Beware the Eastern Sun
by Kal Lenin
Summary: Warped by the time difference in the digital world and the real world, Tai, Joe, and Izzy return to the digital world to find things starkly different. Things are not what they used to be, and friends may not be friends...
1. Prologue

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Prologue

_"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore..."_

_-The Raven_ by Edgar Allan Poe

Another dark night; another dark storm.

The days have been, of late. Pacing, pondering, pacing again. It is all one big circle. Yes, a circle.

"Garurumon."

"Yesss, master."

"Report."

"All is well; the vassals are in line; the land is quiet."

Too quiet. Yes, dark days indeed.

"Ears of Fate, Eyes of Shadows, show me the Lands of all my Powers."

Hmmmm. Curious, curious, curious. Things look to be amiss.

"Come Garurumon. We have guests to welcome."

"We've got to plan our next attack."

"I tell you, Tai, there's no way it can happen."

"Joe, you're not exactly known for your confidence."

"OK, OK. So what's your plan then?"

"Izzy, bring up the map."

The faithful pineapple displayed the colored map. The continents were easily visible. Stretched across the bottom was Antarctica with the Americas dominating the west and Eurasia in the east. Green blinking lights popped up across the display.

"Here's where we last saw the other evil Digimon."

A series of blue blips appeared.

"And here's where we tracked them to."

"OK. So here's how it goes." Areas of deep red were shown. "These areas are completely safe and sound from the digital barrier. Remember, we only just got over the last computer virus, so it should hold for at least another few days." Tai pointed his finger to another part of the screen. "This looks like their main area of activity. We've got to infiltrate into enemy lines somehow, and destroy the center. It _should_ revert things to normal."

"Just one question."

"Hmm?"

"With an area that big, how do you expect to find the center?"

"I think Izzy can come up with something."

"Hey, you guys realize that _I'm_ doing the bulk of the work here?"

"Until we can contact the digital world and Gennai, I think it'll have to be this way."

"I hate being the thinker. Why can't I be the fighter."

"..."

"Never mind I said that."

"One over, one under. Over, under." "Drat!" Sora threw down the patchwork. "It's just not working."

"Don't worry, Sora, keep trying. We've got to get these done."

"I guess you're right Biyomon."

A rustling in the bushes.

"Sora!"

"Mimi!"

"I hope your needlework is coming along fine."

"Sure, sure." Sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I've just had a lot of time to think about things."

"Now Sora..."

"No, no. It's inevitable. We have to come to terms somehow." She looked off at the sky. "I...I don't know. I've just got that feeling that we've got to start looking again." She idly watched Palmon and Biyomon banter.

"Sora, we've looking for a long time. I know you still care for the others, and I do too, but we've finally got settled down somewhere _peaceful_, and I don't want things to change...for the worse." The stress has worn her down so much over the past few years.

"I guess...your right." She looked off to the horizon once more.

"Now come on. We've got a long night to prepare for."

Penitence. Calm. Peace. Obedience.

"The Master requires your presence."

"Yes, Angemon. Tell him I will be with him shortly."

Angemon bowed and withdrew into the shadows.

Penitence. Calm. Peace. Obedience.

I made a promise many years ago. I will keep that promise.

T.K. looked up from his bowed position, and stared at the cold, stone wall in thought. Then he took a deep breath, snuffed out his candle, and rose to meet the Master.

The day is so sweet. The fields couldn't be greener. Gatomon is with me. Why am I not happy?

"Gennai, what time is it?"

"Oh, about 2:30, if you want to put a number to it."

Sigh.

"Now what's getting you down, child?"

"I don't know. I...just had this strange feeling. Do you think the others are OK?"

"Now Kari, there's nothing we can do about them. You were lucky I saved you when I could. This is the only place you'll be safe. Don't worry. No one can get you here."

But that's not the problem...

Oh Tai, come back...


	2. Chapter 1

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 1: The End at Last

_"And we fought and fought,_

_But could not hold,_

_The enemy forces far too bold;_

_The day was bleeding,_

_The day was bleeding,_

_The sun set now would rise no more."_

-Recounted memories of battle

"Greymon, digivolve to...Metalgreymon!"

"Tentamon, digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

"Chaaaarrrrrrggggeeeee!"

"Joe?"

"Well, he definitely has a positive attitude," Izzy noted.

"I guess."

"Wow, that's Coyotusmon. He's a very wicked Digimon who's just as fast. Watch out for his claws or he'll slash you with his Glory Swipe." "And that one's Titanusmon. This giant Digimon is more than a match for any champion, or even ultimate Digimon. His Fury blows are massive, and he can absorb energy from around him and direct it at the ground in his Seismic Wave attack. Better hope you can fly or you're in for a shake." "Ah, that other one is Paleomon. This dinosaur Digimon looks relatively tranquil, but he's hiding a lot of punch in that meek skin of his. If you give him enough time, he can gather strength for a Fusion Blaster attack. This'll decimate anything close enough, and can even take out some Mega Digimon."

_Heat. The fighters' blood rages through me. I am Metalgreymon, protector of Tai, one of the eight Digidestined. None shall stand in my path._

"Ikkakumon, cover me."

_Breathe. Breathe. Almost in range. Attack._

Twin Gigablaster Missiles launched forward and caught Coyotusmon in the shoulder, making him howl in pain. The hit did damage, but the enemy remained able. He charged past the coyote, slashing him with one quick swipe before overshooting him. As he turned around, a flash of pain caused his vision to blur. His arm no longer responded as it dangled uselessly by his side.

"Metalgreymon, look out!"

"Ikkakumon, cover me."

The huge walrus brought up the flank behind the fiery Metalgreymon. The motion of a lumbering figure caught his eyes and he turned to see Titanusmon making his way towards the pair. He sent his Harpoon Torpedo at him, but it merely annoyed the evil digimon. He tried to scramble to a defensive position, but suddenly the coyote was upon him. A blur went by his eyes, and then pain, in its raw, pure form. The familiar feeling temporarily incapacitated him, as he attempted to gather his strength. But up ahead he saw a motion.

"Metalgreymon, look out!"

"Metalgreymon, look out!"

Kabuterimon heard the call of his comrades as he engaged the remaining evil digimon. Glancing, he saw the ground crumble away as Metalgreymon disappeared into the rubble. Returning his attention to his battle, he released an Electric Shocker, and the dinosaur looked incapacitated. He hovered for a moment before turning his attention to the rest of the fight. For a moment, he forgot to breathe.

Titanusmon was looming above Metalgreymon, his fists moving up and down with frightening speed. Ikkakumon lay on the floor with Coyotusmon howling near his unmoving body. A burning feeling began to consume his body. It filled his eyes, his ears, and finally, his mind. His vision was tinged with red, as he became the heat. Unthinkingly he rushed forth, with a feeling of vigor. Whether it was anger, fear, or desperation, he did not know.

Quietly and discreetly as one could be, Paleomon focused his energy.

Metalgreymon opened his eyes, but his vision was blurring. He saw a lumbering shape coming towards him, but could not make it out. But he knew. He could smell the danger, even through the thick, acrid smoke of the city. The smell sent warning bells that rang in his ears, as he attempted to rise one more time before losing consciousness.

"Metalgreymon!" Tai ran into the clouds of dust.

"I don't like these odds."

"Joe, you don't like any odds. C'mon, you can't see anything from here. Let's find out what happened!"

From a clearing, the three stood silently, as they look upon the ruin, their digimon were quivering on the ground as the evil-doers roared in triumph. Tai turned to look at Joe, a fierce look in his eyes. Joe returned the look with a nod, and Izzy smiled. A glow emanated from their crests.

"Metalgreymon, digivolve to...Wargreymon!"

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to...Zudumon!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to...Megakabuterimon!"

The three jumped up as Wargreymon delivered a Terraforce blast, knocking Paleomon back 100 feet. Zudamon brought his hammer down on Titanusmon as Megakabuterimon dived in with his Horn Buster. Zudamon swung blow after blow into the giant until it tripped and smashed into a skyscraper, bringing him down. Wargreymon delivered a series of quick, close-up blows to Paleomon, which was more than it could take. Paleomon fell over on his back, and the two evil digimon were deleted. Coyotusmon howled in frustrated defiance, giving one last charge of desperation before the combined attacks of the three digimon obliterated him.

"Yeah!"

"Ha ha!"

"AAAAAAAA!!!"

Izzy and Tai gave Joe a slightly strange look, but Joe just smiled back.

"OK Izzy, here's the computer central. Do your stuff."

"All right. This'll only take a minute."

Izzy hooked up his pineapple with the central computer of the Telecommunications Corporation of Japan. He began the upload to undo the digital mayhem of the evil digimon and, possibly, to reopen communications with the digital world.

"Three, two, one! Done!"

"All right, you two ready?"

Izzy nodded, but Joe looked unsure.

"Are you sure we can do this with just our digivices? Don't we need them all?"

Izzy smiled. "Don't worry, the last thing Gennai sent us was a program that will open the digital gateway for us. It only works once though (Gennai said phone rates went up again)."

"OK." Joe shook off his last shards of doubt.

The three brought their digivices together and activated the program. The familiar rainbow colors of the digital gateway appeared as the trio shouted for joy. Without losing time, they all jumped in with their digimon, and were carried to the Digital world.


	3. Chapter 2

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 2

_"Up was down and left was right,_

_Friend was foe and day was night."_

_-_ _Rime of the Lone Warrior_ by Joe Kido

The jungle was still. A small rodent sniffed the air, then scurried for cover. Suddenly a rainbow shot from the sky and three strange boys popped up out of nowhere. Izzy was sitting cross-legged on the grass. Tai appeared in mid-air and fell to the ground. Joe appeared in a shallow pool of brackish water. The three took a moment to reorient themselves.

"So this is it?" Tai looked around. The misty jungle was unsettlingly still.

"I guess...so."

"It would seem that something is amiss," Izzy observed.

"Looks the same to me." Tai shrugged.

"Does it _feel_ the same?"

A brief pause. "Good point."

Joe moaned, catching Tai and Izzy's attention.

"Why do I always go through the most pain?"

"I feel fine." Gomomon peeked his head out of Joe's bag and looked around.

"Well, as long as we're all here..." Tai looked around uneasily, suppressing a shiver.

"So what now?" Joe queried.

"You die."

They turned to see Garurumon staring at them with cold eyes. Joe looked at Izzy and Izzy returned the quizzical look, but Tai continued to stare. He looked at the eyes and saw a cold depth, like a pool of water frozen over, a thin layer of ice shielding view of the terribly cold depths below. They remained unblinking.

"Eh...I...uh," Joe began, in an almost obligatory manner.

The huge head swung to look at the pathetic creature before it. The ears twitched once, the nostrils flared, and the ears twitched again. The silence was oppressive. Neither party moved and the world seemed to freeze like an all too real painting. Overhead, the cry of a raven was heard.

A laugh emanated from an indistinct point around the three boys. They looked around at first, eyes constantly flickering back towards the huge beast before them, but the laugh was too unsettling. It had begun in a silent manner, as if one was laughing about some personal joke. But as it increased in volume, it took on a more frantic tone, like some half-madman on the verge of chewing of his own arm, tendon by tendon. A shadow began to resolve itself as a figure drew near from the edge of the three boys' field of vision. All three sharply inhaled.

It was Matt, but then it was not. There he stood before them, but like some apparition of the boy that they knew. It was like the lifeblood had been sucked completely from him and only the shell remained, to forever roam the world in some phantasmal somnambulation. A cold, empty stare came from the being that was not.

But if one looked closely, one could discern the tentative feeling of warmth. And looking deeper, one could see a blaze, a fire so powerful, waiting, waiting for the moment it could be unleashed to consume all with its licking tongues. Such was the inside of this cold, cold shell.

There was one thing, however, that drew the immediate attention of all three boys. Hanging from his right shoulder, like some leech attempting to devour him, was a ghastly, metallic beast. In a maze of wires, circuits, and the like, the aggregated mass blended into the flesh in a union only conceivable by those dreamers of science who toil in their minds, writing books. It hung, asserting itself as a part of the apparition, with five slender projections divided by joints. It was a mechanical arm.

"So you returned." Matt broke the silence, putting on an evil grin. The others could only stare in silence. "I've been waiting for a very long time. Yes, a long time indeed. I have been counting the days when this confrontation should take place." He slowly paced a circular path, keeping his distance from the three. "And now here it is. Tai, Joe, and Izzy, in the flesh and blood." He stopped by his hound, who lowered his head. Matt scratched behind the ears and the beast let out a low rumble of pleasure.

"Yes, only you. Only you three would have the audacity to return here." He began his circumnavigation once again, like some predator hunting its prey. "You had your chance, you know. But no, that would not do. Not for you three. You _dared_," he nearly shouted the last word as he paused to stare at the trio. "You dared to return." He spoke with deliberate slowness.

"And now, as such. You shall suffer the consequences. A pity. You would have made subsatisfactory minions." He began to turn away.

Finally overcoming the shock, Tai began, "Woah, woah! Hold on just a minute! What the heck is going on here?"

The wolf bared his teeth and growled as Matt whipped around. His eyes narrowed to slits as he slowly approached the visitors. "You _dare_ to say that?! Say that to me!"

"Hey, chill, man. What the heck has gotten over you Matt?" Tai glanced nervously at the arm.

Matt stared back silently for a moment. The mechanical hand flexed in anger, once, twice. His ragged breathing became louder and louder.

"Don't tell me any of that! I've been 'chilling' for years! It's too late for that Tai! There was a time when I would take that kind of crap from you, but that time has long gone. I'll enjoy your annihilation." He walked away.

As Garurumon bore down on the three boys, three shadows jumped up out of nowhere.

"Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Gomomon, digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"

"Tentamon, digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

"So, the rodents have some fight in them, do they?" Garurumon growls.

"Less talk, more pain!" Greymon called back, as he made a slashing charge.

Garurumon deftly sidestepped the attack and struck low into Greymon's gut, causing him to bellow in pain. In a graceful continuance of the motion, he pounced onto Ikkakumon and gnawed him until he got the proper response. They were too slow. He could already see three or four moves ahead. Next he would fire a Howling Blaster onto Kabuterimon, which, of course, would take two or three shots. By that time he would be through with his first strike and then he would circle around for another run. Things would go smoothly. He knew. Then he would see how things went from there.

"He's too fast!" Greymon cried from the ground. He struggled to rise as he heard an unreal scream that seemed to come from Ikkakumon. Less than a second later, Kabuterimon was falling from the sky. Garurumon looked amused.

_The fighters' blood rages through me._

With a cry of war, he charged Garurumon, who merely looked at him in an almost pitying way. He let out a Nova Blast and was shocked to see Garurumon almost bat it away. Nevertheless, he continued his charge. He had to protect Tai.

At the last minute, Garurumon became a blur. Before he noticed that the digimon had even moved, he felt the slashes. One, two, three, straight across the belly. The blur was before his eyes, and his vision was stained with red, the flashes of pain surging through his body. He let out a wail and fell upon his back.

Their crests began to glow.

"Greymon, digivolve to...Metalgreymon!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to...Megakabuterimon!"

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to...Zudumon!"

"Now, you're just humoring me!" Came the mocking voice of the wolf.

The three defending digimon cried a war cry that would be sung about in legends. It was a grand picture, if not a sad one. There, as the three digimon rose valiantly to defend their human partners. It was a fateful moment.

For the three who rose were soon to fall, and the evil darkness ruled over all.


	4. Chapter 3

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 3

_"And in the fury of the mind, dream became_

_reality, and reality a mere dream..."_

_-Days of Light, Days of Dark_ by Taichi Kamiya

Pain. A throbbing feeling. Tai tried to open his eyes, but his vision would not resolve. Pulsing headaches. It was too much. But a cool, moist feeling came over his face, and he eased out of consciousness...

"Tai...Tai?"

He rose from his lying down position, and stared forward, dazed. He was on the shady side of an overhanging outcrop of rock. The rush of running water was heard, and outside, the glistening of a stream in the sunlight could be seen. Rising to his feet, he slowly took in the world around him with an amazed wonder. He walked out of the shade and was compelled to look in the crystal clear water. For a second, he almost saw the reflection of someone he knew, but then his own prevailed. Leaning close, he reached into the water and took a sip of the cool, refreshing water.

"Tai...Tai?"

Tai immediately got up and looked around him, but could not see anyone nearby. He ventured along the stream, searching, and a flicker of movement caught his eye on his side of the bank. In a meadow of yellow-green grass, there stood a boulder, well away from the stream. On it sat Sora, who looked calm and peaceful. She looked up at him and smiled as he stared at her.

Overcoming his initial shock, he smiled and ran towards Sora, screaming her name. She didn't seem to react, but just sat there, smiling at him. When he neared her, her smile faded. She frowned and looked up at him.

"Tai...Tai?"

"Sora, I'm right here."

"I broke my digivice. Can you fix it?" She held out her hands towards him. In it was the broken remnants of her digivice.

"Um...Sora. I'm not an expert on these..."

"Please Tai. Please," she pressed further, more insistent. "I broke my digivice, can you fix it for me?"

He was at a loss for words. This was not Sora. In fact, when he thought about it, he couldn't conceive how he'd even come to be there. "I...uh. Why don't you ask Izzy?" He began to back away.

Sora's hand quickly reached out and grasped him. "I need you Tai. Please, please help me. Fix it."

Tai turned away for a moment, thinking of a response. He could feel her arm quivering as it weakly grasped his. Turning back to her, he began, "I really can't do..."

"Fix it Tai. Now."

It was not Sora. Standing before him now was Matt, giving him that dark look that he always wore when he was mad. Tai's breathing became ragged and he began to feel a great sense of danger.

"Come, Tai. Come see the world." Matt's eyes were glowing with energy as he rose from the rock.

Despite his efforts, Tai could not move. He was literally frozen in his position. He watched in fear as Matt approached him, and put both hands on his head. Suddenly there was a bright flash.

He was floating in the air, and below him was Sora and Mimi. They were sitting peacefully, and talking despondently. Looming above them in a tree was a great black raven. Its cawed and cawed, making awful screeching sounds, but the girls were oblivious. Finally, it descended upon Mimi and tore her face with its claws. She screamed once before she fell and the raven began to feed on her face. Sora lay on the floor, too, choking on some invisible force that drained the life out of her body as it shriveled up.

"Fix it, Tai. Fix it."

Then he was above a grassy meadow. A pervading sense of calm came about him. Kari appeared running and stopped before him, looking up almost at him, but past him. He tried to scream at her, but no voice issued forth. Then suddenly a dark shadow descended upon her and darted away as soon as it had appeared. Kari merely sat and wept. As she wept the sky turned a blood red and in the distance, a black hooded figure bore a body in a shroud down a river at a slow deliberate pace.

"You must Tai. You must fix it."

He heard a gurgle. Turning to his left, he saw Joe on the floor, his glasses broken, and his red-cracked eyes bulging. A thin stream of blood flowed from his mouth that became a river, gushing with violent speed. Near Joe, Izzy sat, typing away at his computer with a look of concentration on his face. He idly took a cup that sat by him, dipped it in the river of blood, and took one healthy draught, without his eyes ever leaving the screen.

"I need you Tai. I need you."

Finally, a cold wind rushed through him (he was there, yet not). He could not see anything. Then the constant drip of water could be heard from behind him, and a figure, faced away from him, was garbed in white clothes covered with mud. Unwillingly, he drifted near the figure, and as he approached, the shape turned and the face of T.K. looked back at him, seemingly aged and worn. He approached yet further until he stared at him straight in the face.

"You must fix it. All of you." His mouth moved, but the words sounded in his head. For a moment there was a pause as T.K. looked at him, but then he turned away and there was another brilliant flash...

"Tai...Tai?"

He opened his eyes, but was met with brightness. Squinting, he tried to focus. Hovering above him were the heads of Sora and Mimi. His head no longer hurt as much, but it still throbbed, making him feel uneasy. He rose to a sitting position and looked around him. He seemed to be in some sort of makeshift hut, on a bed that was more of a board. Joe and Izzy were nowhere to be seen.

"Tai! I'm so glad you're OK!" Sora hugged him, squeezing the breathe out of him.

"Take it easy, Sora," Mimi cautioned. "He's still recovering."

"Oh yeah." She withdrew. "Do you feel all right?"

"I guess." He rubbed the back of his head to soothe the pain. "Where am I?"

"Our own little place," Mimi replied with a smile on her face. It was so good to see her smile again. "Don't worry. You'll be safe here."

"Joe. Izzy..."

"Already fine. They got up about an hour ago. They're outside touring the area."

Tai sat with a pensive look on his face. "Mimi. Sora." "Wow. It's been ages..."

"I know," they both replied wistfully.

Silence dominated the room for a brief moment before He took flight.

"So how did I get here?"

"Well," Mimi began. "Sora had this...hunch, let's say, that we should start looking for you guys again. Well, we were deep in the jungle, and as I said we should turn back, there was a giant earthquake. When it stopped, we looked up at the sky, and there was a trail of smoke. So we followed the smoke to a clearing and there were you three, just lying there on the ground. Your digimon were there too. You all looked so badly beaten up that we'd feared the worst. But when we came up close, we still heard you breathing, so we got our digimon to help us bring you back here. We're a long way from where you guys last were."

Tai thought for a moment, and suddenly hit his head with his hand. "Ow." He rubbed his head. Shaking it, he began, "I forgot! Where's Agumon?"

"Right here buddy!" An assertive voice came from behind.

On the bed and leaning against the wall was Koromon, who had been right next to him the whole time. He looked healthy, except for a small bandage across his head. But he was grinning at him brightly and seemed no less the digimon than he ever was.

With Sora and Mimi helping him up, Tai rose and made his way outside. The crisp air was refreshing, and the sights and sounds of nature comforted him. A small, red songbird nearby called to its mate and they began a duet, flitting from branch to branch. In the shadows of the underbrush, a white rabbit twitched its nose as it regarded the human observers with cautious eyes. The trees swayed to a light breeze, causing the sunlight to flicker and dance on the ground of soft, packed earth. A small lake lay still in the distance, reflecting the sunlight back to the heavens.

It was all too real to be real.


	5. Chapter 4

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 4

_"As we approached the land, the clocks went crazy._

_The hands flew from now to when to never. Time was not,_

_and time was not, as the future married the past and all was."_

_-Tales of a Time Traveler_

The five of them sat by the lakeside, the wind sifting through their hair. It was a silent moment of reflection. Tai's face formed wrinkles as he thought back on the recent events. Joe's eyes drifted back to the peace of better days. Izzy pondered the whole affair through the looking glass, curiously regarding each facet of their situation with a scientific interest. Sora looked to the horizon and saw an endless surface of some blue marble plane. Her thoughts were of others come and gone. Mimi looked out past the lake and saw a vast emptiness much like the one she felt inside of her.

"So...how did it all begin?" Tai began, unsure how to broach the subject.

Sora and Mimi looked at each other for a moment. Mimi bit her lip and looked down at the spot on the ground between her feet. Sora took a deep breath and began to recount the story. "It was ages ago. When you three first left to the real world..."

[We knew you would be gone for a long time...]

"Whatever happens we've got to stick together, OK guys?" Matt said.

"Right," the others agreed. Matt looked at the young ones, his worried eyes deep in thought. Sora could see him as a strong leader. He took it upon himself to see to their safety.

"Tai'll be back soon, right Matt." T.K. looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Right," Matt responded, slightly removed. "He'll be back any day now."

[...but we never expected that you would be gone for so long.]

"I'm worried about T.K." Matt confided.

The rest of the group looked at each other and nodded. They knew it would be hardest for him.

"Look at the way he keeps watching the sky all day. He even forgets to eat sometimes. I hope they come back soon."

The others agreed that there was nothing that they could do but sit and hope. Tai, Joe, and Izzy were obviously needed in the real world, but someone had to look after the digital world.

[But as time went on, things happened...]

They were walking together in the jungle.

[Evil had returned.]

"Was that there when we left?" T.K. questioned, with wide eyes.

In the distance was a looming castle, over which hovered a menacing gray storm cloud. It was a single blot of darkness over a serene panorama of pleasant greens and browns. Evil poured forth from its walls much like the stench of sweat and blood on a hot summer day.

"Well, this can only mean one thing," Matt said resolutely.

"What's that?" the others asked.

"We've got a mission."

"Oh no, not again," Mimi complained. "Well, maybe it's just very bad weather or maybe it's an illusion or..."

"I'm sure of it. Can't you just _tell_ that something's funny?"

"Well, yes," Mimi replied sheepishly. "But I'd rather ignore that," she hastily added.

"I think Matt's right, Mimi," Sora offered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, doesn't it kind of make sense that whoever's causing the trouble in the real world is causing trouble in the digital world? I mean, whatever it is _came_ from here, right?"

Nods and noises of assent filled the group.

"All right then. Let's go," Matt led the way enthusiastically.

[It was a little more than we could handle though.]

[We barely made it out alive]

"There's got to be something we can do," Matt said in frustration.

Sora looked at him and saw the struggle inside of him. He was trying to be a good leader. Trying almost too hard. As he sat there thinking, gritting his teeth, it was apparent that he really was making an all out effort. She knew him. He didn't want to let the others down. He didn't want the others to look down upon him. He wanted to prove himself worthy of the position. He wanted to be strong.

[Then we started drifting apart...]

"We should march on," Matt said with finality.

Mimi looked uneasy. "Maybe that's not the best thing to do. I mean Tai..."

"I am _sick_ and _tired_ of hearing about Tai," Matt screamed, whirling around to stare Mimi in the eye. "Look, we've got a problem _here_ and _now_, and I don't care what Tai would do or would not do. The fact is that he's not here and _we_ have to solve this problem."

"Calm down Matt," Sora began. "She only meant..."

"I don't care what she meant," he said viciously. "If we're going to get through this you guys are going to have to trust me. Are you with me?"

The others looked at each other nervously. Mimi managed a glance at Sora, who put her hand on T.K., who gave a fearful look to Kari, who looked back at Mimi. Matt stood staring at them with his mouth half-open.

"Is...is this really what you think?" He began, stammering. The rain washed down his face unheedingly. "Am...am I really...that bad?"

"It's not that..." Sora offered.

"Fine, if that's the way it's gonna be then fine. Fine!" Matt threw his hands up in the air. "I can do this _myself_." He trudged off deep into the forest. Gabumon looked back nervously at the group before following Matt.

[We waited and watched and then waited some more...]

"I don't think he's coming back," Mimi said.

"Don't say that," Sora said. "I'm sure he will. He just needs some time to cool off. Right?"

Kari spoke up, "I don't know. He doesn't seem his usual self. I'm really worried."

"It'll be O.K. Kari," T.K. said, hopefully. "Things always get better. They've gotta."

"I hope you're right," Mimi said.

"Well, we've still got a problem on our hands," Mimi said.

[But he never came back. We were never really certain what happened to him, but one day we met him again...]

"All right. Here's the castle." Mimi began to moan to herself.

[It had been so long since we last saw him-three years I think...]

"Things have been really quiet lately," Kari pointed out.

[We had tried to defeat the keepers of the castle, but we didn't seem to be able to, no matter how hard we tried. Once while we were resting, we heard the sounds of a furious battle, and that brought us to the castle.]

The drawbridge was down and the portcullis was up. The smell of fresh blood was still lingering in the air despite the rain. They walked into the castle and came upon a huge wooden gate which guarded the keep from outside intrusion.

"Should we knock?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know about this..." Kari said, shivering in the cold.

"Here goes nothing." Sora lifted her fist in preparation to knock...

And the gate swung open.

A few shadows here and there darted furtively around, but the estate was silent on the whole. They made their way to the largest building-presumably the main hall-to see who owned the place. Mimi jumped in fright as the cawing of a raven caught her off guard.

The steps before the two massive doors looked small, but were cumbersome to the weary travelers. By the time they made it up the steps they had not noticed that the doors had opened as they made they their climb. Trudging into the stone structure, they lifted their eyes.

The hall was dimly lit by torches tucked in scones equally spaced along the walls. They stood on a red carpet, worn and faded from fanfares, balls, and other such royal affairs. The carpet made an arrow-straight trail down the echoing vastness of the hall to a throne which seemed tiny from the entrance. Fireplaces blazed along the walls, giving forth a welcome warmth. The only life they saw was a small figure on the throne.

As they approached the form grew into familiarity. To their great surprise, it was Matt, wearing a crown of iron, decorated with vicious spikes. At the heel of the throne sat Gabumon, who looked worn and tired. The digimon seemed almost a zombie as he lay there in a state of half sleep that cats and military personnel don when watchfully waiting. The scene was immaculate except for a small portion of the steps where a few sploches of blood could be seen. Matt had his elbow propped up on one of the huge arm rests of the grand throne. One of his legs was idly hanging over the other arm rest. He looked bored.

As the group approached he sat up straight. Gabumon's ears twitched once.

"Matt?" T.K. called out tentatively.

He rose suddenly from the throne and smiled upon them all. He waved his arms around the room and looked at them expectantly. "So...what do you think?" he asked with vigor. "What do you think of my kingdom?" He flopped back on the throne in a lazy position.

"How did you..." Sora began, reconsidering his words. The others had their mouths open and staring at him.

"I did it all by myself," he stated proudly. "With the help of my loyal subjects, of course," he hastily added. He smiled impishly, with a flash in his eyes. "You didn't think I could do it, did you?" Standing, he raised his voice triumphantly. "But I showed you all! I _took_ this castle with all the power of the digital world behind me! You should have seen the battle! It was glorious! And the enemy fought valiantly! But nevertheless, the castle fell," he paused dramatically. "And now _I_ am its ruler."

"But come, come. Let us not have this idle talk. Ulrig, Barig, light up the room and bring the others. Today we feast."

Two shadowy figures appeared, quickly bowed, and were out of the room. "They were former servants of the evil digimon that resided here." Matt put his hands on his hips as he descended the throne. "But they asked for pity, and helped me, so I offered them service with me, in my eternal compassion."

In a moment, more torches were placed on the walls, candles were lit, and the room was bright with the flickering of fire. T.K. began a discussion with Matt, as he described the battle with motions of his hands. Mimi disappeared as she went to a chamber to change her clothes and take a bath. Kari looked at Matt for a moment, and then saw Sora looking at her. The two exchanged a glance of concern before blending in with the others.


	6. Chapter 5

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 5

"_And to the brave knights who quickly kneeled and pledged their_

_loyalty, great honor was given, but to those that hesitated and_

_remained aloof, they were never heard of again._"

-_The Rise and Decline of the Felwar Empire_

The night wore on without incident. Platter after platter of meats, vegetables, fruits, pastries, and breads came, accompanied by drinks of all sorts. They saw the familiar faces of some of the digimon they had met before: Leomon, silent and brooding at one end of the table; in the opposite end of the room, Ogremon sat, doing his best to ignore all those around him; Elecmon was torn between eating and amiably chatting with his neighbors; and Fridgimon was recalling another of his lengthy stories. It was a rather lavish festivity, much like the medieval kings of late, yet with a twist of flavor that seemed almost...Matt-esque, to put a word to it.

Matt rose at from his position at the head of a giant dais. "I'd like to call a toast." He raised his glass high in the air. "A toast to the glory of battles past and battles yet to come."

Murmurs of assent filed the room as the assembled peoples raised their glasses and drunk heartily. There were a few drunken shouts and the riotous laughing of a group of hardened soldiers clustered around the remains of some giant pheasant. Sora, Mimi, T.K., and Kari sat at the foot of the dais and looked at each other uncertainly, but still raised their glasses in homage.

The feast dragged on late into the night, with all sorts of entertainers from jesters to jugglers to fire-eaters. Mimi, being the opportunist she was, did not refrain from enjoying herself as much as she could. She was currently the center of a conversation with some strange people about some equally strange "heroic" battle. Despite the unwholesomeness of the crowd assembled around her, she was blushing with delight and giggling. T.K. and Kari had almost drank some of the wine before Sora was able to replace their goblets with some mild fruit juice. They remained restless, looking this way and that way, and engaging in animated conversations. By the late evening, however, they fell asleep on a bench against the stone wall, leaning against each others' shoulders.

More than once Sora had felt the feeling of doubt rise in her, and more than once she had swallowed it down. That still did not prevent it from nipping at the edge of her consciousness, however. She would be eating, laughing at an occasional joke, and completely at ease, when her eyes would fall upon Matt. Somehow, the look on his face, the smiling, openly amiable physiognomy, was disquieting. It sent chills up her spine and would unsettle her so much that she began to avoid looking at him. Eventually, she would come to staring at her plate and eating silently before Mimi, T.K., or Kari would pull her back into sociality.

Matt looked upon his people and smiled. There they were, down the long wooden table, feasting upon meat and mead. There they were clustered close to the fires, throwing dice, darts, or other paraphernalia. There they were, in a drunken stupor, face in their plates or asleep on the floor. There they were grabbing at the passing serving women, or anything that ventured nearby. There they were, in all their colloquial glory. This was his empire. This was his conquest. This was the dawning of a new age.

The sun rose in the East that next morning, disturbing the peace of the pre-dawn world. Its rays reached out like tendrils to grasp the earth, leaking into every shadow, shining upon all life. The sky changed from a peaceful blue to a fiery red, the red of blood, of battle, of danger. Soon the sun dominated the eastern sky, and nothing was out of its reach. Even the cosmos were bathed in the brilliant heat of its deadly rays. In the underbrush, a rabbit scurried for the cover of shade, staying close to the cool, cool earth. The sun continued its rise, unheedingly.

At the castle, the day began, much to the confusion of the city-folk, with the crowing of the rooster. At daybreak, markets were already set up, people were about, farmers were in the field, and the rigors of medieval life were on their way. Mimi, Sora, T.K., and Kari awoke in large bedchambers, attended by servants for their every need. Just as they had changed their clothes after a relaxing bath, Matt entered their quarters, accompanied by two guards, who remained silently by the doorway. He was dressed plainly in royal purple, with dashes of red. Expensive silks and other adornments were visible as were the sturdy leather shoes he wore. Mimi could not help but smile and comment about his decidedly good taste.

"Do you like it?" he asked, obviously pleased. "You know I could have a dress made for you...if you wish it. Just one word all the silks from here to Syrea will be yours." He made a sweeping gesture with his hands as his voice trailed off enticingly.

Mimi merely giggled, and turned away, her cheeks a deep red. Matt turned to the others. "I trust that you have had a restful night?" The others nodded in agreement. "Good! I have some business to take care of right now, but I'll be back and we can talk and...do whatever you feel up to later on. There's an archery field, the stables are always open, or you can come hunting. Your choice." With a final wave and a smile, he left the room followed by his two guards.

As soon as he left, Kari, T.K., and Sora glanced at each other and knew what they were thinking. Mimi was still giggling to herself. Sora began the conversation. "Have any of you noticed something, well, different about Matt?"

"Yeah!" T.K. spoke up. "He's acting all grown up all of the sudden."

Kari fidgeted. "Well, I sure haven't seen him like _this_ before."

"Mimi?" Sora looked over at the blushing girl.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, smiling and covering her reddened cheeks. "It's just that..." She began giggling again. "Well, how do I say this?" She controlled herself and took a deep breath. "I would have to say that he _was_ very charming." She began giggling again.

Kari looked at Sora. "Is that going to happen to me when I grow up?"

"We can only hope for the best," Sora replied, shaking her head.

Palmon looked confusedly at Mimi, still giggling, and back at the group, and just shrugged. Biyomon looked at Sora with concern. "You know, I've been watching Gabumon, and he looks about half himself. He smiled and all when we talked to him, but he looked pretty worn out."

Sora bit her lip. "I don't know what to make out of all of this."

Mimi, who had finally calmed herself, approached the other three. "Well, one things for sure, and that's that the person who just walked in here was _not_ Matt."

T.K. spoke, "Matt's a nice guy. He does cool stuff for me all the time. He's just a little nicer than usual, that's all." He clutched Patomon close to his chest.

"I guess you're right," Sora said, unsure of herself. "Looks like there's nothing we can do but go along with this."

[The day went on as usual. We visited the stables, watched Matt shoot some arrows, and T.K. even asked if he could go hunting with Matt. Matt leaned down at T.K. and gave him that familiar tone of his as he told T.K. that it was too dangerous. He would've put up further protest had Matt not said that maybe T.K. could later if he was really good. I didn't really approve, but he's not my brother, I suppose. Anyhow, I digress...]

[Things took a twisted turn in the evening]

A messenger ran up to Matt and whispered into his ears. A contorted look of rage came upon his face before he was able to cover it with the façade of a nonchalant expression. He spoke a few brief words to the messenger, who bowed and ran off into the dusk. Matt turned to address the group. "There's been a slight change of plans. Return to your chambers and take a few moments to rest. I'll be needing you in the Great Hall at 8:00. My guards will come to escort you." And then he was off at a brisk pace, with his entourage following closely behind.

They found their way to their rooms, but spent their remaining hour in silent thought. T.K. passed the time talking excitedly with Patomon and playing with him, and Mimi indulged herself shifting through the numerous dresses that had suddenly populated her closet. Kari sat on her bed and talked to Gatomon in quiet tones, and Sora just sat in a chair and stared at the floor.

The time rolled on, and eventually, an escort of guards arrived at their doors. They marched in silence to the Great Hall, already a black void in the infinite skies of the night. Dim torches lit the way to the Hall. The world around them seemed to hold its breath for the passage of the pensive quartet. Perched in a leafless white tree, watching with its small, yellow, beady eyes, was a raven. In a flurry of movement, it took to the air and flew towards the Hall.

When they entered the Hall, the giant tables had been cleared and in their stead stood a retinue of Matt's followers. Matt himself stood solidly on the dais, looking down upon the peoples assembled before him. His look was distant, as if his thoughts drifted afar, but his presence was certainly known. On his side stood Gabumon, who looked his amiable self. Matt reached down a hand and scratched his fur behind his ears, causing Gabumon to smile with pleasure. The digimon kept his silence, however, expressing himself by action instead of word.

The four were led to a position at the head of the crowd, and the captain bowed as he and the guards left to take their normal posts around the room. A murmuring was present in the room as its occupants exchanged brief words of concern and question. But soon, Matt raised both of his hands, signaling for a silence. When he was sure he had the attention of everyone in the room, he began.

"I know it is late, and I hate to call you from your festivities, but a message has been relayed to me of the utmost importance." He paused to let the words soak in.

"At 6:45 this evening, I received word that Akaramon, the evil digimon, is still alive."

Murmurs of disbelief traveled through the crowd as neighbor looked upon neighbor and back at Matt. The four could do nothing but listen. Matt raised his hands again and the room hushed. "I know it is hard to believe, but I have also been informed that Akaramon holds an empire in the Far East which is growing as we speak. The sources are reliable. There has been no mistake.

"And now I must ask of you what no man or digimon would like to ask of another. I must ask you to join me again in battle against the evil Akaramon.

"Yes, we have just enjoyed the fruits of victory, but now is not the time for complacency, for every moment we wait, every second of indecision, some digimon out there is suffering, and it is our duty to return peace to the land, to free all digimon from the hands of oppression. So I ask you all now to renew your oaths of fealty to me so that we can go united, and attack the enemy with all the strength of the digital world."

There was a brief pause before Leomon stepped forward and raised his hand. "I will join you. By my honor and word, I swear my loyalty to you, Matt, to battle by your side as long as it shall be necessary."

After Leomon, others began to step forwards and swear their oaths. In a few moments, all assembled had sword allegiance to Matt. All except T.K., Kari, Sora, and Mimi. Matt turned to them. "And now I ask you, my long-time friends and companions, to swear an oath of loyalty to me." He reached out his hand towards them and smiled.

The were stunned and could not move, and could only glance at each other nervously. T.K., however, stepped forward bravely and eagerly and said, "I'll follow you Matt. Always. I swear."

Matt's smile broadened as T.K. ran to his side. He waited expectantly for the others, but got no response. Finally, Sora spoke up softly, "Matt, we're your friends, not your subjects."

Matt's face darkened imperceptibly. His jaw tightened. "Is this your final decision, then?" He did not wait for a response. "Then I have no choice. If you are not with me, you're against me. Captain, take these three away. I place you under house arrest."

Kari, Sora, and Mimi stared open mouthed as guards surrounded them and prodded them away. Kari passed a final glance at T.K. and his eyes met hers. For a moment, she almost saw something in those eyes. But in a moment, it was gone, hidden beneath the jovial face of the little T.K.


	7. Chapter 6

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 6

"_'How can you shoot innocent women and children?'_

_'Easy. Give 'em less lead.'"_

_-Full Metal Jacket_

Tai looked into the flowing waters of the lake. He picked up a small stone from the ground and threw it, watching it sink into the depths of the water with a small splash. "So what happened after that?" he asked, without taking his attention off of the lake.

"Well," Sora began. "You could imagine that we weren't too happy with staying under house arrest." She paused, letting her eyes gaze around her for a moment. Then she continued. "After a while, it just got to be too much. We planned on sneaking out..."

[It was late one night, a few weeks after he asked us for his pledge.]

[He had assembled an army, and was on the move. We were with him.]

Sora looked at Kari. Kari peeked through the curtain of the tent and nodded back. Mimi did her best to compose herself, but her nerves kept getting the better of her. She fidgeted and paced, feeling ill and queasy, but nonetheless maintained her silence. Kari walked to Sora and the two briefly conversed in hushed whispers. They arrived at a consensus and approached Mimi.

"Mimi," Sora whispered.

Mimi turned suddenly and almost gasped, but Sora put her finger over her lips. "We're getting out of here," she said, glancing at the shadows beyond the tent. "We've got to bring our digimon in bags or something. Easier than a disguise." She handed Mimi some heavy cloaks and hooded garments. "Dress up. We leave in ten minutes."

Sora donned her disguise, a gray hooded cloak with a simple rope tied about the waist. It gave her that monastic look that would hide her well in the darkness. She gave Mimi a green light silk cloak, also hooded. Hopefully, she would look natural in it and blend in with the surroundings. For Kari, more adult clothes would make her look like a midget. She had to remember that she would be the only child besides T.K., so concealing her would be the hardest.

Sora took a deep breath, and hooked a short sword she had managed to slip away at her waist. She looked at the other two, which were close behind her. She cut a slit in the back of the tent, and the three disappeared into the darkness.

They did their best to avoid campfires and darted by the ones they couldn't avoid. Eventually, they picked their way to the perimeter of the camp, and it seemed like they would get away. They paused briefly in the woods to catch their breath and to relax, but soon they were off. Sora stayed a few steps ahead to listen and watch for sentries, and Mimi was left to watch Kari, whom she tucked in close to her body.

The night carried on. Finally, the ruckus of the army camp was left behind, and the natural sounds of the woods dominated. At every sound, Sora turned her head, with every rustling of the trees, her muscles clenched. Her hand on the dagger she carried, she proceeded with the utmost caution.

It had been almost thirty minutes when they took their next break. To them, though, every minute seemed an eternity. It is amazing the things that happen to an individual or a group of individuals that are tracked or hunted down. They become worn down to the barest of survival instincts, no different than the creatures that dwell in the forest, or skitter in the darkness. In such a savage state, everything becomes the enemy. The trees, the wind, the large pale moon in the sky-all come under the suspicious eyes of those under pursuit. There is no safety. There is no respite. The hunted is always hunted, and must stay one step ahead.

They proceeded as soon as they could, but Sora had a strange feeling. Something was not right. She continually glanced around her, but nothing looked amiss. The more she thought about it, the more elusive the feeling became. Then she stepped on a twig and it snapped, echoing into the night. She knew why she felt strange.

"Shhhh....." she held up a hand signaling for a stop. The three paused, holding their breaths. The world around them grew into silence, except for the thumping of their hearts, which droned in their ears like the beating of war drums. Sora looked at them, but Kari and Mimi could only look back. Finally, Sora broke the silence.

"Can you hear it?" she asked them.

They listened closely. "Hear what?" Kari asked.

"Exactly," Sora said. "The forest...it's completely silent."

Mimi and Kari listened again and they noticed it. The grasshoppers were no longer chirping. The rustling of night creatures had stopped. Insects had stopped their incessant clicking, humming, and buzzing. It was as if Nature held her breath, waiting for some force to pass before continuing her breathing again.

Sora spoke again, "There's something wrong."

"Indeed you are correct."

They three turned suddenly. Sora's dagger was out in a flash as she half-crouched and faced the direction of the voice. Mimi drew Kari closer to her in an act of maternal instinct. The three looked into the darkness at a shadow.

Matt stood there, smiling at them. Behind him was Garurumon, also grinning a wolfish grin. Matt began to idly file his nails. "It seems that you three are lost, are you not?"

The three didn't answer. Mimi drew Kari even closer, taking a step in front of her.

"But of course. As I recall the camp is, oh," he made a whirling gesture with his hand. "Somewhere over there." He put his hands on his hips, revealing a scabbard that housed a jeweled sword. "Yet it seems like you're headed in the wrong direction. But that would make you escaping, then, wouldn't it?"

Sora looked up ferociously at him. "Enough of this Matt!" she hissed. She spit at his feet. "We're not taking this crap from you anymore. You truly are a pitiful sight. Yes! If you could only see yourself now. What a pity indeed!"

Matt's eyes flashed in anger. "Take that back wench!" He unsheathed his sword, revealing a blade of fine steel that shimmered in the moonlight. He stepped forward to emphasize his point. "Take it back!"

"I would never yield to such an arrogant, presumptuous bastard like you, Matt! Between the eight of us, we've put up with quite a bit of shit from your direction. Don't you think that's quite enough?"

Matt smiled. "On the contrary, my darling, it's not enough." He stepped forward again so quickly it caught Sora off guard. He put a rough hand under her chin and pushed her face up to stare him in the eye. "There's quite a bit left undone. But what is a rose like you doing with such a weapon?" he reached for her dagger, keeping his hold on her.

Sora wrenched her hand away from his and raised her knee to his groin. He grunted once, but smiled, his grip still firm. "And she's got spunk, too," he said, looking her over from head to toe. "What should we do with this one?" he asked an imaginary audience.

She sneered at him, "Oh spare me! Kill me now, your greatness!"

"Oh, but that would be too easy," he pushed her face away with amazing strength and she fell to the floor. "You are so sweet. Such a pity that your beauty should be wasted."

"Watch it there, you bully!" Biyomon jumped out of hiding and stepped in front of Sora.

"Biyomon, digivolve to...Birdramon!"

"Oh please!" Matt scoffed. "I could take on your bird myself!"

Mimi and Kari began to back a way, but Garurumon leaped in front of them, baring his teeth. Matt swung his sword a few times and tested its weight. He smiled, looking from Sora, to Birdramon, and then back at Sora. After waiting a moment, he yawned and said, "Should I make the first strike, then?"

Without waiting for an answer, he made a quick lunge at Birdramon. The digimon took to the air as Sora retreated a little to distance herself from Matt. She did not go far before noticing the hulking figure of Garurumon growling.

_Pesky girls. I should have rid myself of the them before._

Matt knew they would just be trouble. He had offered them lodgings and meals, as a friend, and they did not even think of returning the favor. What an ungrateful bunch, he thought. They had not respected him before and not they expected him, at the peak of his greatness, to treat them as equals. They think too much of themselves, he thought resolutely.

Birdramon sent a ball of flame towards him with her Meteor Wing, but Matt just slashed the air a few times, letting his sword absorb the energy. He would play it easy at first, letting their confidence build and wasting their energy. Then he would crush them utterly.

Birdramon dived towards him, but he sidestepped and slashed the overgrown avian with his sword. The digimon let out a cry of pain but remained active. He held up his hand and blue energy shot forth, blasting Birdramon to send her tumbling from the sky. Sora gasped and her crest glowed. One more to go.

"Birdramon, digivolve to...Garudamon!"

Matt sighed, putting his hand on his forehead in an act of frustration and pity. He looked at Garurumon and drew an imaginary line across his neck with his finger. Garurumon nodded.

"Palmon, digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Salmon, digivolve to...Gatomon!"

Garurumon bellowed a guttural laugh. "And they sent me playmates, too!"

"Don't play too rough, big boy," Gatomon quipped right before slashing his nose.

He reared, but only for a moment. Then, his eyes flashed white momentarily, and all hell broke loose.

He pounced on Togemon, striking low to knock the cactus to the ground. At point blank, he let loose a Howling Blaster to incapacitate the digimon. Gatomon had already jumped on him, slashing his back furiously with he Lightning Claw. She might be a problem, he thought. She had a thorough grasp of battle tactics and strategies.

He pulled back suddenly, flipping Gatomon in front of him. The cat landed spryly on her feet and was off in an instant. Garurumon had no choice but to pursue.

Garudamon launched a Wing Blade at Matt, but he just stood his ground, sword held before him in an offensive stance. The flame engulfed him and he remained unscathed. He reached out a finger and shook it back and forth, shaking his head in disapproval. He pulled back his sword, gripping it with both hands, and brought it down in a slash that sent an arc of blue energy at Garudamon.

The digimon barely dodged it, but the shock wave sent her flying. Sora screamed, but her voice was drowned out by the sounds of battle. Matt moved in for the kill.

"Togemon, digivolve to...Lilymon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to...Angewoman!"

The two turned to face Garurumon, waiting for an attack, but the other digimon merely held his ground. Then his head reared back in laughter. A mocking laughter at first, but it slowly changed into a deep cackle of insanity, as one possessed with delusions of immortality. When his head lowered and fixed on them once again, his eyes were cracked red, and a sticky mass of drool hung precariously from his muzzle. He howled and then a bright light shone from his body as he changed form.

He digivolved into Weregarurumon.

But, as the others could testify, there was a strange difference. He had an almost rabid look, drool hanging from his teeth and dripping on the earth. His ears were flat back against his head and his nose was constantly twitching. His breath came in ragged gasps and his eyes were in constant search for blood. The most striking differences, though, were two: his eyes glowed blood red, and he carried a wicked double-edged axe.

"And now," he said, breathing heavily. "The end!"

"Grip of Death!" He swung the axe and struck the earth. The cold that filled the two, Lilymon and Angewoman, was utter. The world dissolved around them into a black void, and the cold bit to the bone. A sense of detachment almost prevailed, but the two were able to shake it off. Lilymon tried to incapacitate Weregarurumon with her Flower Cannon, but that proved to be a huge mistake. The wolf swung his axe, glinting in the light of the full moon, savagely slicing Lilymon. He would have bitter her had Angewoman not launched a Celestial Arrow at him.

Weregarurumon turned his ferocious eyes on her. He licked his chops before charging with his axe. Angewoman gained altitude, but the wolf made an insane leap two hundred feet into the air to slash her three times. She fell back in pain but managed to attack with Heaven's Charm. Weregarurumon laughed, absorbing the blow, and stared at her.

Energy began to build up in him, so much that one could see the bright blue-white light emanating from his body. Mimi covered Kari with her body, looking ferociously at the wolf. But Weregarurumon merely laughed insanely as the light intensified.

Matt walked into the foliage towards the fallen Garudamon, but a shadow jumped in front of him. He heard a tear as a short streak of red appeared on his chest. He looked up and saw Sora, crouched, with short sword in hand. He said nothing, slashing furiously with a two-handed grip.

Sora darted to the side and slashed again, with time low. Before Matt could act, she was out of range, dancing on both feet. Matt sliced again and again with frightening speed, but she just parried or sidestepped each attack. Frustrated, he faked a strike to her right and then lunged to her left. She gasped as she moved instinctively into the blow, which caught her on the side. However, she quickly recovered stepping close to slash him in the side. She brought her face close to his and paused for a moment to stare savagely into his eyes before kicking him to the dirt.

Matt brought his hand up to the side of his mouth, where a think trickle of red ran down to his chin. He began breathing heavily in rage and attacked with fire. He slashed relentlessly and each time Sora parried or dodged, but she began to tire. Then, finally, Matt slashed with all of his might, sending the short sword flying from his hand. He drew his sword back as if to strike, but stepped forward and slapped her hard with the back of his hand.

She fell to the ground, but remained on all fours, slightly quivering. Matt smiled in triumph as he approached her, sword raised overhead. He brought the sword down with the strength of both arms, but at the last minute, Sora rolled aside, jumped past him, and, reaching into her cloak, buried a dagger into his back.

He screeched in pain and slashed mindlessly at the air. Sora was struck, sending a splash of red onto her gray cloak. This time she did not move.

A bright light shot into the night sky as a rapidly expanding bubble of energy shot forth from Garurumon. Everything in a half-mile radius was consumed and disappeared from sight for a full ten seconds. Then the light receded and all was still.


	8. Chapter 7

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 7

"_Once the activation energy of an exothermic_

_reaction is reached, energy is released, fueling_

_the reaction perpetually onward._"

-_General Principles of Chemistry_

"When I woke up, Mimi was already awake," Sora continued. "We found ourselves nearly a mile and a half away from where we fought. Mimi was looking for Kari, but she couldn't find her, so we both searched the surrounding area. We looked from morning until late afternoon, but she was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that we found was her whistle, lying there on the scorched grass." She paused for a moment to swallow.

"We never talked about it. Each of us just figured that the other knew, and that it was probably best left alone. But we kept our hope. We thought that maybe we would just stumble upon her, or something. Our digimon weren't in much better shape than we were; they were completely exhausted and seriously wounded. Since we were just as hurt and tired as they were, we decided to set up camp there for a while. While Matt's army kept marching east, we stayed put. We were there for about two weeks.

"By that time, the memories were too much to handle, so we got up and left. We decided to start looking for you guys and Kari too. At first, it was just like wandering around. But after seeing the same places for a while, we began to make our search more organized. I'd say we'd seen at least two-thirds of the digital world, and are probably familiar with at least half of that. Well, after we'd been searching a few years, Mimi got worn, so we looked for a place to stay and," She spread her arms around her. "Here we are."

The three boys sat in solemn silence. Tai was utterly crushed. Inside, he could feel his life falling apart. He was supposed to take care of his sister and now he had let her down, as well as the rest of his family. There was a deep void inside his heart where Kari had once been, yet he did not cry or break down. The shock had gone too deep. He was completely stunned and just stared at his feet with his mouth half-open. Sora put his arm around him and squeezed him.

Joe and Izzy silently mourned too, but they could not have felt what Tai was feeling. They looked at each other and occasionally glanced at Tai, but said nothing. For a full five minutes the group sat in reflective silence. Then Sora spoke, "So what happened in the real world?"

Tai snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh. You tell them Joe."

Joe looked surprised, but took a deep breath and started, "Well, I guess it all started when we left, of course. When we got to the real world, there were some evil digimon wreaking havoc all over the world. We knew we couldn't handle them all, so we set up that digital barrier. It took a little work to hide it on the net, but we put it at a few key servers, and soon computers all over the world had a copy of it and didn't even know it. Of course that didn't cover everywhere, but we were able to narrow our focus to only a few areas. We spent most of our time fighting in less developed countries. I couldn't stand it one bit (it was a good thing that Mimi didn't agree to come).

"So we went from area to area, defeating the 'head' digimon. It was usually one or a few powerful digimon controlling some henchmen. After the leader was gone the others usually just fell apart, but they were a lot tougher than most of the digimon that we've fought before. What made it even more complicated was that we had to try to protect as many civilians as possible.

"Well, the battles went on for weeks, and I'm sure you don't want all the nitty-gritty details. To put a long story short, we fought for about six or seven weeks, and then finally defeated the last group. Then, using a program in Gennai's last e-mail, we were able to come back here. Oh yeah. During our time in the real world, we found out that the gateway between the real world and the digital world had been somehow sealed, so we couldn't talk to Gennai or any of you guys. It's still sealed-Gennai's program works only once (it was a hack). So if we ever want to get home, we're going to have to open the gateway."

He sighed, letting his head droop to rest on his chest. He laid back on the soft, moist grass, resting his head in his hands, and looked at the passing clouds. "I don't know what we're going to do," he said resignedly.

"Cheer up Joe. There's always hope," Gomamon said.

Joe did not reply.

They sat there for another moment, soaking up nature before Sora rose and said, "C'mon. I'll bet you guys are hungry. Let's have some lunch."

Reluctantly, the other four rose and, with their digimon trailing behind, they made their way up the hill to the huts.

Tai and Sora strolled leisurely by the lakeside. The air was crisp and the smell of wet grass and mist permeated the air. A light breeze made the lake a patchwork of lines, like some checkerboard with infinitesimally small squares. Ducks and other waterfowl rode the slight current, turning occasionally to scold the interlopers. Birds flitted around them, talking of the renewal and rebirth of spring. Tai and Sora were silent.

She reached a hand up for his, but hesitated and withdrew it. Instead, she offered, "We will find her, you know."

Tai did not respond; he remained staring at the ground in front of him. A few seconds later, his head rose. "Huh?"

She repeated herself, "I said we'll find Kari."

"Oh," he replied, distant. "Yeah, of course." His head dropped again to stare at the ground.

They walked on in silence for a moment.

Sora stopped suddenly. "If it's too much for you, you know you can tell me."

He stopped, but did not turn around immediately. When he did, his look was calm, but tense. "You can't begin to understand how I feel."

"Tai," she said, gently. "I'm not pretending to understand your feelings. I'm just saying that I'm here for you if you need me."

Tai sighed. "I'm sorry Sora," he apologized, mollified.

"It's OK." She stepped closer, taking his hand in hers, as they continued their walk.

They were silent as they made their way along the foot-worn path by the lakeside.

"It's been a long time," Sora finally said, wistfully.

"Seven weeks for me, but that's long enough."

They stopped and looked into each other's eyes. "Will things ever be the same?" Sora asked. Suddenly, she seemed small and timid like a child. There was fear and hope in her eyes as she looked up at him with big eyes. Stripped of all protection, physical and mental, there it was: the innermost essence of her soul, revealed and presented before the world. Defenseless.

He drew her in close and hugged her. "Don't worry, Sora," he said, stroking her hair. "We'll find a way. We'll find a way." He rocked her back and forth, soothingly.

***

Kari looked at her pack with satisfaction. She had an extra change of clothes, food for four days, a compass and map, a sweater, a fishing rod, and a knapsack. The plan was pretty simple: she'd follow the river, which would eventually lead to the castle. In her hands, she held the crumpled note she had received the night before. Smoothing it out, she read it again.

"Dear Kari,

Everything's fine now, and we're all back together. I know you might be 

a little suspicious, but I ask you to trust me as a friend. We smoothed things out 

after a long talk, and we've made amends. We're going to start looking for Joe, 

Izzy, and your brother again, and were hoping you'd come along. It's been hard 

trying to find you, but now that we have, we should all get together again, right? 

We're waiting at the castle. Just follow the river. I'll meet you half-way there. 

See you soon!

-Matt"

A few doubts lingered, but she pushed them aside. By now, things had to be better. But it all seemed so sudden. To her, it felt just like yesterday that Matt had fought them in the forest...

"Kari?"

She turned to see Gatomon at her door. Her digimon entered, jumped up on the bed, and sat, looking up at her expectantly. Kari smiled. "Are you ready Gatomon?"

"I'm still not sure about this," Gatomon replied worriedly.

"Well, we've got to try," Kari said, hopeful and determined. "Sure, we're safe here, but we've been here too long doing nothing. I'm not usually the first one to act, but we've got to do something. You understand me, don't you Gatomon?"

Gatomon nodded, hopping to her feet. "Do you intend on telling Gennai?"

Kari bit her lip. She'd thought about that before, but could never really decide what to do. If she told him, he might not let her go. But if she didn't tell him, he would go through all sorts of mental anguish worrying about her. She sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to. I wouldn't want him to kill himself looking for me."

She put on her backpack and headed out the door, Gatomon trailing close behind.


	9. Chapter 8

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 8

"_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer_."

-_The Prince_ by, Machiavelli

T.K. stood, arms folded, with a frowning face of authority.

The two men before him pleaded their case. Just another land squabble, yet nonetheless necessary. As usual, there is a meadow where cows or other livestock graze. They both claim the land to be theirs. It should be an easy case.

When they finished, T.K. thought for a moment. "The land should be equally divided, with a fence built to show the boundary. You will both fund the building of the fence. An official will visit the lands tomorrow to decide the details."

The two men bowed and exited.

Matt remained silent in his corner, waiting for the giant doors of the hall to close before beginning his reproach. "Remember, T.K., the first lesson is that justice must come from an iron fist. These people know not how to rule themselves, and need others to tell them what to do. The first man clearly encroached on lands that belonged to the other. You should have exacted a punishment to the first man and given the land to the second man."

"I'm sorry, Matt," T.K. said, lowering his head.

"In time you will learn." Matt walked out a back door and took his leave.

T.K. stood in the hall alone, save the two stone-faced sentries at the oaken entrance to the King's Chamber. He looked up at the giant, forbidding throne raised above the hall by a set of steps. It stared back at him, oppressive and ancient, like the trees of the old forest and the older yet mountains in the far east. A certain age and twisted wisdom exuded from it, as if the years had tempered it to a refined state of authority which could not be ignored.

Sighing to himself, he pulled his weary body out of the chamber and through the cold, stone halls to his quarters.

Matt sat alone, in an isolated chamber, staring into the light of a dozen candles. The room was some ancient shrine of gods long forgotten and that still remained, faded pictures dancing out their acts of heroism and infamy. Each of them held their post, watching wearily for perhaps a time when their followers would return. They almost mourned and wept aloud for the days when their names were remembered, when their customs practiced. There was a time when their voices were heard across the land, but now, they sulked-silent, leaden faces worn by the winds of time.

He had started coming there perhaps a year or two ago. It was an offshoot of his chamber, which he had largely ignored for most of his reign. But soon, he grew curious, and had a mind to have a look around. He found things exactly as they stood this very day; he had not moved a single thing, except to replace old candles, dust the statues, and other housekeeping affairs.

There was a larger room just like it near the town square. It was more of a cathedral-like version of the personal shrine in Matt's chambers, and as such, it was equally wasted away and abandoned. The common folk always steered clear of it, and no one ever spoke of it, even when questioned by Matt himself. Occasionally a story or rumor would arise about some old hag in the dregs of town who knew of the old ways, or of some farmer who had mysteriously disappeared. Then there were the senile and destitute who would sometimes ramble on and on incoherently about the "haunted" place, even lapsing into an ancient language at times. But they were isolated cases. Most stayed away from the place because they said it was a good place to get killed.

Still, as Matt thought more and more, he found himself increasingly intrigued with this ancient culture. How long had it been here? Who had left it? Was the digiworld around then? How could it even be as old as it looks? The questions echoed in his head, often for days. And if, by chance, he would answer one question, it would only lead to another series of more mind-boggling questions.

But then it came to have a deeper significance to him. For some reason, he felt almost comforted in the presence of these long-outdated deities. As if he shared some bond with them, some common aspect which he could only perceive but not substantiate. Perhaps it was the ambition, the ambition to be something greater, the want for glory, a need for strength, the want of acceptance. But he always brushed these idle thoughts aside. He preferred to sit beneath the silent eyes of these gods and to meditate and ponder in peace. There, his mind was one with the world.

He looked more intently into the light of the candles, squinting, as if searching for something that was not there. For a few fleeting moments, he had almost seen, or rather sensed something, but it was gone almost the moment it came. It had been happening lately; he would get some hint of presence and search for it, but the harder he looked, the more elusive it would be. Finally, Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling slowly. He held it for a moment before letting the air out gradually. Then, he gathered himself up and rose, blowing out the candles with a quick breath.

His muscles cramped slightly under the weight of his body. He took a moment to shake some life into them. Checking his watch, he realized that he had been there for nearly two hours. He shook his head; his meditation sessions had been getting longer and longer, but it seemed nearly the same to him. Perhaps he was losing grasp of something that was once his. He reflected on that thought for a moment, but pushed it aside to think of more pressing issues.

In the shrine, the silent faces of the ancient gods continued their vigil.

***

A gentle breeze blew her hair across her face.

Mimi sat in a small patch of springtime flowers blooming in a grassy meadow by the lake. The clouds inched across the sky rhythmically, in time with the swaying of the trees and the currents of the lake. Her eyes drifted east, to the vast expanse of lush green hillsides which ended, somewhere beyond the horizon, upon a series of gray mountain ranges. Somewhere in that direction, on a large knoll overlooking a broad plain, there was a stone castle. Somewhere, there was he.

It always brought a sadness upon her whenever she thought of him, but she could not help but do so. Matt was never quite the social or outgoing type, but you could see in him a capacity to care for others. In his own silent way, he did express his emotions and feeling, his thoughts and reflections. He was speaking a language that only a small handful in the world ever chose to speak. There was a voice, but it could not be heard.

It pained her to see him such as he was in recent times. There were high times and there were low times, but none so low as now. Matt had always based his actions upon a care for others, but somehow, perhaps in his blind faith in himself and his justice, his intentions became twisted and warped. Like a young sapling, he grew and grew, but his leaves were destined to be shaped by the will of others.

That was not to say that he was a weak person. In fact, he was quite the opposite. But it is often the strong-minded that come to be the clay for others, for once twisted, they are hard to reshape.

She often asked herself when it all began, when she had taken such an interest in his character. Perhaps it had been since the very beginning, and she had not noticed it. But she could still remember the first time it became completely clear to her.

They were at the amusement park and everyone was having fun, but Matt merely leaned silently against a tree and contented himself to watch. He would occasionally scold T.K., or help some fallen comrade back onto his or her feet. It was fatherly, the attitude he conveyed, which was a stark contrast with his usual seeming immaturity. It was then that she realized that there was a whole depth to his character heretofore unknown to her. Matt would forever be a mystery, a singularity entrapping all those who come near.

Still more distinct in her memories was her last fond recollection of him. That was when they had first begun to open up to each other. It was none other than the magical season of summer...

They sat on a grassy hill overlooking the city. She lay in his lap with him idly stroking her hair. He was doing all the talking, but she didn't mind. It was soothing to hear his voice ramble on about his ideas of grandeur and plans for the future. She would occasionally say a few words, but it was much easier to listen, and much more relaxing. Finally, Matt stopped talking for a moment. When he began again, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Have you ever thought about the future?"

She looked up dreamily, lightly frowning. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...well, not like what's going to happen tomorrow, but like what you'll be doing in ten, twenty years."

"Don't be so silly, Matt," she said. "Why bother yourself so much over all that? Whatever happens is bound to happen anyway," she said off-handedly.

He paused again in thought. "Do you see me in your future?"

It hit her then. No longer was it kids fooling around during summertime, but some bigger, larger issue. Commitment. The idea was frightening and alien, yet somehow attractive and exhilarating. It was as if she was making a passage to a world of responsibility that she had fought all her life against. But this time, it was different. This time she wanted it.

They stared into each other's eyes for a time, Matt tense, waiting for an answer. Finally, Mimi laughed, pulled his face down to hers, and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 9

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 9

"_One foot in front of the other,_

_The path into the forest deep;_

_Part the trees and the brushes,_

_Into the dark man's keep._"

-_Palaen Wanderings_, by Kari Kamiya

Kari looked up at the light of the waxing moon. The crescent floated amidst a mist of gray, which only partially obscured its brilliance. Like diamonds in the sky, the stars twinkled, turning the night into a flickering display of lights. To the east, the mountains loomed, the ever-constant element of a dynamically changing world. For eons, they watched, and for eons more, they would stand guard over the valleys and plains. And then there was her, a small girl with a devoted companion, alone in the night.

Things were not as bad as they seemed, though. She felt comfortable in the darkness with Gatomon as her only company. Nature went on about her business around Kari, and she fell into silent observation. Though she had come to see the fields, the forests, the trees, and the sky so much in the Digiworld, it always seemed new to her. City life had left a lasting impression on her, and deep inside, it would always be her home. But for now, there was Life.

She turned her eyes upon the figure of Gatomon, taking a light nap on the cool grass. During the nights, when she was asleep, Gatomon would keep watch, even though Kari often insisted that they would be fine. To counter this, Kari would stay up, letting Gatomon sleep from the early evening to later at night. This way, they shared the burden, which ended up benefiting both of them.

She made loud noises setting up her knapsack by the dimming fire. Gatomon rose quietly from her sleep and looked slightly dazed, silent reproaching herself for her lapse in watchfulness. "I'm going to go to sleep now, Gatomon," Kari announced. "Good night." She climbed into her knapsack and closed her eyes, letting her mind ease into soothing unconsciousness.

Matt's eyes played across the words, but he was no longer comprehending. Sighing, he closed _The Prince_ and set it aside. He sat on a green velvet armchair in his library which was lit by an electric lamp, one of the few bits of technology he allowed. On the small table next to the armchair sat a pile of books, among them Mahan's _The Influence of Sea Power on History_, Hobbes' _Leviathan_, Marx and Engles' _Communist Manifesto_, and other books of military and political doctrine, with the occasional biography of Rommel, Patton, or some other famous general. Books had come to dominate a portion of his time. As he read, his thoughts brooded over and mere notions became ideas. Before him he saw the thoughts of great others, which he sought either to emulate or surpass. He was trying to establish peace and order which would last, and to do so, he would have to pick and chose ideas from the best.

Although he would like to think differently, he had come to agree with the philosophy that men cannot rule themselves. They are base, conniving, and evil by nature. As such, it is up to the elite and the intellectual to guide the rest of humanity, like parents to the children. Perhaps someday, he thought, mankind will grow up, and then we can have a truly equal society. But for now, power would best be placed in the hands of the elite.

He sought to imitate, in a broad sense, those benevolent governors of the Renaissance Italian city-states. He would help the arts flourish, support public education at all levels, attempt public works, stimulate commerce, and raise the standard of living. But to do so would take many years, and often these kinds of flowering programs die with their leaders. Therein lay the problem: a successor. He would need someone to continue the leadership, extending the foreseen Golden Age to the following generations. In his study of history, he often found the most corrupt dictatorships to follow the most benevolent, as in Ancient Greece.

This is where T.K. came in. He saw T.K. now not only as a brother, but also as a legacy. In him, he would impound the great ideas of the thousands of years of history of man. From the Code of Hammurabi to the Magna Carta to the Constitution of the United States of America, he would show him all the goodness of history while warning him of its evils.

But alas, there were many miles to go before this dream would be complete. And he must be careful, for he was setting the foundation for future generations to come. So many things to do...

A knock at the door.

"Enter."

A messenger stepped into the doorway. "Sir, she has been spotted along the river."

Matt rose from his chair. "Good. Show me."

The servant bowed and led him through the halls as Garurumon silently followed, staying behind in the shadows.

"He has left."

T.K. looked up at Angemon, who returned the stare impassively. He rose, nodding his head towards a nearby grandfather clock on the wall. The two moved off towards the clock, and after a manipulation of switches, a part of the stone wall shifted aside in the neighboring room. They then went into the neighboring chamber and made their way into the passage, which spiraled down into the deep labyrinth of ancient tunnels long since forgotten. With a single sputtering torch to guide him, he moved swiftly and silently towards a room, unnoticeable to the passing eye, but only evident upon inspection.

He flipped a switch, and a light flickered on, accompanied by the humming sound of an electric generator. The room housed a plethora of computer, telecommunications, and electronic equipment. Here was the essence of the underground movement, deep within the caverns of the one who would seek it destroyed. Here was the central hub of the last remnants of the electronic network spanning the digital world, all but dismantled by Matt in his rise to power. Here was the last scant means of mass communication that was available on any scale. And here, T.K. made his base. Here he would stand.

The gushing and swirling sounds of the river lulled Kari peacefully to sleep, but to a sleep that was anything but peaceful. She dreamt the kind of dream that she had come to know well: the dream of premonition. In it, she was reaching out to her friends, but the harder she tried, the farther they disappeared, and the darker the world around her became. Finally, she saw Matt and Tai fighting. Tai wielded a giant sword, wearing glowing blue gauntlets, and Matt was poised above him, striking furiously with a battleaxe glowing fiery red. His mechanical right arm glinted in the dim light menacingly as Tai fell to his knees, clutching a mortal wound. As Matt raised his sword for the final blow, a pinpoint of light came from behind him and illuminated the whole chamber with a blinding glow. Then, there was a flash, and Kari sat up in her knapsack, sweating.

Looking around her, all seemed normal. Gatomon was sitting by the river staring off into the distance. The fire was reduced to mere glowing embers, and her supplies sat still and quiet near its glow. Sitting up straighter, she inhaled deeply. The cold, crisp air was refreshing, with the thin layers of fog stemming the air from becoming too cold. The light of the moon trickled down to the grassy covering in slivers, sliced up by the shadowy forms of trees and passing clouds.

As she sat, however, a strange feeling began to creep upon her, nipping at the edges of her consciousness. One might have dismissed it as an itch or a cramp, but it tugged at her persistently, growing in intensity. Nearby, Gatomon's ears twitched as she rose and looked off towards the east. She felt it too. As if her body acted on its own, she rose from the security of the knapsack and looked in the same direction, rubbing her arms to fight the chill.

In the distance, the two-beat sound of a fast approaching creature could be heard.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump..._


	11. Chapter 10

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 10

"_The great warrior gave war cries of victory, and_

_feasted over the blood of the fallen. Returning home,_

_he cowered at the deadly, ice-cold stare of his wife._"

-_Men are from Myria, Women are from Kliinasha_

"Eggghhhh!!!"

Mimi grunted as she slashed the soft underbelly of the ox open. Grimacing, she dug both arms into the fallen beast and began to pull out the intestines. Her plain pants and shirt were covered with blood, and her arms were buried up to her rolled-up sleeves. A strange gurgling sounded nearby. In a fluid motion, she swished aside her tangled hair and looked up.

Joe stood quivering a short distance away, one hand clutched over his mouth and the other clutched over his stomach. Mimi merely smiled when she saw the deathly-pale look on his face. Suddenly, Joe let out a sigh as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground. Tai, sitting in the shade of a tree, burst out laughing while Izzy was still staring in shock at the sight of Mimi. Sighing and shaking her head, Mimi returned her attention to the ox, making quick work of the job.

She put the intestines in a waterproofed hemp bag and tied a rope around the ox's neck. As she dragged the carcass towards camp, Izzy and Tai came up alongside her. "Um...how...er...you know..." Izzy began.

Mimi kept pulling and responded offhandedly, "We've been through a lot, Sora and I. We learned to survive. What more is there?"

"Oh," he replied.

They remained silent for the rest of the way, Tai and Izzy occasionally glancing at Mimi's small, firm, bulging biceps.

When Joe returned to camp a half-hour later, he was rubbing his head. Izzy was sitting at a wooden table, with Tai perched over Izzy as he typed away at his computer. Joe approached them and looked at what was absorbing Izzy's complete attention.

"So, what's going on here?" he queried.

Tai stopped in his pacing and folded his arms. "Izzy here thinks he's found something. Right?"

Izzy didn't respond immediately. Tai promptly nudged him. "Hmmm?" Izzy turned his head to look at the two.

"You found something, right?" Tai repeated.

"Oh, yes," Izzy said. "Something most curious. While the digital world seems in disarray, it looks like there's still some remnants of the old network left. Look here." Izzy pointed to the computer screen. Open on the desktop was a window that looked like an internet browser-some program he'd been working on to surf the networks of the digital world. It displayed a tree of folders, files, and networked drives-just another mess of data to Joe and Tai.

"Well, what is it?" Joe asked.

"Oh," Izzy responded suddenly. "Here. This might make things a little clearer." He tapped away at the keyboard, and the files changed into comprehensible pictures and links. "This is like a server. It's designed like the internet back home. Watch. I click here, and takes me to this database. If I click here I can look at the mountains over there. And when I click here I can talk to..."

He paused, staring at the screen as the others waited for him to complete his response. "Well, well. Tell us," Tai said impatiently.

"Wow." Those were the only words that came out of Izzy's mouth. "Wow." He frowned, and tapped at the keyboard again. He pinched his lip in thought and kept typing. "Izzy!" Tai shouted. "You're killing us with suspense!"

"Hmmm? Oh!" he said. "I think I've just found something interesting. It looks like an account of everything that's happened over the past few years! Everything that we've missed! And even, more, I think I've found a hidden organization."

Tai frowned and looked closer, trying to follow as Izzy typed and clicked, going from screen to screen. "Got it!" Izzy shouted. "I've found a contact."

"You found them? Are you sure?" T.K. tried to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Yes," Angemon whispered.

A knock sounded at the solid, wooden doors.

"Yes?" T.K. called out.

A muffled voice. "The master requires your presence."

"Coming." T.K. turned to Angemon. "Keep an eye on them. Send word out to the field. Only the most reliable." He headed to the door, but stopped. "Oh, and keep it _quiet_."

Angemon nodded, smiling for the first time in years.

"One! Two! Three!"

_Thunk! Thok! Crack!_

"One! Two! Three!"

_Crack! Thak!_ "Unnngghhhh!"

Tai rubbed his stomach in pain, keeling over on the ground. "C'mon Tai, you can do better than that!" Mimi threw down her stick and removed her padded gloves. Folding her arms, she approached him. "Take a break. We'll work more tomorrow. I can practice with Sora."

Tai nodded, grunting in assent. He couldn't believe it. In the first five minutes, Mimi made mince meat of him. She went easy on him for another twenty minutes, but that still didn't stop the five bruises, six blisters, two scratches, and three cuts from attaching themselves to him. And he'd taken three breaks while Mimi kept going! He would've thought he was dreaming, but the pain was definitely there. Definitely.

He finally gathered up the strength to lift himself up and make his way uphill to the camp. There, he saw Izzy, once again, working on his laptop. Joe was helping Sora make some repairs to the huts. Mimi was sitting casually at the wooden table, looking like her normal self. When he approached she smiled and waved at him like nothing had happened.

The first words that came out of his mouth were, "Why don't you do this to any of the others?" He waved his arms at Izzy and Joe.

"Well," Mimi began, as if she had already prepared a response, "Joe doesn't have to for the obvious reasons. We all know he isn't the strongest of people, and that's not likely to change. Besides, he would probably get an asthma attack every five minutes.

"Izzy, well him..." She paused for a brief moment in thought. "He's busy with other things. And besides, the workout would ruin his cute face." She turned and gave Izzy a big hug, which scared him so much fell off the bench. Tai stared on in shock as Izzy sat on the floor blushing and nervously smiling. He tried to get up a few times, but kept tripping over himself. Mimi reached down, pulled him up off his feet, and set him straight.

"I...uh...." Izzy began. "Did I do something?" he asked, turning an even deeper shade of red.

Mimi just smiled at him and giggled.

Tai slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head in utter disbelief.

Tai stared at the setting sun from his seat at the wooden table. His chin was resting on its surface and his arms folded above his head. Inside, he felt a strange, indescribable feeling. The best analogy he could come up with was that he felt like a neutered dog, castrated and bereft of his manhood. He sighed. There was no real reason he should feel this way-the female sex has many muscular representatives-but his nature took over. After all, he was a male. The experience with Mimi just hit so close to home, though...

"Tai?"

Tai did not move as Sora took a position beside him. She remained silent, waiting for a reaction. "Tai?" she called, chanting out the syllables of his name as if he were far away. "If you're wondering, you're still a man."

Tai closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh, get over it, big boy," she said. "You weren't like this that time in second grade when I..."

"I get it, I get it," Tai interrupted.

Sora smiled. "So you are alive, are you?" She mussed his hair. "Look. Things aren't so bad. You know that."

Tai sighed deeply. "I guess." He lifted his head up and looked at Sora. "But Mimi..."

"Oh you!" Sora chided, pushing his head away lightly.

Mimi watched the two bantering in the orange glow of the setting sun. Their giggles echoed through the landscape, their silhouettes dancing back and forth. Finally, Mimi turned away and walked on the grass alone. She looked down at her feet. The grass softly gave way under her shoes, springing back up to life behind her. Silently, she shuffled into the night.

Stopping, she looked into the sky to see the first few stars appear. She extended her arm up into the sky, opening her palm as if reaching out for something distant. There was only the sad, lonely twinkling of the pinpoints of light, and the solitary maiden in the sky, shining her pale face down upon the world. Letting out her breath, she dropped her head and walked on. As she receded into the darkness, she reached out beside her, grasping the darkness. She almost caught a hold of something.

Matt felt a cool touch upon his hand. Looking down, he saw nothing. He closed his eyes and thought hard, thinking of that strange feeling of ecstasy he felt. It was but gone. For a moment, his heart had been touched. But only for a moment. He flexed his mechanical right hand, and was off into the darkness of the night.

***

_They came upon a midnight clear_.

The shadow grew into the figure of Matt. Kari felt an icy chill down her spine, as she wrapped her jacket closer around her. She held back the gasp when she saw his arm. He must've noticed the tension in her eyes, because he instinctively flexed his mechanical right hand. As he approached, he wore a smile of friendship, inviting her forward. She hesitated, held back by some instinctive feeling, but finally rushed forward to greet him.

"Matt!" she cried.

"Kari!" he called back, his smile broadening. He opening up his arms as Kari embraced him.

"It's been so long," she said, her voice full of sorrow and uncertainty.

"Everything's OK now, Kari," he said, squeezing her. "We're all back at the castle, and it'll be just like old times. Why," he continued in a dreamy fashion, "when

the snow comes, you and T.K. can play. And we'll build a snow man, decorate a Christmas tree, and there'll be plenty of food to eat..."

She was entranced by his comforting talk as she burrowed her face in his warm, protective body. Her cheek touched his cold arm, though, and it caused the hairs on the back of her neck to prickle. But she was too overwhelmed with relief to pay much attention. She dismissed it as the wind. "Come on, Matt," she said, looking up into his confident smile. "Let's go. It's so _cold_ here."

Kari quickly gathered her things and followed Matt towards the forest trail where Garurumon was waiting. "Come on Gatomon!" Kari called back.

Gatomon followed silently. _There is a strange smell here..._


	12. Chapter 11

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 11

"_L'état, c'est moi._""_I am the state._"

-_King Louis XIV of France_

As they approached the gloomy castle, Kari shivered from a sudden breeze. She looked up at the shadowy ramparts, where dark colored flags, frayed with time, whipped against the early autumn winds. A lone raven perched upon the highest tower took flight at the sight of them and circled above silently. The molded drawbridge creaked down slowly as a hunting horn cried out into the predawn darkness.

"Where are they?" Kari asked eagerly.

Matt smiled back at her. "Be patient."

They rode through the gate and along the path to the center of the courtyard, where Garurumon stopped and they dismounted. Attendants came to offer their services, taking items and giving others. Matt then led Kari to the Great Hall, accompanied by a few guards. When they entered the massive chamber, it was devoid of all life, save a shadow on the dais. The room was dimly lit, leaving entire regions covered by dark, swaying shadows. The glow from the torches formed small yellow spheres spaced at distances along the wall.

Walking along the dim red carpet leading up to the throne was like a trip through time. Along the walls were the portraits of strange and not-so-strange others, who had each had their turn at the crown. The infamous, the great, and the unknown stood side by side, lining the ominous path. As she passed each one, their eyes seemed to follow her, sending the scorn of thousand years into her small figure.

Time froze and space warped in upon itself. A feeling of vertigo crept upon Kari, though she somehow found the strength to continue forward. It seemed like years later when she finally reached the throne. The shadow stood still.

Matt signaled for her to wait where she was, as he walked up the throne and spoke a few words to the shadow. He returned to Kari and spoke a few words of comfort. "I have to go somewhere on business, but I'll be nearby. This is a friend of mine." He pointed to the anonymous shadow. "I'm sure you'll find him very familiar." Matt made his way down the long hall, Kari watching him all the way. When he exited, Kari returned her eyes upon the shadow.

She did not see Matt double back and head towards a secret side entrance to an observation chamber hidden high in the walls of the hall.

The shadow descended the stairs, but the ill lighting provided no hint of identity. Kari felt her muscles tighten as the figure loomed closer. Finally, she was eye-level with him. When his face rose and the light caught, she gasped.

"T.K.!"

Gatomon followed Kari into the hall. Something was terribly odd. The hackles stood up on the back of her neck as she glanced quickly around the room. She stopped to look at the imposing figure of an imperial lord when a shadow loomed from behind her. She never saw her assailant.

"OK," Izzy began, his breath quickening slightly. "Here we go."

He entered the "website" that he had found earlier. Tai, Joe, Mimi, and Sora watched on silently. As Izzy navigated this way and that through the digital domain, he kept an eye on security. If the digital world was such a wreck, there was most likely some evil being watching and waiting to strike at any time. He did not want to alert anyone or anything of his presence.

The "website" was very cryptic. At times he would arrive at a screen of text that did not make sense, like "big purple. I go this do; he job jump swing for eat" and on and on. Then he would navigate through links only to arrive back at the main page or at a dead end. Often, he would arrive at a page that was written in some sort of strange language, which he had to attempt to decipher. There was only one thing he knew for sure-one wrong step, and there was likely to be trouble.

Izzy frowned. The organization was confusing and chaotic, if there was any at all. Everything seemed so random. Pieces didn't fit together. There was so much data, but almost no sense in it, and what did make sense was useless. No, there was definitely a pattern or code of some sort. If only he could figure it out...

"Izzy?"

He looked up at Sora hovering above him. "Hmmm?"

"You look tired. You know, you've been at it for a few hours."

"I have?"

"Yep. Look. You keep working. Here's something to eat if you're hungry." She placed a plate of fish, meat, and fruits, and left a cup of cool water. "We're counting on you, you know. Keep at it. We know you'll get it soon." She gave a smile of reassurance before turning and leaving to other duties.

Izzy sighed. _If it were only that easy_. He yawned, feeling the stiffness in his muscles. _Perhaps I do need a break_, he though, eyeing the plate of food.

"T.K.?" Kari called again.

T.K. smiled nervously at her. He looked worn. His garb was a finely woven silk tunic with comfortably loose pants. Strapped to his chest was a plate of light armor, which had the coat of arms that Matt had designed-a blue wolf upon chevrons of red and orange. He wore a belt with a scabbard attached to it; the sword was in his gloved hands. A helm rested on a small table nearby, which was the final element to his attire.

"How has it been?" Kari asked, unsure of how to start.

T.K. glanced around nervously. He seemed like he was waiting for something, but he finally answered. "I'm...I'm OK."

"And the others?" Kari continued.

He remained silent, staring at the stone wall.

"What happened to the others?" Kari persisted with genuine concern.

T.K. suddenly turned to Kari. "I'm sorry."

Kari looked bewildered. 'What do you mean? Is Tai hurt? How are they?"

"No, no." T.K. said quickly and fiercely. He paced a little. "I'm sorry. I have to."

"Have to what?"

T.K. did not answer. His sword was raised above his head.

Izzy was silent, depressingly munching on an apple. He was walking along the lakeside alone. It was the late evening. Even from his position he could still make out the faint glow of his laptop. He tried to forget about his findings, but his mind kept wandering back to the symbols he saw. He copied a few of them down onto a paper which now lay tucked away in his pocket, crumpled up with frustration. Finishing the apple, he sighed and looked out across the lake. The light of waxing moon reflected off of the water in a scene Monet could only dream of. Feeling the weight in his hand, he threw the core out into the water with all of his might and frustration. After watching it disappear beneath the surface, leaving a ring of concentric circles upon the water, he sat and stared across the lake.

And then he saw it.

It was just a brief moment. Something familiar crossed his eyes. Something he had seen many times before. He stared across the water again and scanned the horizon. There were just the same mountains and fields in the distance. He continued to look for a few more moments, but then just buried his hands in his face. _What's wrong with me? I should be able to do this. Why is it taking so long? It seems so simple..._

As his vision drifted he caught it again. The sight. This time, he froze in his position. It was clear before him. From the exact position he was in, in that particular time of day, he could see it. The mountains formed a jagged "M" formation, with the moon hovering above it, a glowing sphere of white. The multicolored fields formed a pattern, the darker greens almost tracing out a design.

He followed the sight with his eyes, and then he knew where he had seen it. He quickly got out the paper in his pocket and uncrumpled it. Standing up, he placed in front of him at a distance. On the paper was the same "M" formation with the same white sphere, and the pattern of green below.

Without waiting a moment longer, he rushed up the hill to his laptop.

T.K. sat on the steps in the sputtering light on the torch. Near him, slightly hidden in the shadows, was an unmoving figure. He was breathing heavily. Dark red stains covered his garb, tainting the sigil of the wolf. Quietly, he gasped for air, squinting to keep the tears from his eyes. Finally, he dropped the sword to the floor with a metallic clatter, threw off his gloves to one side, and covered his face in his hands.

The echo of footsteps sounded from afar. Sniffing hastily, T.K. replaced his gloves, picked up his sword, and stood at full height. He tried to don an impassive face, but his breathing was too ragged and he could not hold back all of his tears. Slowly, Matt's figure grew in size as he came closer. The recognizable hulk of Garurumon followed close behind, and farther back was Angemon, who kept his eyes on the ground directly in front of him.

The thoughts that went through T.K.'s head were jumbled and incoherent. _Should I have done it? I have to obey Matt or suffer a punishment worse than death, but is that enough justification? Should I have sent her away and fled with her? How much am I willing to sacrifice? Is it time to stand up to him?_ A cold feeling on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. It was Matt's hand.

"I know this was hard for you, but I'm proud of you, T.K." He patted him on the shoulder. "You were brave and did what was right. You may not understand now, but someday, you will see why things like this have to be done." He snapped his fingers and pointed to the unmoving figure. Two servants appeared and bowed before carrying the body away. "Now come, T.K. There are more important issues to attend to."

T.K. looked up with deep, tired eyes at Matt. For a brief second, there was a spark, some hint of a fire, but then it was gone. He dropped his head and nodded, dragging his body alongside Matt out of the Great Hall.

It was the middle of the night. Matt paced restlessly in the darkness of his chamber. Finally, he stopped and quietly exited. The guards shifted to attention, but Matt signaled them to be at ease. He continued down the dark hallway, following its twists and turns. The light of the torches passed by like the drumbeats of a rhapsody on a windy night. His thoughts were unclear; his intentions were unknown. Almost by instinct, he navigated his way down the hall.

When he came upon a large, steel door with two guards posted, he stopped. The guards saluted, and he saluted back. He approached the door and looked at both of the guards. One of them shifted uncomfortably, but the other remained silent. Wearing a look of authority, he ordered them to unlock the door. The guard hesitated for a brief moment before fumbling for the keys.

"Let no one in," he ordered. "I am not to be disturbed."

The guards nodded, opening the door to allow him in.

When Matt entered, the door silently closed behind him. Heat blazed from a fireplace on the left wall, which provided the only light in the room. The silk screen on the canopy bed near the fireplace was open, revealing a small, worn body. Nearby, lying on a small cot, was the ever-loyal Guard of the Light, her fur stained a deep red. He could only watch in silent admiration of her courage and devotion, virtues which he deeply respected. Yet like her charge, there was that youthful foolishness and naiveté which led her astray.

The room itself was comparatively small, but snug. Its furnishings were nearly bare, but it served its purpose. Matt went through a doorway which led to an adjacent washroom. He filled a bowl with warm water and selected a soft towel. Moving to a large cabinet, he opened it and chose a few labeled jars. He then gathered all these together and placed them on a small table by the bed. Searching with his eyes, he found a candle and retrieved it. He lit it in the holder and held it close to Kari's face.

She was almost unrecognizable because of the injuries, but Matt could still see her distinctive features. Her small round face was there, as was her silent, passive facial features. Even in her current state, she seemed filled with an inner peace. But the purity was tarnished by the black eye and the lacerations covered with dried blood. Moving the candle along her body, he could see the places where she had been hit. There was a large bruise on her arm, a few broken ribs, various swellings of red here and there, and many scrapes and bruises on her legs.

Bringing the candle back up to her face, he looked into it deeply.

"Oh, Kari," he whispered quietly. "Why do you have to be so foolish?" He shook his head. "So sweet and innocent. I wish this did not have to be, but the stars are calling, my friend. I have heard them calling, and I will answer." He paused, watching the flickering of the candle play across her face. "But perhaps you can impound some reason upon the others. They are so stubborn at times. Yes. You will show them. I know you will. You must. For I should hate to think what would come to pass if this were not so."

Setting down the candle, he dipped the towel in the bowl of water. Looking once more into her torn face, he squeezed the towel. As he cleansed her wounds, his thoughts drifted. _As if an angel had fallen from heaven itself..._


	13. Chapter 12

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 12

"_...and I swear to uphold equality and justice throughout_

_the lands; to defend the freedoms of life, liberty, and the_

_pursuit of happiness; to honor the words and laws of the_

_land; and to forever stand for the principle that all men_

_are created equal._"

-_Oath of Allegiance_, given by warriors upon making the Passage

Mim, Sora, Joe, Tai, and Izzy sat at the wooden table outside of the huts that had served as their meeting point for days now. Izzy was busy doing something on his laptop, and the others were waiting for him to announce something. Tai had a stick and was idly scribbling on the table with it. Joe, with his bag set on the table in front of him, was unmoving and silent. Sora was looking off into the trees, watching the birds and other small animals frolic in the grass. Mimi had her chin rested on her folded arms; her thoughts were elsewhere. Finally, Izzy stood at full height and addressed the group.

"Guys, I think I've cracked the code," he began, "but I'll need your help. Mimi, Sora, you know this place well, right?" The two of them nodded. "Good." He took out a few pieces of paper. "Can you tell me where these locations are? This one's by the lake." He pointed to the depiction of the moon over the mountains and fields.

Mimi took the pile and passed a few of the sheets to Sora. Frowning, she looked at them closely. They were easy to recognize after she sorted out what represented what. The pictures were mostly surreal, showing both what was there and what was not there. It took a great familiarity to be able to put the pieces together. But she had seen the scenes often enough to recognize them. Glancing at Sora, she caught a look of deep concentration. She was poring over her own pictures.

"So, what do you think?" Izzy asked them, hiding his eagerness.

After a few moments of thought, Sora looked up from her papers. "A little strange, but identifiable." Mimi nodded in assent.

"Good," Izzy said. "Now look here." He pointed to the screen of his laptop. On it was a map of the digital world from the top down. "Can you point to me where each of these locations are?" There were seven symbols altogether. When Izzy plotted the location, they made a circle with a point in the center. Izzy smiled.

"Thanks. I can take it from here." He continued to tap on his laptop at breakneck speed. "See these? These are the pages I got the symbols from." There was one symbol per page for the first six symbols, and on each page, the symbol was located on a different spot. The rest of the page was filled with scattered lines and curves that made no sense. However, all of the six pages contained the seventh symbol, the one for the center of the circle. "It's like a puzzle, and this is the key. Watch." He continued to type. "See. For each of these pages, I align them such that the symbol overlaps the location on the map. So all of the pages are like pie pieces around that central point."

They watched as the pieces arranged themselves and the scattered lines and curves of each page overlapped with the others. The end result was a circular tablet with six symbols surrounding the edges and a seventh in the center. Filling the rest of the circle was an inscription. It was in Latin.

Frowning, Izzy accessed a translator program he had kept on his laptop. "This is Latin, but it'll only take me a moment." A pause. "O.K. It reads:

_From the stars and the skies, the fire will fall;_

_To the stars and the skies, the wolf will reach._

_And thence the heavens and the earth will meet,_

_To determine Fate and Destiny._

_ _

_'Ere the night, the Light will fall,_

_The shadows grow to engulf the world;_

_Through the void, the planet spins,_

_Seven times hence the wheels begin._

_ _

_The Light and the Dark are two inseparable;_

_When shadows cast, the Dark lurks,_

_But kisses the Light at where they meet:_

_The edge, the border of the worlds,_

_The edge, the shadow's owner._

_ _

_First is the Sign of the Shadow,_

_When the wolf will fly the banners of all._

_Behind, his friends, ahead, his foes,_

_But Destiny watches impassively._

_ _

_Second is the Sign of Fire;_

_From the depth of the coldness,_

_The flames will rise,_

_Engulfing all who dare trod near._

_ _

_Third is the Sign of the Bear;_

_For in the winter, the bear sleeps deep;_

_Waiting, watching, waiting, resting,_

_Saving for the time to come._

_ _

_Fourth is the Sign of Time;_

_The time that was lost will be found._

_Returning from the lands afar,_

_The sojourn ended at last._

_ _

_Fifth is the Sign of the Sigil;_

_In the deep of night, the banners march,_

_In the deep of might, the brave will fall;_

_Reft apart, torn asunder, the piece once whole will shatter again._

_ _

_Sixth is the Sign of the Light,_

_Sixth is the Sign of the Night;_

_From far and wide, the wheels revolve,_

_And to the final Fate resolve;_

_In the heart of darkness here_

_The Light shall kiss the Darkness shadows._

_ _

_Seven Signs for Seven Souls,_

_One and Last, Fate will tell;_

_Seven Signs to guide the whole,_

_To the ancient paths of Destiny._"

The group remained silent as they soaked in the depth of what they were reading. It was a prophecy. A telling from beyond of fate and future. Herein lay the secret to the coming encounters of the digital world. Herein lay the key to the future.

Tai and Sora walked through the forest following a slightly worn trail through the colorful blend of orange, red, and green of the early autumn. Summer was still in the air, though, with the birds racing from tree to tree to remind every being of nature that this was so. They were scolded by the still-sleepy squirrels from their comfortable nestle in a hollow tree. The human passerbys remained oblivious to the busy schedule of nature; time was theirs.

As they walked in silence, Tai's thoughts drifted far and near. On the one hand, there was Kari, his sister and charge. Where was she in the large, inhospitable digital world? Was she O.K.? He hated to have her out of her reach, but fate took a turn which he could not control. He could only hope that Gatomon would be enough protection for her.

On the other hand, there was Sora. Yes, Sora. It was quite a curious thing, this idea of coming to terms with the self. Yet Tai had done this, strange as it seemed. Awkwardly, if not confusedly, he had looked into himself and saw how he really felt about her. So, at last, the conscious and the subconscious agreed: _Yes, there was Sora_, they said. _Mine_.

Sora let her mind relax. Years of relative solitude have given her many a chance to think, so she decided to let her brain have a rest. Having mentally aged years beyond Tai was strange, but she was still, physically, her. And Tai was ever himself. Or seemed to be. Perhaps it was this change that she was worried about. How have the years changed her? Is Tai _really_ the same, or have his experiences in the real world been as shocking as hers in the digital world? Why were things so discordant? Everything used to make sense, but now they all just blend into one large cacophony of sound.

Over the years, she has had much time to think about herself. With Tai present, her thoughts could not help but dwell upon him. It is strange what separation does to friends. You never seem to realize how much it changes you until it actually happens. During her sojourn with Mimi, she had felt an emptiness in her heart where Tai used to be. She truly realized how much he meant to her and how much he cared for her.

She stopped in her tracks. Tai continued for a few steps before stopping and looking back at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, the tension evident in his voice.

Sora was looking at the sky. Black birds were taking to the air, forming a circle over some spot ahead in the forest. Occasionally, a few would dive down, only to return to their circling. These were no ordinary birds, though. They were scavengers.

Tai followed her line of vision to the birds in the sky. He lingered for a moment before gesturing to Sora. "C'mon. Let's go on. It's probably some dead animal."

Sory held her position. Her survival instincts, honed by many harsh years, were telling her that something was wrong. There was something there, something abnormal yet somehow familiar. She started off into the woods. Tai uttered a brief protest, but followed nonetheless.

She weeded her way through the brush towards the avian congregation until she reached a large clearing. There were more birds there on the ground, but not many. They were waiting near two figures, which must have been killed or injured recently, or else the birds would not be standing by, trying to verify their death.

When she stepped into the clearing, with Tai following behind her, some of the birds took flight and the figures became visible. Sora gasped in horror.

"Kari! Gatomon!"

The two of them rushed onto the field to where their companions lay unmoving.

Izzy sat at his laptop, looking at the puzzle that was now complete. Mimi sat beside her, idly whittling a piece of wood. He felt satisfied, yet not completely. He had solved the mystery of the code, but that had only raised more questions. Who was responsible for this? What was this meeting between the Light and the Dark? Were they really referring to them, the digidestined? His mind raced, but he calmed himself and let himself enjoy his brief moment of triumph. Yet there was something strange about the whole thing...

"Izzy?"

Mimi's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Yes?" he responded.

"I was wondering," she began, her eyes still on the piece of wood before her, "you know how the prophecy said there were seven symbols?"

"Yes." Izzy nodded.

"How come there is no verse for the seventh symbol?"

"Hmmm," Izzy rubbed his chin in thought. "I've thought about that too. It seems strange and discontinuous, and I can only guess at why. But if I did, I would say that..."

"Izzy! Mimi!"

The two looked out into the dim evening light. Tai and Sora were walking towards them, carrying two dark figures. Mimi and Izzy stood up and took a few steps forward. "Get Joe!" Tai shouted. When they didn't respond, he added with a sudden harshness, "Now!" Izzy scrambled to the huts.

Mimi ran over to a nearby well and drew a bucket of water as Joe came out of the hut, looking alert and ready. Tai and Sora carried their companions to the huts and laid them on the bed. They backed away as Joe stepped forward. Bravely, he donned a grim look and adjusted his glasses. His friends needed him. Now was not the time to quail.

Hours later, the four, Mimi, Sora, Joe, and Izzy, were sitting outside, soaking in the night air. They were silent, sharing a pitcher of fruit juice between them. Joe was inside giving a few final treatments to Kari and Gatomon; he no longer needed their help.

They were lucky. It was evident that Kari and Gatonom had been placed there; there was no blood surrounding them when Tai and Sora found them. Their wounds were dried and they were not bleeding, but their flesh was still tender and newly healed. Luckily, none of them had any infections. The tensest moments came when Joe had to check their broken bones and set them. There, too, they were lucky-they only had simple fractures. Now that they were in a stable condition, all that they waited for was for them to recover so they could tell them what had happened.

Joe emerged from the huts. He was wiping the sweat off of his brow with a small cloth. Silently, he took a seat beside them on the soft, damp grass. Silently, Mimi handed him a cup of juice. Silently, he took a long draught, letting the cool liquid sooth his body. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back on the grass and stared at the sky.

"She'll be O.K.?" Tai asked quietly.

"Yeah," Joe responded detachedly.

A pause.

"You know, Joe, I really want to thank..."

"Don't mention it," Joe interrupted.

Tai scratched his head.

"I just think you were really brave. That's all."

Joe looked up at Tai and met his gaze. In his face he saw a deep respect and admiration that he had never seen before. The time had come. He had made the passage.

Up above, a star streaked across the sky.


	14. Chapter 13

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Chapter 13

"_The mind and soul without the body can survive, and indeed_

_reach far new heights. The soul and body without the mind may_

_have trouble communicating, but can still function and still_

_contains life's essence. However, the mind and body without the_

_soul, although containing the countenance of normality, is an_

_existence without purpose._"

-_Physical Therapy and Metaphysics_, by Heinrich Eibert, PhD

Angemon waited patiently outside the room. Thirty minutes earlier, T.K. had entered with two wineskins. He had not heard anything since. When T.K. first entered the room, Angemon's first thought was to immediately talk to him and offer him emotional support, but then he realized that all T.K. needed was some time alone. He had grown up much in the past few years, and could take very good care of himself. Still, even adults need people to look after them.

"T.K.?" He knocked on the door.

Silence.

"T.K., I know you're in there."

This time there was a shuffling sound and a cough. "Go away," a cranky, muffled voice called.

"It's me, T.K.," Angemon said, pressingly.

A groan. "I said, go away!"

Angemon shook his head. "T.K.," he asserted, "I'm coming in."

"Nnnnnggggghhhhhh..."

Angemon opened the door which he knew was unlocked. T.K. lay unmoving on a bed, staring at the ceiling. On a table next to the bed lay an empty wineskin, a partially filled wineskin, and a half empty glass of wine.

"T.K.?" Angemon admonished.

"Gnnoo anay!" a voice called out, coming from where T.K. lay on the bed.

"It's me, Angemon," Angemon pressed. He knew that T.K. knew it was him.

"I don't care, now go away! Leave me..."

"Alright, T.K., that's enough," he interrupted. "I've given you enough time to get yourself together. Some things may have happened that we don't like, but now's not the time to regret the past. We've got to plan for the future." Again, he knew T.K. knew all of this.

T.K. didn't respond. He continued his stare, but Angemon knew he was listening. Idly, he walked over to the bed. Looking down on the wineskin, he read the label. "You know, T.K., you'll never get drunk on this."

"I know," T.K. responded, with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Angemon smiled and shook his head. "T.K., what am I going to do with you."

"Let me rot here. Yes. That sounds nice." He paused. "Come to think of it, a juicy steak would be good, too. And mashed potatoes. And maybe one of those sweet, little..."

"You can stop now, T.K. I get the message."

They sat in silence.

Angemon moved over to a cupboard, withdrew a glass, and filled it from the wineskin. T.K. turned his head to look at him; Angemon returned the stare with a smile. Holding it up to the light, he watched the deep red hue glisten and sparkle before taking a long sip. He sat on the edge of the bed next to T.K.

"Mind if we get not drunk together?"

T.K. sat up smiling. "Sure. Don't mind if we do."

Angemon handed T.K. his glass and the two drank to a silent toast.

She was floating in space, yet she felt something very soft. Something feathery. It was like a giant pillow that had smothered her. At first it was comforting, and she embraced it, letting out a hum of pleasure. When she did, things grew very bright, and a soft white light began to cover everything. But then it began to suffocate her. And then a hollow voice started calling her name. _Kari, Kari_, it chanted. _Kari, it's time to wake up. Open your eyes._ The voice made her head hurt. She tried to cover her ears and burrow into the pillow, only to discover that she didn't have any ears because she really wasn't there. That began to confuse her. And then the voice. And then the suffocating. And the voice. Her head hurting. Air. _Kari, Kari_, the urgent plea sounded. Pain. Air. Softness turning into a rough harshness. A shrill sound. Getting louder. Air. _Kari, open your eyes_. Louder. Air, air, air...

Kari shot up and gasped for breath.

At first she was blinded by the bright light, but when her eyes adjusted she could see around her. There was Joe, sitting nearest with his glasses and medical bag. He looked taller and stronger somehow, and the sight of him was very comforting. Tai was by the doorway, having just turned around at the sound of her waking up. His mouth was open in shock and relief as he stared at her. Sora and Mimi were sitting nearby, Sora wetting a cloth with water that sounded cool to the touch. Izzy was there too, at the foot of her bed.

Then it struck her. A flash of pain coursed through her body like a dozen pins poking into her. Her wounds were finally protesting to her violent awakening. She sunk back down to the bed and let out a moan of pain. But then Sora was there with the cloth, which she placed over her face. The coolness made her muscled relax with blissful relief. "Kari? Kari!" she heard Tai calling. She wanted to say she was all right, but the temptation to sleep was too much. She felt herself falling in a vast pool of water, sinking deeper and deeper into sleep.

_It came upon a midnight clear..._

For some reason, the words of that childhood carol rang through her ears. The sights and sounds were so familiar, yet so indistinct. There was Tai laughing. Yes, he was chasing her. She was laughing too. There was her parents stern voice. She tripped and fell, laughing to the floor. Tai was upon her, tickling her. She felt so small. How old was she? Three? Yes, three years old. And then the smell of the ham tickled her nose. It was sweet and tantalizing, mixing with the smells of cranberry sauce, and...and corn, and...sweet potatoes? She felt herself making her way to the table.

What was that? She heard a sound. It was a sobbing. Somewhere, somewhere out there. She moved away from the table, but saw everyone else acting like she was still there. She even heard her voice respond to Tai and her mother. Slowly, the scene of Christmas Eve drifted away and was replaced by a cold stone cell without any walls. There was a figure hunched over in the corner sobbing.

"Angewoman?" Kari called out seemingly voicelessly.

The figure continued sobbing. "I'm sorry, Kari. I'm so sorry."

She drifted closer to the figure of Angewoman. "What's wrong?" No response. Angewoman continued to sob and to apologize to her. She reached out and put a hand on her shoulder and there was a bright flash of light.

Suddenly she was filled with pain as a dozen shadows flitted by. She could not see. She could not hear. She could only feel the pain. "Kari! Kari!" Tai was calling to her. In a black void, he was the only figure she saw, running towards her with glowing blue gauntlets and a raised sword. Then suddenly, something struck out at him with lightning speed. He groaned once and crumpled to the floor. She screamed. "Tai!" She tried to run to him, but he grew no closer. A shadow detached itself from the blackness, raised an axe above its head, and, looking once at Kari, lowered the axe upon the figure of Tai

"No!"

She looked around her. She was sweating profusely. Again, there were Tai, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and Sora, in almost the exact same positions. It seemed like she was asleep for an eternity, but by the looks of things, she had only been out a half an hour, at the most, from when she last woke up. This time, the pain was reduced to a dull throbbing. She felt stronger. She sat up and leaned against a large pillow, wincing at the pain coming from her back. Tai, who had fallen asleep kneeling beside the bed, picked up his head groggily and saw Kari.

"Kari! Are you all right?" he asked immediately.

Kari smiled weakly. "I'm O.K., Tai."

"Oh, thank goodness we found you! What happened? Where were you? You were O.K. while I was gone?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there," Joe interrupted. "She just woke up. I think she needs a little time to recover before we can ask her any questions."

"Oh, of course," Tai said, reproaching himself. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"That's O.K., Tai," Kari assured. "I know you care about me."

"It's great to have you back, Kari." Tai leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be outside if you need me." He walked to the doorway.

"You know, as a matter of fact, I think some fresh air would do Kari some good," Joe commented. "Here." He got up. "Help me carry her to that bench outside."

Tai came back and picked up Kari gently. He walked outside with the others following him. Izzy jogged ahead and laid the pillows down on the padded bench. After Tai laid her down on the bench Joe covered her with a blanket. "There," Joe said. "You like this better?" Kari nodded with her usual big smile. "We'll let you know when Gatomon wakes up."

The bright sun shone down from above, a somewhat happy respite from the darkness of late. The western mountain ranges hosted a lush display of greenery that ended at an abrupt line on the slope. Their tops were not yet covered with snow, but the feeling of the autumn overturn was in the air. Clouds drifted in from the east, laden with their moisten burden that made them gray. The summer days were at their end.

But the summer love and the summer hopes, the summer dreams, and the summer feels-they were all still there. In the birds and the bees, in the fields and the meadows, in the people and the places, in them all, there was that need to squeeze every ounce of summer magic out of the air. The animals of nature were still prancing in pairs; Tai walked with Sora by the lake; the trees clung frantically to their greenery; Kari and Izzy were in animated conversation; the digimon were aloof and abroad.

Yet in the East, where things begin, where the sun rises, it was already winter.

"Eagle Watch to Base."

"Base here."

"We have contact."

"Confirmed?"

"Confirmed."

"Stand by and await further orders."

"I copy. Eagle Watch out."

In the shadows of the forest, the agent leaned back and prepared a rough camp for the night. There would be no fire tonight. Just over the next ridge and past a thick wooden grove was the objective-five children and their digimon. He had spotted a sixth, but that would be up to command to decide what to do. Silence, stealth, and secrecy were of the utmost importance.

Checking the position of the sun, the agent leaned back in the shadows and prepared for an extended nap.

"Kari? We need your help. It's Gatomon." Joe jogged over to Kari.

Kari sat up alertly as Tai came over to carry her back to the hut. When they entered they hear the rustling of sheets and moaning. Kari gasped as she saw Gatomon tossing and turning in her bed. As Tai set her down on a chair by the bed, her tossing had become sedated. "Gatomon?" she asked tentatively.

All she heard was a moaning at first, but then suddenly Gatomon's eyes shot open. "Kari? Kari?" Kari leaned in closer, but her eyes already shut and she collapsed. She was still for a moment before she began moaning again. Kari frowned. "I think she's saying something." Putting her ear close to Gatomon, she just made out the words, "Kari. Kari, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh, Kari, how can you ever forgive me. I'm sorry..."

Kari closed her eyes in familiar pain.

Tai put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you O.K., Kari?"

Kari looked up. "Hmmm? Oh, I'm alright." She looked back at Gatomon and felt her forehead. It was burning hot. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair. "I'm staying here until she gets better."

Tai looked from Joe to Izzy; they were just as curious and confused as he was. "Are you sure Kari?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"O.K. If that's what you really want."

"Yes Tai." Kari turned to look him straight in the eyes. "Yes, it is."

Tai bit his lip and nodded understandingly. "C'mon," he said to the others. "Let's give Kari some time alone." He ushered the others out of the hut, leaving Kari with the still moaning Gatomon.

Kari looked down at her fallen friend. She felt lost and small without Gatomon there to comfort her. They had been together so long during the turbulence of the past few years. Now, without her, she felt an emptiness inside. A lacking. _Oh Gatomon_, she said silently. _Where are you?_

She stared at the form on the bed that looked like Gatomon, but did not see her companion. Only an empty shell.


	15. Chapter 14

Beware the Eastern Sun

Chapter 14

"_Let loose the hounds of war..._"

-_Julius Caesar_, by William Shakespeare

"T.K., it's time I showed you," Matt said.

T.K. looked up from the books that Matt had given him to study. Matt had a proud look on his face, hidden behind harsh features. His face had changed over the years from a soft amiable look to a sharp, hawk-eyed stare, complete with high, angular cheekbones, and a lean face. But with T.K., he was a little more relaxed, though only slightly. He showed a little more freedom of self-expression, which he usually repressed in the presence of others. Maintain your dignity, he had told him, and the others will follow.

Matt gestured to T.K., who rose in response. He followed his older brother into the deeper parts of the library, dark and dusty with disuse. They went to a back study room which Matt did not allow anyone to enter but himself. Matt had a slight smile on his face, as if he were about to divulge some secret to T.K. T.K. wasn't sure whether to be excited or worried, and frankly, he was both. As he entered the room, Matt flipped a switch and a dim, florescent light filled the room.

The room was covered with ancient artifacts, tomes, and scriptures. Little statues and figurines lined a shelf in one corner, while in another corner stood a bookshelf filled with books that looked as if the slightest touch would cause them to disintegrate into nothingness. Various stone tablets, maps, and other exhibits were carefully arranged and labeled in neat rows. In the back lay boxes and tables of items not yet categorized and organized.

Matt moved to a table where a large stone tablet lay. Inscribed in white were symbols and words. The writing could not have been ink, yet could not have been carved from anything imaginable. The white was perfectly uniform and bold, the writing exact as if done by a computer. It origins were definitely mysterious, though its purpose clear. It was a prophecy-the same prophecy which Matt kept reciting and telling him about.

"Here. Take a look at this." Matt showed him the stone tablet as he ran a hand over its strangely smooth surface. T.K. followed, feeling almost no roughness in its make. It was cold, absorbing heat with such completeness that it seemed at one point to be sucking the life out of T.K. He removed his hands from the tablet and rubbed his fingers together. On the tablet were the verses-all but the verse for the seventh sign. For some reason, it had been scratched, dented, and worn away with time, even as the rest of the tablet had kept its glossy sheen.

"Now, T.K., I shall show you something greater." Matt moved over to a bookshelf and carefully removed a book. Weighing it in his hands, he looked at T.K. "Do you know what this is?" When T.K. shook his head, he walked over to him. "This is the true prophecy. Written by the same beings that created the tablet, this explains in detail the prophecy, the Light, and the Dark. This is where the true power lies." He gripped it as if it were a large gem. "And there are only two known copies of this. Long I have sought that second copy, to all but seal my power in this realm, but it remains out there. Heavens know what those barbarians will do if they ever discover its true meaning."

He looked back at T.K. "But you, my friend, my brother. You must read this, for I trust you with its power." He smiled. "You are destined for greatness, T.K., a greatness that I can only dream of. I can feel it." He handed him the book. "You will always be my brother, T.K. Remember that. My blood is within you."

With that, he sent T.K. away, and continued to pore over his ancient menagerie of artifacts.

"Kari?"

Kari woke up groggily by Gatomon's side. She looked up at Tai, who wore a serious face about him. "Oh. Hi, Tai."

"We need you."

"Can you wait a little? I just..."

"The sooner the better," he interrupted, ambiguously.

He walked outside. By now, Kari was able to walk somewhat. She still tried to limit herself, but she could manage a pretty good limp. Joe said it wouldn't hurt, but she'd still have to get a lot of rest. Tai's attitude struck her as strange. He seemed abnormally grave, which actually meant he was dead serious, given his normal gravity. Casting a final glance at the feverish Gatomon, she limped her way outside to that same, old wooden table.

As she walked there, she saw Agumon whispering to Biyomon, who was nodding. At the sight of Kari, they walked idly away, but Kari still caught their mouths moving slightly. She frowned at the strange sight. Tentamon and Palmon were nowhere to be seen, but this was not unusual-they were probably out with Mimi or Sora, doing some sort of harsh work.

She sat down at the wooden bench where Tai waited. Joe and Izzy were with him, watching on silently. Tai had his hands folded in front of him and was looking straight across the table at her. "Kari. I know you've just got better, but we need some answers. It's for your safety as well as ours."

Kari shifted uncomfortably.

"Now who did this to you?"

Kari looked off into the distance with a vast emptiness in her face. Tai bit his lip as Kari seemingly took this trip in time. But moments went by and she said nothing. "Kari?" he called.

Kari's look returned and she brought her eyes upon him. "I don't know."

Tai sat speechless. Farther along the table, Joe shifted in his seat. Then Tai asked in a bewildered tone, "What?"

"I said I don't know."

Tai almost laughed. "How can you not know."

"I just...don't."

Tai's face turned serious. "Kari, if you know anything..."

"I said I don't know!" Kari cut him off viciously. Regrouping herself, she continued. "All I can remember is the pain, and falling on the ground, and getting slashed here or there. Maybe a glance or two. That's all."

"Is this really true?"

"Would I lie to you, Tai?"

Tai remained silent, biting his lip and digging the tip of a knife blade into the table. "Well, I guess we can't do anything about that. If you remember anything Kari..."

"Yes, I will."

Tai stood up and started to walk away. He paused after a few steps and turned around, as if he were about to say something, but then turned back and continued on his way. Joe coughed and looked around aimlessly before rising and walking away also. Izzy remained in his seat, in silent thought.

Kari, feeling suddenly very tired, limped back to the hut, and closed her heavy eyelids.

"I tell you, there's something up."

"No kidding."

"No really. Something strange."

"Hmmm."

"Can't you feel it?"

Kari emerged from the hut. Agumon made his glance in her direction as discreet as possible. "Come on." He pushed Biyomon in the direction of the forest. "Do you know what I mean?" he said from the corner of his lips.

"I...I suppose."

"Haven't you been paying any attention at all?"

"Well..."

"Look, it's clear. How do I explain this?" As he thought for a moment, they entered the cover of the forest. "The prophecy. You had a look at it?"

"Yup. Just a little."

"The signs, right? You know about the signs?"

"Yes. Seven signs, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Agumon looked behind him instinctively. "It's us. It's all us. The seven signs."

"What are you saying?" Biyomon asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Each of the seven signs. You, me, Tentamon, Palmon, all of us. There's seven of us, right?"

"What about Gabumon?"

"He doesn't count."

"Why not."

"He just...doesn't."

Biyomon did not look satisfied.

"All right. Let's look at this. Each Sign represents an event, right?"

"Yes, I see that."

"But they also each represent one of us. Well, us and our friends."

"How do you figure?"

Agumon covered his head with his claws in frustration. "I don't know! I don't know!" He calmed down. "It just...seems right doesn't it?"

"Sort of..."

"Look, maybe..."

A grunt and a rustle came from the green shadows. The two froze, looking around them. For a while it was silent, but a little too silent. Finally, another rustle came from behind them. They turned around swiftly. Agumon looked into to the trees. He thought he caught a movement ahead of him. Squinting, he looked harder. He could almost see...

"Hello."

The two whirled around to see a towering figure standing in the road, blocking out the sunlight. Its shadow formed a silhouette as it eclipsed the sun. Squinting and shading their eyes, they watched as it moved into the shadows.

"Leomon!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Shhh!" Lemon glanced around nervously. "Your little friend Matt has spies all across the land. He can't see me here!" He leaned in close. 'How do you think he found your camp?"

"He knows where we are?"

"You bet. He knows a great deal more than you all do, certainly."

"What are you doing here, though?"

"Well, I have a message."

"From who?"

Leomon glanced around. "Let's just say from a friend."

"Can't you tell the others directly?"

"I'm on a strict timetable."

"Oh."

"Anyway, this 'friend' of mine needs to meet with you guys. He is waiting at Matt's castle." When Biyomon and Agumon gasped, Leomon smiled and put up his hands in reassurance. "Don't worry. He's got everything set. You won't have to go into the castle. Well, at least not the main way. Meet him in the forest surrounding the caslte. You wait, he will find you."

He turned away, leaving Agumon and Biyomon with their mouths open. "Oh." Leomon turned around. "You should also know that Matt is preparing for the final push. And fast. Beware! As we speak he's readying his armies. Now farewell, my friends! May the Tides of Fate and Destiny be with you!"

Agumon and Biyomon could only stare after his slowly diminishing figure. When he was out of sight, they glanced at each other for a moment before racing back to camp.


	16. Chapter 15

Beware the Eastern Sun

Chapter 15

"_Double, double, toil and trouble; _

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble. _

_Cool it with a baboon's blood, _

_Then the charm is firm and good._"

-_Macbeth_, by William Shakespeare

"Mmmmnnnnn..."

Kari looked at Gatomon, moaning on the bed. She seemed so frail and broken, both physically and mentally. It was like her whole spirit had been crushed in their encounter with...no, no. She would not let herself remember that. It was too painful, both for her and her friends. Turning her attention back to Gatomon, she noticed something that she had never noticed before.

Hanging around her neck was a charm on a chain, a sort of short necklace. It was a small golden heart-like shape with a few shiny gems embedded in it. At the moment it seemed to glow. Soon Kari's curiosity overwhelmed her. She reached her hand over slowly, as not to disturb Gatomon. She began taking in shorter breaths, feeling a sort of anxiety as she furtively reached her hand out for the pendant. As she was just about to touch it, Gatomon's eyes shot open. Kari withdrew her hand with a snap and held it in her lap. Gatomon sat up straight suddenly, and turned to look at her with her wide eyes.

"Kari?" she asked, somewhat dazed.

"Gatomon!" she exclaimed, reaching forth to hug her. When Gatomon winced at her embrace, she slackened up. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry; I forgot about your wounds."

"How long have I been out?"

"Maybe a little less than a week."

Gatomon looked around. "Where are we?"

"With the others."

"The others?"

Kari jumped up with eagerness, forgetting her own pains. "I'll go get them." She ran to the door screaming, "Tai! Joe! Izzy! She's awake! Sora! Mimi!" Soon the whole group, with their digimon, were in the hut.

Joe came in first, and looked over Gatomon. "You feeling alright?" When Gatomon nodded, he responded, "Good, because you look fine too." He smiled.

Then Tai rushed forward and spoke urgently, "What happened to you two? Do you remember?"

Gatomon scratched her head. "I'm not sure. I was following Kari when suddenly I was hit from behind. Everything's sketchy from there on. And even before then."

"But who did it?"

Gatomon was about to speak when she caught a look from Kari. "I...I'm not sure. It was really dark."

They chatted idly about this or that for a while, filling in each other as to what had gone on in the past few years. The digimon were having an animated conversation with Gatomon, except for Agumon, who remained relatively silent. He kept scratching his chin with his claws and looking out the windows and doorway of the hut, as if expecting something.

Soon, they tired, though, and decided to let Gatomon rest with Kari. When they left, Gatomon immediately gave Kari a strange look and said, "Why didn't you want me to tell them that it was...him?"

Kari looked away. "How do you think Tai would handle it? He would go ballistic." She turned and gave Gatomon a fierce look. "If there's anything I don't want it's my friends dying, and if Matt and Tai have a confrontation, there's going to be death. No matter what happens, Matt is still my friend." She collapsed into her chair, covering her face with her hands to stifle her sobs. "I just wish it weren't this way. It's too much for me to handle."

Gatomon placed a hand on her shoulder, for that was as far as she could reach. Kari rushed forward and embraced Gatomon, as Gatomon cooed to her that everything was going to work out. Then Kari suddenly composed herself and reposted herself in her chair. "Gatomon, where did you get that amulet?"

"Hmmm? Oh this." Gatomon looked at the amulet in a distorted fashion. "I'm not sure. I've always had it...I guess."

"Why didn't you ever talk about it?"

Gatomon shrugged. "I guess it just never occurred to me that it was important."

"Can I see it?" Kari asked.

"Sure." Gatomon leaned so Kari could get a good look at it.

"No, can I _see_ it," Kari said, indicating to her that she wanted her to hand it to her.

"Oh," Gatomon answered waveringly. "I...well...I've never had it off before."

"You're not afraid of losing it, are you?"

"No, no," Gatomon said quickly. "It's something more than that. I can't really explain it."

"Oh," Kari said simply.

"I hope you don't take it the wrong..."

"No, no. I understand." Kari smiled. "Well, you better get your rest. Sweet dreams." Kari gave Gatomon one last hug before she began to prepare herself for bed.

"Leomon?" Tai asked, unbelievably.

"Yup," Agumon confirmed.

Tai scratched his head. "And that's what he said?"

"Yes, yes," Agumon said in an itchy manner

Tai frowned, thinking hard. Agumon paced back and forth. "So," Agumon asked without looking up. "What do we do?"

Tai sighed. "I guess we don't have much choice. Unless you've got an idea." He turned to look skeptically at Agumon.

"Actually I was thinking that we should consult Izzy and Tentamon," he said.

"Hmmm. You're probably right."

Izzy was poring over a hardcopy of the prophecy at the wooden table. On the paper, he had made marks and notes in such a haphazard way that the once neat work of art now seemed like a plan to design a space-going vessel. When they approached, Tentamon intercepted them. "Be quiet!" he whispered. "I think he's about to make one of those great 'breakthroughs.'"

They inched forward silently and took seats around him. He had a look of deep concentration on his face and seemed oblivious to them anyway. On the paper where he was staring were a few diagrams with notes. He was tapping his pencil on the table incessantly. As each tense moment passed, his face grew more firm and his tapping seemed to get louder. This continued for some time until suddenly Izzy slammed the table and threw up his hands in the air.

"Ugh!!! Why can't I get this!" he screamed accusingly up at the sky.

The others nearly fell out of their seats. When Izzy looked around him and saw them, he quickly composed himself. "Oh, hi guys. When did you come here?"

They got up and dusted themselves off. "Izzy," Tai began. "Do you have any plans as to our future actions?"

Izzy thought for a moment. "Well, I thought that if we could crack this prophecy, then we might have some idea as to what to do. But it doesn't look like we'll be doing that anytime soon."

"Good. Izzy, we just got a message. Tell me what you think..."

"The armies from Armhad and Ingolar have arrived, great sir," his steward announced.

Matt gave a wave of his hand. "See to it that they get what they require."

"Very good sir," he said, receding out of the Great Hall.

Matt returned to his brooding in the silent, echoing confines of the Great Hall. He stared into nothingness, pondering idly with his drifting mind. As his eyes wandered about the Hall, they came to rest upon a tall jar sitting on a stone pedestal within arms reach of the throne. The jar had a red cloth covering it.

Considering for a moment, he whipped off the cover to reveal the display. The jar was filled with a liquid-alcohol-which gave off a drunken stench, only stifled by the fact that the lid was on the jar. But this liquid was only the medium for the jar's more purposeful occupant. Occasionally bobbing or drifting, it floated with a few bubbles clinging to it as it remained deathly still. It was an arm.

Matt's arm, to be more precise. The jar was still as he had received it. After the first great battle with Akaramon, when the evil digimon had sliced off his arm in single combat, he returned to his castle to lick his wounds. Shortly thereafter, Akaramon had sent him his arm in a jar with alcohol to preserve it. A note had accompanied this gift. It read: "To my dear friend Matt, as a symbol of my affection. I believe that the great He left this on my estate upon his last visit. I salute the next time he shall make a call to arms. -Akaramon"

Ever since then, Matt had left the jar in plain view to remind him of his failures and of his duty to the occupants of the digital world. Then he donned his mechanical arm as another reminder, and as an unspoken symbol of change. In his old flesh, he could see a weakness and a vileness that made him sick. With his new arm there was a strength; it enhanced his power in many ways, physically and psychologically.

And now he sat, thinking of these things, turning them over in his mind. He felt the coldness of his mechanical arm and liked it. In fact, he relished the feeling, as pain was but a measure of one's strength. He embraced the cold; he embraced the dark; he embraced pain, for in order to gain in one place, one must sacrifice in another.

He took a ceremonial goblet he always kept by his throne and removed the lid of the jar. Dipping deep into it with his mechanical right arm, he filled the goblet to its rim with the tainted alcohol. Bringing this to his lips, he deeply inhaled the fumes, and then took a long draught of the libation.

Kari opened her eyes and looked around her. All was still. Gatomon lay in bed, as did the others around the room and in the neighboring huts. She thought she had heard someone calling her name, but there was not a sound to be heard save the busy sounds of sleepless Nature. Feeling restless, she got up and exited the hut on her bare feet.

There was a light breeze out, just enough to dissipate the evening heat. She could still feel some of the warmth radiating from the ground under her feet. The crickets chirped quickly from the warmth of the night and the other creatures of the forest did little to mask their similar sentiments. In the clear sky, hundreds of pinpoints of light were visible, spanning the black void from horizon to horizon. She spent some time looking into the deep void, contemplating the beyond.

She was about to re-enter the hut when something caught her eye. It was a shadow, sitting on the grass that sloped down towards the lake. The identity of the figure was unmistakable-it was Tai. She took a few steps forward, but stopped dead as if there were an invisible barrier before her. And in fact, to her, there was. She could feel it. It emanated from Tai. She could see him, his lips moving slightly and hands gesturing. But even more so she could _feel_ his presence. And his want to be alone. This was not mere loneliness, however. She had known him far too long. No, this was something greater.

It was then that she knew she had to tell him.

Gathering her courage, she broke the barrier and proceeded down the hill. Somehow, she had a strange feeling that the message she bore would be labeled by future historians as the grand catalyst of the apocalypse that she knew would follow.


	17. Chapter 16

Beware the Eastern Sun

Chapter 16

"_They cleared a path through the jungle, chopping the vines with_

_their slowly dulling blades. When their efforts were slowed to a_

_crawl, they decided to return to camp. But when they turned around_

_they discovered the thick wall of the jungle pressing up to them as_

_if they had never passed._"

-_The Heart of the Jungle_, an anonymous account of African exploration

"No, Kari. We go now." Tai shoved his belongings roughly into a duffel bag.

Kari looked concerned. After she'd told Tai that Matt had attacked her, he was silent. But now, the next morning, he was silently furious. He walked around the place and acted without saying a word, quickly and firmly doing his errands. Now he finally exploded.

"Tai..."

"No," he cut her off sharply, pointing a finger directly at her. "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." He continued to pack his things.

Kari sat down silently, feeling a ripping inside of her. Her gut felt like it had risen to her throat, and she felt queasy. What she had dreaded was going to happen. She got up and exited the hut and looked around.

Everyone else was silently packing, too. When Tai made his intentions known, the others did not dispute-they were too afraid. So now they were about to rush headlong into another conflict. Feeling a sudden rush of frustration, she walked into the hut again.

"Tai, you can't do this," she said firmly.

"Yes I can."

"Can't you see its what he wants you to do?"

Silence.

"He wants you to be rash so you will make a mistake."

"Shut up."

"You're playing into his hands."

"Shut up!" Tai whipped around and reached an arm out offensively, but caught himself in mid-action. His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry Kari. It's just that he makes me so mad." He crumpled up a shirt and threw it into the duffel bag.

"Look, at least do me one favor, Tai?" Kari asked in a conciliatory manner. "Will you visit Gennai?"

Tai looked up quizzically at her.

"At least ask him for his opinion?" Tai did not respond, but Kari knew he would.

"Are we ready to go?" Tai asked, looking around at the others.

There was a general murmur of agreement, but Mimi stayed off to one side. "What about Kari?" she said.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Kari. I don't think she's fit to travel," she stated.

Tai looked at the others, then at Joe. "Joe?"

"Well, it definitely would be better if she didn't have to move around so much," Joe responded.

Tai clenched his fist in frustration as he thought. Finally, he sighed. "I guess we'll have to stay then," he said resignedly

"No. You guys go," Mimi said. "I can stay behind and take care of Kari and Gatomon until they recover. Then we'll catch up with you guys."

Tai looked skeptical. "Tai, you know I can defend her. Or do I have to remind you..."

"No, no, that's alright," Tai interrupted, suddenly abashed. "Yeah, I guess that would be better. For Kari. For all of us." He looked at Kari. "Give Izzy directions to where Gennai is. We go there first. We'll meet you later just before the castle right here." He pointed at a point on the map, which she handed to Kari, where two roads met. "Well," he said. "We'd better get going soon. Meet back in half an hour."

Agumon walked up to Gatomon, who looked up from her seat. "Hi."

"Hi."

They sat in silence.

"You'll take care of her, won't you?" Agumon asked.

"Of course."

Another pause. "I mean, I don't doubt you or anything. It's just that..."

"Yeah, I know."

Agumon scratched his chin with his claw. "Look, I think something's up."

"What?"

"There's something strange about the air. In know it. I can practically smell it."

Gatomon thought for a moment. "I think I know what you mean."

"All I'm saying is that you have to be extra careful. Keep your eyes and ears open. There are many strange things that we have no idea about."

Agumon looked deeply into her eyes. She felt an eerie feeling wash over herself. It was like this was not the Agumon she remembered. He seemed grave and dark. Too dark.

He whisked around and retreated back the way he came.

"We have a heavy responsibility, Palmon?"  
Palmon remained silent for a moment. "Mimi, you have good judgement. I have complete faith in your ability to keep your promises."

"Yes, I suppose," Mimi said with a sigh.

"It's Matt isn't it?" Palmon asked.

Mimi did not respond.

"Can't stand to see him?" she further inquired. "Don't answer that question. You don't have to," she quickly added

"No, no. I'll have to face it some time, I guess. I just wish it weren't that soon."

"We all do."

"Oh, Palmon, do you really think he'll ever be the same?"

"What do you think, Mimi?"

She did not say anything, but continued to stare into the eastern mountains, where lay the lion's den.

By the time the golden sun dipped behind the jagged mountains in the west, they had already gone. Mimi, Kari, Palmon, and Gatomon watched silently as they disappeared over the hill. With the disappearance of the bulk of the camp, an eerie silence fell over the grounds. Long shadows fell across the landscape which formerly offered respite from the heat, but now stood oppressive and wary.

Silently, they went about their business. Silently and solemnly, they ate their evening meal. Silently they headed off to bed.

Mimi looked into the stars. It seemed as if there was a message for her, but she could not quite hear it no matter how hard she strained. The twinkling and flickering of the stars was enticing her, whispering secrets of the ages. _Mimi, Mimi_, it seemed to call. _Listen! Listen!_ was their call. And she listened, but could not hear.

In the deep of the forest many miles away was the sound of heavy falling footsteps.

The first day of their journey was uneventful. They marched, they rested, they marched, they ate, they slept. A simple routine that all were accustomed to. The first day was somewhat lively. They still had their spirits, and a positive feeling circulated throughout the group.

The second day was much like the first, though there was less conversation. They focused more on climbing over stones or wading across streams. Their destination could not be much farther. Perhaps a day or two of traveling would take them there. But the trees had already begun to thin, as did the game and the underbrush.

Upon the third day, there was a dark, soot-colored cloud hanging over the sky. A slightly acrid smell hung in the air that grew as they pressed on. They had their doubts, but none were expressed. By this time they were mostly silent, except, perhaps, to observe some abnormality. The first feelings of dread began to creep in.

On the morn of the fourth day, they reached their destination, except it was not there. All that they saw was a clear field of black earth-whatever was there was completely razed to the ground. On the top of the rise was the smoky remains of some large stone building. A few black birds flew above, cawing at each other. They were a flock of ravens.

The members of the group wore handkerchiefs around their noses to keep the smoke out of their faces. They climbed the hill and examined the ruins in silence. Huge blocks of stone stood crumpled and reft apart from the foundation, which was a mere husk of whitewashed marble. Izzy knelt and sifted his hand through the black soil, feeling its fine texture. "Not long ago," he said laconically. "The ash is still separate from the soil."

By the mid-afternoon, they had circled the estate twice in search for any signs of life. They found none. The soot and ash in the sky had blotted out most of the sun, leaving the land an oppressive gray. Tired and worn, they made camp on the southeastern edge of the ash-ridden clearing.

Tai looked over the desolate land and walked towards the stone ruins. He could see their former glory-the skilled masonry, the intricate layout, the grandiose feel. But it was all crumpled, toppled like so many ancient kingdoms. Pillars stood like loyal sentries stuck in a time long gone, grasping for something that was no longer.

"A sad sight, isn't it?"

Tai whipped around. He saw the face of a short, old man tucked behind a field of infinite wrinkles. It was Gennai. He had his usual semi-formal attire, but it was spattered with dust and creased in many places. It no longer held the same majesty and command that it used to. His eyes still squinted amiably, but there was a hidden sadness in it that only someone close to him would notice.

"Gennai?"

"Yup. In full digital glory."

"What happened?" he asked morosely.

"A blaze of glory, so to speak." He had his hands in his pockets and turned to survey the scene. "Lucky me I got out in time. Others weren't so lucky."

They observed a bleak silence for a moment, showing respect for those lost.

"There is something I have to show you," Gennai commented.

"There is something I have to ask you," Tai replied.

The two looked at each other for a moment and then headed back towards their camp.

Gennai stirred the fire with a stick, staring into it for some time. Finally, he looked up at the group, scattered about the fire in a semi-circle. "I'll go first. This will probably answer a lot of questions." He took a few paces and stopped, looking off into the dark sky. "Some time ago-no one knows when-in the early days of the digital world, everything was rapidly changing. This is the same time that the Light and the Dark began forming. In that time there were many great digimon that rose and battled and fell with honor. One of them, which we know only as the Oracle, had a vision. Shortly before his death, he predicted that a time would come of terrible darkness that would culminate in a final battle between good and evil.

"He told the prophecy in great detail in an ancient book called _the Night of Fire_. There are only two existing copies-his enemies burned as many as they could when they sacked his territories and took him captive. A single passage has been passed down, however. It was inscribed in a stone tablet and placed as a memorial in a sacred area protected by a sort of spell. This passage, though also obscure, is much more easily obtainable than a copy of the book. It is only truly useful to the Chosen-those of the Light and the Dark. Supposedly, the passage is all one side needs for victory, but the book is a great advantage."

He turned to the group and looked at them gravely. "I know of an old legend that tells where one copy of the book it. Before his death, the Oracle told the secret of the location of a copy. His words were strange; no one has since been able to crack its secret. They are thus: 'Upon the noon, I look north. One stone, a towering statue. Three trees giving me shade. Seven meters high, a waterfall cascades upon the scene. Ten feet wide, the entrance to this haven. Say the words of Light and behold.'"

There was a silence of contemplation as he finished. They all stared into the flickering depths of the fire, as if the answer could be found there. In the distance, a wolf howled. Finally, Gennai interrupted the silence. "Well, I'll leave you all to think about that. I'm turning in for the night." Left with nothing else to do, they slowly went off to bed, one by one. Tai was the last.

"Tai," Agumon said. "You should really get some rest."

"Sure. I'll be there. Just give me a sec." He started to walk off. Agumon stared with concern after him, but then turned away to his bedroll, shaking his head.

Tai struck out in a random direction. He let his feet guide him through the darkness. Strangely, he didn't stumble upon the scattered rubble; it was as if he knew the way. He found himself standing at the apex of a small dike and looking up at the sky. A streak flared for a brief moment, shooting across the black void.

"A sign from the heavens?" he asked aloud. "But no, for the path I take will lead only to fire. The stars and the sky do watch me as I lead the way. Here is the parting farewell sign, and back unto the heavens do I bid adieu. Farewell to the essence of life-fire, water, earth, air. May the unseen spirits guide me through the path before me. Courage Strength, Hope, and Light, bring me to the destined lands. Here I make my declaration, with the heavens as my witness: there is no turning back. I embrace my destiny. Let what may come do so, for I am ready."

The stars remained silent, twinkling in the night-time sky.


	18. Chapter 17

Beware the Eastern Sun

Chapter 17

"_His words are my truths._

_His thoughts are my mission._

_His actions are my justice._"

-_Duty and Loyalty_, by Gabumon

Kari stood up and walked on her legs, stiff from disuse. She had finally gotten well enough to do some exercise, so there she was, in the garden. Picking up a trowel, she pushed the dirt this way and that way, uprooting legumes that were ready and caring for the crops that grew. It seemed to remind her of home, somehow, the whole idea of working with plants. Maybe the action had its maternal implications, but it seemed that this was something that she would be doing with her mother.

By the afternoon, she was sweating from exertion. It felt good to be active once again, and it took her mind off of the lot of troubles that have been weighing her down of late. Instead she could just focus on getting the task before her done. Gatomon was beside her, also having just recovered. Perhaps no one else noticed, but Kari could tell there was something different about her. She didn't seem to have that enthusiastic flare that she used to, almost as if the recent tragedies had broken her spirit. She did try approaching her before...

_"Gatomon, is there something bothering you?" Kari asked._

_"No. Why do you ask?" was her simple reply._

_"Gatomon," she said, in a semi-scolding tone, "I know you're hiding something."_

_"I'm not."_

_"You are. Tell me. I'm your friend."_

_Gatomon looked away. "And what if I am? I'm entitled to my own feelings."_

_"What's bothering you."_

_"Nothing!"_

_"It's the battle isn't it."_

_That was pushing it. She could see the hackles rise on her neck. "Don't you ever talk about that again," she said slowly, pausing slightly between each word. Her eyes flashed in anger with a fire that she had never seen before. Silently, she withdrew._

That was perhaps a week ago. She could only hope that perhaps Gatomon would deal with the problem herself or she would open up enough to talk about it. But for now, there was the garden.

She rubbed the sweat off of the back of her neck as she squatted to rest for a moment, closing her eyes against the bright sun. Suddenly, she felt cooler. Opening her eyes, she noticed that a shadow had fell upon her. Looking up, she saw the eclipsed figure before her-it was large and powerful, and it made its presence well known with its posture. Standing up, she shaded her eyes from the sun.

"Leomon?" she asked in bewilderment.

Leomon remained silent for a moment, as Gatomon jogged over and posted herself besides Kari. Finally, he spoke. "Yes, it is I. But I come with dire news. Where are the others?"

"Oh, they left a few days ago."

"Then we must hurry," he said quickly.

Kari looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Leomon looked around, scanning the camp. "There is another with you. They would not leave you alone. Who is taking care of you?"

"Mimi. She's..."

"Take me to her."

Unquestioningly, she led Leomon to the huts where Mimi was found making some repairs. As they approached Mimi saw them and dropped her tools. She came running towards them with a smile on her face, but when she saw their grave faces, her smile turned into a questioning frown. "Is there something wrong?" she asked intuitively.

"Yes," Leomon responded laconically. "Your friends. They're being led into a trap."

"A trap?" Mimi asked. She rubbed her chin, and then turned towards Leomon. "But weren't you the one who told us to go?"

"I'm afraid I have fallen into his trap as well. I hope you can forgive me." Lemon quickly returned to the point. "But we must find them at once. Matt _knows_ that you are coming. He is preparing for you."

"Then we have to find the others quickly," Mimi said.

Leomon nodded. "Prepare yourself. We leave tonight."

Agumon pulled Biyomon into the shadows, covering her beak so she would not make any noise. "I told you!"

"What?"

"I told you!"

"I don't understand you Agumon." She shook off Agumon's harsh grip.

"I knew there was something more."

"Well of course. It _is_ a prophecy."

"We need that book."

"That's for sure."

A pause.

"Look, Agumon. What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong, wrong?" he jittered. "Nothing, nothing of course."

"Really. You're not you anymore."

"I...I don't know. Maybe it's the tension. Yeah, yeah, that's it. Just a little tension."

"Well if you don't get it together, I think you're going to snap."

"Snap? Snap? Me? No, no. Never me. I'm Agumon. I can't. I..."

"Agumon, you're doing it again.

"Doing what?"

"The ranting thing."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Gotta stop. Gotta stop," he muttered. He began shaking.

Biyomon grabbed Agumon and shook him a little. "Relax. Relax! What' happened to you?"

Agumon cracked. He began sobbing and muttering. Biyomon looked around to be sure no one was near, then pulled Agumon deeper into the woods. "Look, Agumon. They can't see you like this. Things are bad enough..." That didn't seem to make things any better. If not, it made them worse.

"Agumon. Agumon!" Biyomon was nearly shouting, but Agumon continued to mutter. Drawing back her wings, she smacked him twice across the face. That stopped his muttering, but he was still sniffling a little. "Agumon, we've got to deal with this now."

He was not receptive. He continued to sniffle and rock back and forth slightly. "Agumon. Agumon? Are you there?" He did not respond. Biyomon looked around. "Agumon, I can only do so much for you. The rest you've got to do. Now I can't help you until you return to reality. It's up to you. Take the first step and I'll help."

He responded with a slight moan, but otherwise remained unchanged. Biyomon shook her head. "I'll be at the camp if you need me." She rose and left him sniffling in the woods. She looked back once before she left and thought to herself, _I wish there were some other way_.

"Exactly where did they go?" Leomon pressed.

"Well, they said they were going to visit Gennai and then go to the castle, but that was a little over a week ago."

"Let's see," Leomon thought. "Gennai is...what, some three and a half days away? And it's slightly northwest of here. More north. That would make them a little over a week away from the castle. And they are, let's say three days a head of us, to be optimistic. We'll still be hard pressed." Leomon thought hard, putting a fist to his chin.

"The river," Mimi said. "They were following the river."

"Of course!" Leomon said. "And we can ride the river to catch up with them because it flows downstream to the castle."

"But we need a raft."

"Which we can build. But it will take time."

"It think we can do it tonight."

"Then we'll have to leave at first light tomorrow."

Mimi rubbed her hands together. "Then let's get started."

Mimi, Palmon, Gatomon, Kari, and Leomon headed off into the woods and began felling trees. Before long, they were tying together the logs securely together. The design was crude-a mere platform of logs-but that was all they needed, for the current was with them. Time was of the essence, so they did not bother with fanciful details. Still, they did not want the raft to quit on them after only a few days. By the late evening, they were testing the raft on the water.

"We'll have to travel by day then," Leomon said. "It's far too dangerous to travel by raft at night. Especially with a waning moon. I'd hoped to use the cover of night, but it seems we have no choice."

Mimi and Kari were seated on the opposite side of the fire, each tending to their own thoughts. Equally grave were Palmon and Gatomon, who sat beside their friends. "Rest well, my friends," Leomon said as he rose. "These next few days may be very portentous. We must be ready."

"I am ready."

T.K. held his sword with a firm double grip. A dozen paces in front of his was Matt, who was also armed with a sword. T.K. shifted his footing, hearing the jingling of his heavy chainmail armor. He never really liked the weight of all that steel on him, but it had proven its use many a time. Perhaps he would learn to live with the stink and the heat of it, and then it would become more tolerable. For now, it was a burdensome nuisance.

Matt stepped forward tentatively with the fluidity of a dancer. His eyes and his body remained fixed, not betraying a single one of his moves. When he came within range, T.K. stepped forward with a quick lunge. Matt sidestepped and parried the blow, quickly bringing his sword around for a strike at him. T.K. was barely able to swing his heavy sword up in time to deflect the blow. He used his momentum against Matt's blade to send it flying backwards, following up with a slash to the leg, which Matt pulled back from a moment too late.

"Good! Now press on!"

T.K. gathered himself up for another attack, but Matt was already upon him. "Remember," he began to lecture between blows. "Attacking may be successful, but never leave yourself open for longer than you have to." Matt was darting in and out, testing T.K.'s defenses. T.K. easily deflected each blow, but he was tensely waiting for the one which he knew Matt would follow up with. "Don't forget. If you know an attack is coming, one strategy is to counterattack," Matt said just before he came in with a flurry of quick blows. T.K. was gave ground until he was pressed against the wall. Matt swung hard, but stopped the blade just before his neck. "And _never_ give ground if it does not offer you a tactical advantage."

Matt withdrew back to the large painted circle in the center of the arena-like training facility. T.K. was beginning to breathe hard, but Matt seemed relaxed. "Loosen up, T.K. Feel the energy flow within you. Breath. Focus." Matt raised his sword to signal the beginning of another round. This time T.K. immediately launched the offensive.

"Good!" Matt shouted as T.K. made a lunge and then a quick backslash. "Combine your moves and techniques." T.K. came slashing diagonally downwards and missed slightly, but spun around and reached out with a back kick catching Matt in the stomach. "Surprise attacks are the best! Lead your opponents eyes away from your attacks!" T.K. faked a lunge, and then another, which sent Matt back a few steps. Then he took a large step and swung down hard. Matt stepped aside as T.K. redirected his momentum after Matt by circling his blade to a backswing which sliced his armor. "Be aggressive!" T.K. then pressed forwards with a flurry of blows. A forward slash. A lunge. A backslash. A high swing. A low swing. Each time Matt retreated, getting closer to the wall. "Press your advantages!!!" T.K. then began swinging with all of his might. Each time Matt blocked with his sword, sparks flew. Mindlessly, T.K. pressed forwards hacking at Matt until he was pressed up to the wall.

Then Matt reached up with his right arm and caught the blade in mid-swing. It took T.K. a moment for him to realize that his blade was no longer mobile. Upon realizing this, T.K. leaned over, letting Matt hold the sword by the blade. He was breathing hard. "Good. Very good." Matt walked over calmly to a side table where towels and water lay. He wiped his hands and the sweat off of his neck and took a quick swig from a water bottle. "I can see that you will be a great warrior T.K."

As Matt left the room, T.K. looked after him, wondering if he should be ashamed that he felt proud.


	19. Chapter 18

Beware the Eastern Sun

Chapter 18

"_Evil is a subtle thing indeed. Some see the ambitions of global_

_dictators as the ultimate evil; some see the vengeful as the ultimate_

_evil. But the ultimate evil is deception-the evil that looks, until the_

_moment of its downfall, beautiful._"

-_Discourse on Morality_, by Izzy Koushiro

Mimi scanned the horizon, shielding her eyes with her hands from the evening glare of the sun. They had been drifting down the river for almost two full days. The river itself was not lax in its movement. At times it sped along so quickly that standing up was a hazard. On average, though, it kept a moderate pace, which would hopefully bring them to the others. Mimi squinted. A small dark blot appeared on the horizon. She nudged Leomon. "Is that the castle?" she asked

Leomon looked in the direction Mimi pointed. "Yes, it is." He reached for the pole they used to navigate the river. "It is probably a good time to make camp, then." With the pole, he pushed the raft into the bank on the same side as the castle. After Mimi, Kari, Palmon, and Gatomon climbed off, he tossed a rope to Mimi, who tied it to a nearby tree so the raft would not float downstream.

Glancing at the sky, Leomon said, "We have, perhaps, a few hours of visible light. After we set up camp, we can search the surrounding area for any signs of the others."

By the time the sun set and the sky darkened, they were back at camp, sullenly sitting around a small fire. They had not found any evidence that Tai or any of the others were nearby. "Do you think they're already at the castle?" Mimi asked timidly.

"It is a possibility," Leomon said. "But we could have overshot them. It has been quite a while since their departure, though, and given their haste, I would suppose the former to be the more probable."

They remained silent for most of the night. Perhaps and hour later, Leomon finally rose. "Get some sleep, Mimi. Do not worry yourself. We will find your friends." He walked to the edge of the circle of light that the fire gave off. "I will keep watch."

Lying in her bedroll, Mimi was restless. She could hear Palmon slowly breathing on her left, and to her right, Kari and Gatomon were motionless. Turning her head back to look up at the stars, she let her thoughts drift. _Are you lonely?_ She frowned. She did not quite recall thinking... _Are you lonely? I'm here._

Mimi felt a chill come over her. She could feel the goosebumps rising on her arms. _That voice_, she thought. She looked around and saw no one, save the still figure of Leomon. After getting up out of her sleeping bag, she walked to him. "Did you see anyone here?" she asked in a whisper. Leomon shook his head, looking at her inquiringly. "Oh, it's nothing," she dismissed. "I just thought I heard something." Mimi walked in the opposite direction, standing just outside view of the camp.

As her eyes drifted closed, suddenly she felt a coldness on her arm. She sucked in her breath and was about to spin around when she found that she could not move. An iron grip held her in her position. Then a hot breath whispered into her right ear. "Miss me?"

She was whisked around roughly and came face to face with her assailant. There they were, the familiar blond hair and blue eyes. It was Matt. He wore a smile of smug satisfaction as his eyes ran down the length of her. The moonlight cast a shadow across his face, eerily hiding the more fine details of his physiognomy. She was glad she did not have to confront him in full daylight. When she looked down, she saw his mechanical right arm gripping her arm. He shoved a hand violently under her chin, forcing her to look at him directly in the face. In the same motion, he drew her intimately close. "Yes, it certainly has been a while," he said slyly.

Mimi twisted his grip and landed a low jab in his gut. He grunted and loosened his hold on her for a moment. Shoving hard, she then broke away from him. Matt's smile grew. "Even feistier. I like it."

Before she could react, he leaped forwards, twisted her arm behind her back, and had a hand over her mouth. Her struggles were futile, As he slowly dragged her off, he began to ramble. "So the prize is finally mine. You shall see that things are not so bad with me. If you agree with me. But come now, why this struggling?" He placed his face over her shoulder, letting it rest next to hers. "Don't you love me anymore?" He bit her ear lightly as Mimi shied away as much as she could. Still, his grip was too strong.

"The girl is mine."

Matt turned around at the sound of the deep voice. Standing half-covered in the shadows was Leomon. He held a small hunting knife in his right hand, posing calmly at his full height. Matt merely smiled at this display. "Ah, Leomon. Loyal subject no more? But what should the others think when they hear of it?"

"Shut up, cynic. Enough snide comments for now." He crouched and leaped forward, but stopped as Matt interposed Mimi between the two of them. "Ah, ah, ah," he scolded, wagging a finger at him. "Who is in control? Don't forget who has the hostage. Arrrrggg!"

Matt's released his grip on Mimi, who immediately ran towards Leomon. When she reached safety, she turned around to see Matt attack Kari, who was holding a broken branch that was glowing hot on one end. "Kari!" Mimi shouted. As she ran towards the two, everything seemed in slow motion as the dread finally overwhelmed her. "Why thank you, Kari," Matt said. "Now I have an even better prisoner." He held her small struggling form with one arm.

"Gatomon!" Kari screamed plaintively.

Gatomon ran from the camp, but when she saw Matt, she quailed. Matt spared her only a fierce glance before returning his attention to the ensuing battle. Kari's cries continued. Mixed emotions filled Gatomon as she struggled between her inner feelings and the necessity of the situation. Finally, she collapsed and covered her ears, rocking back and forth and muttering, "I'm sorry Kari! I'm so sorry!"

Leomon and Mimi circled Matt, who was slowly backing away. From behind, they heard a rustling followed by large crashing sounds. Upon a glance, Mimi saw that Garurumon had been sneaking up on them, but he was intercepted by Lilymon. The two were now engaged, Lilymon attempting to use her speed and size to her utmost advantage. She darted in and out as Garurumon tried to track her movements. For now, he was preoccupied.

"Remember the objective!" Matt shouted.

Suddenly, Garurumon disengaged from his battle with Lilymon and tackled Mimi and Leomon. While they were distracted for that moment, Matt ran off out of sight carrying Kari. As he retreated, Gatomon lay in his path, but he just navigated around her. Gatomon merely shrunk away from him as he went by, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Matt fled into the woods with the speed of years of harsh training. He cast a glance behind him to see if anyone was following. There was a flash and suddenly he was flying. "Kari! Run!" He picked his face up from the dirt just in time to see Kari scampering off into the woods. Off to one side was Lilymon, carrying her discharged Flower Cannon. Matt rose from the ground in an infuriated charge. The energy was building up at his hands in a blue fire. When Lilymon finally saw his intentions, she tried to fly for cover, but it was too late. He came smashing upon her with all of his might, sending out a large blue fireball that lit up the night. It caught her full on.

Just a moment later, Mimi and Leomon came racing out from the trees and saw Matt. Matt was not thinking. In the blink of an eye, he shot another blast of energy at the two of them, who just jumped away in time. As if they were one, Garurumon came racing out from the forest and snatched up Mimi in his jaws before she fell to the ground. Altering his direction, he ran by Matt, who grabbed a lock of his mane and swung onto riding position. Before Leomon could even get up, they were off into the night.

Once again, Izzy sat at his laptop, letting the gears in his mind do their work. According to Gennai, the book was known to be hidden on the estate of the Oracle. So, here they were. It was a large estate, but had little in the way of structures. Or leftovers of structures, that is. Whoever destroyed the property was not too thorough, leaving many rooms standing and large hulks of stone sturdy. But, nature did the rest, coating everything with thick layers of moss and tall grasses. Many former building sites were virtually invisible with all the greenery hiding it.

They'd toured the grounds a few times, following old, overgrown paths from one end to the other. It was a little eerie that there appeared to be no signs of any sort of civilization except for the remains of the buildings. It gave them that ancient feeling-the feeling that everything is as it was a long time ago. Izzy himself had made sure to pay attention to anything "out of the normal." He had noticed certain formations, patterns, and symbols, jotting them down in a small notepad for quick reference.

And so once again it was up to him. The group could do nothing but wait until he cracked the code. He did not quite appreciate the amount of stress that was always placed on him to do the "intellectual duties" of the group. Of course that is not to say that the others were not intelligent. They just preferred that he do their dirty work. He sighed. Oh well. This was, ultimately, his niche. He asked for it when he decided to become a computer nerd.

Turning his attention back to his given task, he thought long and hard.

The sound of dripping water woke her. Actually, it was more of the feel. As Mimi came to, she realized that there was a rhythmic feeling of wetness forming on her face. She opened her eyes and reached up a hand to her face and wiped it. She squinted as another drop fell on her face. Moving her head out of the line of fire, she rose. She was sitting on a cold stone bench in a dark room. Up above, water trickled through the ceiling.

The echoing of footsteps sounded from the outside, steadily getting louder. She strained to keep herself conscious. She felt a throbbing on the side of her head, and just noticed that her dress was torn in many places. She could make out little in the dim light. Breathing deeply, she awaited the confrontation with her captor.

The door opened with the harsh sound of rusted iron. She squinted at even the dim light of the torch they carried. Matt was at the door with a small escort of guards. He was reaching his hand out towards her. "There seems to have been a misunderstanding. I hope you will excuse me for the accommodations. If you will follow me, I will see to it at once."

Mimi glared at him. She was not about to give in to him. Whatever he wanted, it was her wish to do the opposite.

Matt's face darkened. "Let me remind you, you have no choice in this matter. Come willingly or be taken by force."

Mimi did not respond.

Matt came forth and grabbed her from her seat. He dragged her the whole way as Mimi did her best, despite her lack of energy, to resist him.

They sat at a large dining table alone, the two of them. Matt was clearly pampering Mimi, but she would not let herself indulge. She tried to maintain her hardline policy towards Matt despite her urges. Though she was ravenous, she touched nothing on her plate. Matt merely ate quietly and looked at her. Occasionally he would try to engage her in conversation, but she would refuse to reply. Matt put his silverware down and looked at her.

"Mimi, why are you being so difficult?" he asked.

This time, she was unable to control her rage. "You are asking me that? You dare ask me such an insolent question?! Look at yourself! Look at what you are doing! You nearly killed me! You nearly killed Tai, Sora, Kari, and the others! You're an absolute monster! I can't eve imagine that you would ask me that..."

"Mimi. You just don't understand. I tried to be nice to you, but you failed to listen."

"You don't attack people whenever they disagree."

"I am right in my cause. I know it. I _feel_ it. I tried to convince you. If you'd just have listened to me, then perhaps this would have all been avoided."

Mimi found herself speechless. She was stunned at what she heard. Matt had transformed from a charming youth to a self-righteous monster. She could not believe herself.

"Mimi, don't you love me?"

There the question was. She asked herself. Was it even Matt that was there before her? She looked up into his face and calmly responded, "No."

"Hey Izzy!"

Izzy picked up his head from the table and looked around bleary-eyed. It was early evening with the sun setting far in the west. He had apparently fallen asleep. "Hey Izzy! Wake up!" Tai called.

"How long have I been out?"

"A while," Tai replied. "Figure anything out yet?"

Izzy looked once again to the screen of the laptop and sighed. "Nope."

"Well, we're running out of time. Check your watch lately?"

Izzy looked at his watch, and then frowned. He glanced again at the laptop, which showed a map of the estate. That wonderful look of elation spread across his face. "That's it!" he shouted. Tai's eyebrows rose in an amused interest. "Would you mind divulging the facts?"

"OK. Get this." Izzy pulled up a copy of the words Gennai spoke to them: _Upon the noon, I look north. One stone, a towering statue. Three trees giving me shade. Seven meters high, a waterfall cascades upon the scene. Ten feet wide, the entrance to this haven. Say the words of Light and behold._ "This is the riddle, right? See the numbers? One, three, seven, and ten. They're all clock directions! It doesn't matter what they say, it's their relative direction. So that means that the book is..." He scanned the map. "Here!" Izzy pointed to a spot on the map. It was the top of a ridge, with only one entrance to the northwest, a waterfall on the south, an arbor on the east, and a large stone monolith near north.

"Well then," Tai said with a broad smile on his face. "Let's get going."

Huffing and puffing, Joe finally crested the ridge. He was last. The others around him were breathing hard, but had enough breath to look around. He didn't. He was already on the floor wheezing and coughing. Taking a few moments to breath deeply, he caught his breath and turned his attention to the exhibit which everyone else was crowding around. It was a stone pedestal in the center of the circular enclosure. The waterfall could be heard below, which came out of a cave just under them.

"So what now?" Tai asked, looking at Izzy.

"Well," Izzy began, "we 'say the words of the Light and behold.' Any guesses?"

"I should be asking you."

"How about that phrase that everyone uses," Sora offered. "You know, the biblical one."

"You mean: 'Let there be light?'" Tai asked.

Upon his words, a stone shifted in the side of the pedestal, revealing a cavity. Sure enough, it housed the book. Tai reached in and carefully withdrew it. It was surprisingly sturdy for its age, and relatively dust-free. Though there was a thin layer of dust, you could actually read the title: _Night of Fire_. Tai looked at the book then looked at the others. They wore the same faces of awe and concentration that he felt inside. They met his look with nods and firm stares. He nodded and smiled. The tables were turned.

Mimi found herself in a luxurious room, apparently Matt's personal bedchamber. She looked at herself in the mirror. Matt had requested that she wear a certain silk dress. It was comfortable and fashionable in every way, but Mimi could not help but detest it. Still, she found herself liking the way it looked on her. It would be a hard battle to continue like this, sticking to her principles. She promised herself that she would not give in to Matt.

But then was there any point in resisting? Matt would be able to overpower her at every turn. The best she could do would be to make his life miserable, and what would that accomplish? Spite? It could even be counterproductive. He may take out his anger at her on her friends. There were many risks, and it seemed the best action would be to lay low, yet her instincts told her to defy him. What should she do?

Perhaps there was a chance. Maybe if she gained his confidence, she would be able to change his mind, affect his decisions. It was a long shot, but it seemed the best she could do. Who knows, she thought. I could even accept him with time...

Matt barged in to the room with the look of a lion upon finding an intruder in its den. His eyes immediately fixed on Mimi. He walked towards her with a fury that intensified with each step, and for the first time, she felt utter fear. A deep sense inside of her awoke that told her that her life may soon be cut short. She began backing away.

Matt covered the remaining distance with a sudden rush of speed. He grasped her and slapped her hard across the face. Mimi was frightened looked into her eyes. "You!" Matt said with rage. "You and your bastard friends!" He tossed her onto the bed roughly and was upon her with a flurry of blows. "Damn them! Damn you! You!"

Matt could only repeat this over and over again, cursing and ranting in rage about how the "cursed digidestined" meddled with his plans. He struck her all the while, bruising her, breaking bones. Mimi found herself detached. As the blows struck, she did not feel them. Nor did she respond. She merely accepted them. _Was this real?_ She found herself asking.

It was as if he was beating an empty sack. Her soul was already gone.


	20. Chapter 19

Beware the Eastern Sun

Chapter 19

"_God made two great lights-the greater light to govern the day and_

_the lesser light to govern the night. He also made the stars. God set_

_them in the expanse of the sky to give light on the earth, to govern the_

_day and the night, and to separate light from darkness. And God saw_

_that it was good._"

-Genesis 1:16-18

"The Light will come to find the Dark entrenched, abroad. In the time of darkness there will be a land oppressed and crushed by an iron fist. The Shadow Ruler, the one of the Dark, will be supreme in this land. The inevitable conflict will come, the Duel between the Chosen.

"The weapons of the Duel are clear. The Light will yield the Gauntlets of 

Power to enhance the strength, the longsword Icewind as his weapon. The Dark will yield the Helm of Shadows, the battleaxe Inferno as his weapon. Only the Chosen can bring forth the magical powers of the weapons.

"The place of battle will be deep in the heart of the darkness. It is the duty of the Light to approach the Dark, and to engage the confrontation, for if the dark is left, the dark will flourish, and when the dark should strike, all will be lost. It is the necessity of the Light to be the first, to be the aggressor, for the Darkness has yet another agenda-to build its power. The essence of darkness is to gather in the shadows until, all at once, it rushes out to overwhelm the light. The Light must venture into the shadows and seek the Dark.

"The Child of the Dark will be the fallen prince, who looked beautiful until the hour of his downfall. His tools will be the tools of darkness-lies, trickery, fear, power. His means will be the means of darkness-brute strength, razing, death, destruction. The strength of power lies in the hands of the darkness, as the dark will always overpower the light in strength alone.

"The Child of the Light will be the emissary of the heavens, the noble leader. His tools will be the tools of light-truth, trust, honor, cleverness. His means will be the means of light-unity, friendship, empathy, understanding. The strength of understanding lies in the hands of the light, for the light has always been compassionate.

"To defeat the Dark, the Child of the Light must see himself as the darkness. Only by seeing the darkness, by being the darkness will the Light ever understand the darkness. Only by understanding the darkness will the Light ever reach to the dark. The Light is the savior of the Dark. The Light must reach beyond the darkness to save what lies within.

"The Light is defeated when it fails to understand the darkness, either if the Light fails to reach the dark, or the dark fails to reach back. The Light _must_ not shun the darkness to the shadows, or the darkness will rise stronger than ever. The power of hate and fear feed the darkness. There can be no hate, there can be no fear within the Light. There must only be trust and compassion, for only those can save the Darkness. Should at any time, the trust or the compassion be violated, all is lost, and the dark will rise with infinite fury.

"Thus lies the fate of the digital world. All is as I have seen it. I can do no more than what I have done, for the powers of Fate and Destiny are already in motion. Fate and Destiny, the two half-sisters, will always be there-one who sees what will, the other who does what is."

Tai reflected long after he read these words aloud to the group. Perhaps the gravity of the situation had pushed him along, but somehow he'd managed to read the book through twice. The passage he read was in the middle, where the meat of the prophecy was. "I...I suppose we should find those weapons, huh?"

The others did not respond. They were self-absorbed in thought, contemplating the prophecy individually. "Hello?" Tai almost shouted. Sora jumped; Joe looked up; Izzy was still thinking. "Uh, yeah," Sora weakly responded. She rose. "Where to?"

"I would suppose the armory," Gennai said.

"Then lead the way," Tai said, eager to move along.

It was a short trip over the rock-strewn landscape to a small building depressed in the ground like a bunker. The sturdy structure still held even after years of wear and tear. They entered and coughed as dust kicked up on all sides. Cracks in the ceiling let in just enough light to navigate the room and identify the items inside. They walked along the aisles, looking at long displays of crossbows, longswords, short swords, spears, long bows, and all sorts of weaponry.

"Hey Tai," Joe called. "Look at this."

Tai moved towards Joe, as did the rest of the group. In a display case on a pedestal was a pair of still shining gauntlets, in front of which lay a glistening sword. The light came down and caught it at just the right angle, causing an ephemeral glow to shine surrounding the display. Tai sucked in his breath when he looked at the weapons, the fine craftsmanship visible to even the most untrained eye. The others parted for him as he approached the display case. They knew Tai was the one. Not a word had to be said.

Tai looked around the case and found a latch, which he released. He then swung open the display case and reached forward as they all watched on in silence. He stopped short, hesitating for a moment. Then, looking at the others, he bit his lip and reached forward.

He felt silly feeling such exhilaration at touching the metal, which did not so much as notice his presence. He fingered them, feeling the polished surfaces and contours of the gauntlets. Finally, he dared to put one on. It was close fitting, as if the maker knew his exact size. Then he put the other on. He flexed his hands; the gloves were responsive to even the slightest movements. His eyes turned to the long sword which sat in the display, enticing him with its sheen. Swallowing hard, he reached out a gloved hand forward. He clutched the pommel and tensed, as if he expected something to happen. When there was no response, he lifted the sword with all his strength, expecting it to be heavy. It lifted like a feather. He weighed it in his hands and tossed it back and forth. Cutting a few slices in the air, which caused the others to back up, he tested its swing. Then he assumed a forward stance and gripped the sword with both hands.

Suddenly, there was a blue glow that emanated from the gauntlets and flowed through the sword. The others backed up a few steps, giving off sounds of awe. Tai's face, at first registering surprise, changed to a mystified wonder, and then elation. He looked at Sora, who nodded at him with a smiling encouragement. Tai took a final swing, letting the fine blade cut through the air with a swish. Taking a belt and hilt that lay on the side, obviously meant for the sword, he put it on and sheathed the sword.

Everyone looked at the display. Tai stood tall and strong, his jeweled sword sheathed in the gilded hilt tucked at his side. He was somehow transformed into a noble figure, a hero. It was as if he had already gone to battle and was returning from a great success. His face was proud and his stature strong. Then Sora approached him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He blushed.

Matt looked on as he saw Sora kiss Tai. Disgusted, he waved his hand and the image disappeared. In their haphazardness, the group had tripped just about every sensor he had placed in the area. _So now they come here_, he thought to himself. _Good. It's about time_. He turned to his steward. "Make the preparations for our guests." The steward bowed silently and exited the room.

Matt smiled. This time they would not escape.

Mimi coughed as she tripped once again. The guard was pulling her chain along too quickly for her to keep up. She had no idea what Matt had in store for her, but she knew whatever it was, it was not going to be pleasant. She kept running through her head what she would do in certain situations, for she did not want to show weakness in front of Matt. _Let him flinch first_, she thought to herself.

She was lead roughly to the Great Hall, where Matt sat at his throne. She saw that there was an extra chair placed on the dais, though. Immediately, she knew that it was for her. _The sick, disgusting, spiteful..._

"Ah, Mimi!" Matt clapped his hands together, wearing a huge smile. "What a lovely day it is today!" Mimi glowered at her. "Looking so sweet my queen." He ran a hand along her chin. She pulled away her head. Matt continued to trace the contours of her body, running his hand along her arms, back, chest, working his way down. She struggled violently, but was held in place by the guard. Matt then looked her in the eye; she did not return the stare. After a prolonged stare, he suddenly turned to his guards and snapped his fingers.

The guards dragged Mimi to the chair beside Matt and chained her there. Mimi struggled, but in vain. Finally, she calmed herself and stopped. "Good to see that your sense has returned, my queen. You might as well accustom yourself to it." He snapped his fingers again and a servant came hastily forward carrying two glasses of a deep red wine on a tray. Matt took these, and then shooed everyone out of the room.

When they were gone, he turned to Mimi. "Here, my sweet. Drink." He pressed the cup to her lips, but she did not open her mouth. Matt sighed and, placing his cup on a table to free his other hand, reached over to pinch her nose. She still did not open her mouth. He waited patiently for a while until she began to turn red. Finally, she could not take and gasped for air, but then the wine was forced down her throat.

Being her first drink, it struck her like an anvil. The tingling feeling on her tongue practically numbed her whole jaw area, and the sudden feeling of lightness was unexpected. The taste was bitter, but she found herself wanting more-somewhat. Not quite badly enough that she was frantic, but she did feel a slight longing.

Matt then pinched her, forcing her mouth open again. More wine was swallowed. Matt continued this way for two whole glasses. When he began the third, Mimi was swaying in her seat. This time, she opened her mouth willingly.

Mimi felt a funny feeling. It was like she was flying. There was a buzzing in her head, but it felt good. Her mind never felt more clear in her life. She was no longer bound by the chains, she was floating through them. And it was no longer the cruel, harsh, Matt beside her, it was some strange prince. The room rocked and swayed and her vision began blurring. She began to notice things that she never noticed before, like how funny it was that the hall was so long and that the walls curved inwards.

She felt a pressing at her lips, without quite seeing what it was. Obediently, she opened her mouth. Another rush of hotness flowed through her, and she was flying once more, this time, across a vast lake. Her thoughts were cool, and she felt truly relaxed. All her troubles were gone.

She dimly felt herself being whisked around, and was vaguely aware of a feeling of growing coldness as a shadowy figure grew larger and larger.

Matt glowered, staring at the wall. Sitting on the throne, with a warm blanket around her, was Mimi. She had been declothed until her undergarments. Matt glanced once her direction, then took a long pull at a wine bottle. He wiped a hand across his face, clearing the sweat.

He did not know what came over him. There he was, taking off her clothes. Mimi was completely at her mercy. With each layer removed, he became even more excited. But then something hit him. As he stood there, watching her half-naked body, something compelled him to stop. He could not get himself to remove the last layer. He tried breathing and turning away, and even doing it with his eyes closed, to no avail. Something was holding him back.

_Damn_, he thought. _Damn damn damn. Why do I have to have this annoying sense of morality_. He could not understand it. He would not quail to kill a man that had slighted him, but he could not bring himself to consummate with this vulnerable maiden. He took another swig from the bottle, emptying it. He clenched his fist. In a fit of anger, he threw the bottle against the wall. On the throne, Mimi stirred slightly before becoming still again. Matt grit his teeth.

Turning back to Mimi, he began to put her clothes back on.

"So this is it, then?" Tai asked.

"Yup, I suppose," Gennai responded.

The two looked at each other in silence for a moment. They stood atop a knoll just outside of the Oracle's former property. The others were busy packing up their equipment and cleaning up camp. Tai looked at them and sighed. In his duffel bag he carried the prophecy, the gauntlets, and the sword.

"What's going to happen to you?" Tai asked.

"Oh, I'll manage. Assuming you succeed." Gennai smiled.

"Don't you worry about that," Tai replied confidently.

"I won't." Gennai, too, turned his gaze over the group. "I suppose it'll be back to retirement. There's always fishing. And gardening. Maybe some bingo..."

"When we're done, we'll be back for you."

"Don't worry about it. I've seen enough come and go."

Silence.

"We'll meet again?" Tai said questioningly.

"Of course." Gennai clasped Tai's hand and shook it vigorously. "Then off you go. Into the sunset, if you will."

Tai looked at the sky. "Seems the right time of day." The glow from the setting sun was beginning to change from a light orange to a deeper shade of red. He smiled at Gennai. "Too bad we're heading east." Tai stepped forward to address the group as the final pieces of equipment were packed. "All right, guys. Let's get going!" He gave a huge smile of encouragement, which prompted amiable responses from the others.

Before the disappeared from view down the road, Tai looked back at Gennai and gave a salute.


	21. Chapter 20

Beware the Eastern Sun

Chapter 20

"_There are only two emotions: love and fear_."

-known fact of social psychology

_Swish, slosh, swish, slosh,_

_Following the sounds of the riv-er;_

_Swish, slosh, swish, slosh,_

_Keeping to the path of the wat-er._

The dark jungle hung around them, the wild screams of animals echoing off the trees. A moistness hung in the air, clinging to clothes and skin alike. Simians swung from tree to tree, accompanied by the flitting of wild birds. A screech. Mosquitoes hung in thick swarms, making pass after pass at the walking sojourners. A constant rustling sounded, though whether they were from the visitors or the occupants of the jungle is unknown.

_Following the sounds of the riv-er..._

The water flowed along sluggishly in this area, taking upon a deep green color. The trees grew past the bank into the water, their dripping boughs drooping far out over the near shores. Sunlight struggled to penetrate the overhang, but it only became tangled amongst the branches, leaving all but a trickle for the jungle floor. Sounds came from the water, whose currents were made mostly by passing animals. The high pitched chirping of the forest birds and insects droned and mixed in with the flowing water to form a harmonious, primordial song.

_Keeping to the path of the wat-er..._

The jungle floor was covered with leaves and moss, which sprung beneath the feet of the interlopers. The trees, too, were covered with moss, as were any rocks that could find a spot to rest on the earth. In the darkness, the insects grew large, wild and exotic flowers thrived, and the strangest forms of life coexisted with those of our everyday world. Many broad-leafed plants and bushes hid in the shade of the trees, struggling to soak in the scant sunlight, but too timid to show themselves.

_Swish, slosh, swish, slosh..._

Normal climates and environments, perhaps do not apply in the digital world. Or perhaps we merely do not understand them. Where there should have been a savanna, as the jungle cleared, there was a brief green field and the land transitioned into forest.

_Silent step, silent feet,_

_Forward one by one;_

_Silent eyes, silent ears,_

_Soon and we will come._

The forest offered more leeway, breadth-wise. Instead of single file, they were able to manage a comfortable two by two. The path was also more deliberate. There was actually evidence that it had been created, unlike the natural winding path that they followed in the jungle. As they marched, they could see the horizon growing darker. Where it once had been a light cerulean, it now became clouded and gray, even during the day. The air had begun to change to an oppressive calm, though, the children of nature becoming more and more reticent.

_Soon..._

Mimi opened her eyes to a loud banging sound. She was sitting on the throne, next to Matt. Despite the shade, the heat from the afternoon still managed to leak through. Wiping some sweat from her face, she let her eyes adjust and took careful observation of the room.

Matt was standing at the foot of the dais, talking to two digimon who were bowing before him. Occasionally, harsh accents of anger would float to her ears. The guards shifted restlessly, practically leaning against the walls of the Great Hall in their laziness. A small flock of courtiers, those lucky enough to gain entrance, lingered at the far end of the hall. Light streaked in from high up windows, falling onto the floor at regular intervals.

Mimi felt her wrists where the skin had turned slightly red. _So he decided to let me off of chains_, she thought. She stretched just as Matt ascended the steps and took his seat. He had finished his business. "Good afternoon, my dear."

Mimi did not respond. She was still unsure whether she wanted to resist him defiantly or to let herself be swooned by him. The tiredness clouded her judgement, so she just let out a yawn in response. Matt smiled, placing his hand on hers. She felt it, but did not resist. _Perhaps I've been too harsh,_ Mimi thought idly.

Matt rose and faced Mimi. "Mimi, dear queen, I have something to show you." He reached out his hand to her. Mimi felt her curiosity nibbling at her. She took his hand, whose powerful grip pulled her easily out of her seat. Once she had risen, he offered her his elbow. Nervously, Mimi took it and let him escort her out of the hall. Her thoughts were jumbled and confused.

Still, Matt was gentle as he led her down stone paths and grassy courtyards. A pair of guards trailed a respectable distance away. They passed through a Japanese style garden complete with pond, waterfall, and cherry trees. There was even a small rock garden off to one side. Some overripe fruits still managed to cling to the branches while others lay scattered about the grass. The sunlight filtered in just right, casting pleasant shadows across the grass. They walked along the covered pathway which enclosed the pavilion on four sides.

Matt breathed in deeply as he walked slowly. "Isn't it beautiful?" He looked at Mimi for a response. She remained silent with ambivalence. Matt let his eyes wander again. "I think it is. Sometimes I come here to get away from the world. There's just too much confusion, you know. Everyone needs their escape. This is mine. I tend these tress and these plants when I can." He reached over to finger the greenery of a squat bansai tree.

"Come," he invited, stepping off of the walkway and onto the grass. Mimi finally decide to let all her thoughts of the past go, living only for this moment. It was too peaceful. It was almost as if here, in this refuge, there was no good or evil, right or wrong; there was just innocence. Here in this Garden of Eden, everything was in harmony. She stepped off of the walkway and took his hand, smiling.

Matt led her to a stone bench that stood on the bank of the small pond. He sat on one end as Mimi took the other. It was like younger times. Matt began fidgeting, like a young child once again. He occasionally glanced at Mimi, but when their eyes met, they would both turn away suddenly. Finally, Matt reached out a hand towards her, which she took tentatively. They sat in peace, watching the fish and the waterfall, for a long while.

Time seemed to freeze. There they were, him and her. Here she could finally see the good in him rise to the surface. Here she was able to break through the layers of ice that he had built over the years. This garden was the window into his soul. This was the place of his childhood, which he had hidden away so quietly. Here was his innocence; here was his comfort and solace; here was his inner peace.

They would have perhaps sat there forever if they had not been interrupted. It was a cough from afar. Matt turned around, breaking their harmony and silent communication. He looked back at her, the regret clear in his eyes. "Mimi, you stay as long as you like. When you wish, the guards will take you back to your room, or anywhere you should wish to go. Just say the word. They are at your disposal." He glanced at the large red doors which served as the entrance to the garden. "I have business to attend to. I will see thee anon." He leaned forward to kiss her, but stopped just short. He bit his lip and glanced nervously at her before he withdrew and walked quickly towards the doors. When he was there, he spared her one last glance of longing before he parted.

The sound of soft footsteps woke her. Mimi gasped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around, expecting to see Matt, but her mouth hung open in shock when she saw T.K. Once the young boy, he seemed much older and mature. His face was worn by time, carrying a tiredness with it which he tried to mask with a smile. His build was more muscular, and Mimi had to admit that he looked quite impressive with his sword and armor, carrying his helm under his arm.

"Mimi," he said, almost stoically.

"T.K.!" Mimi exclaimed. She rose and stood him face to face. He was almost her height, but still came short a few inches. She could still see hints of the youth she knew years ago as she examined him closely. The large eyes, the look of innocence, the want to prove himself. "T.K., it's been far too long." She reached out with both hands, which T.K. grasped, letting his helm drop to the ground.

"Are you all right?" T.K. asked, a look of genuine concern passing over his face. "Has he done anything to you?"

"No," Mimi started. "Well, not quite. He did, but I'm all right. He was just being reckless."

"But nothing now?"

"No, no. In fact, he was so sweet to me. Oh, T.K.! It was like old times again!"

T.K. bit his lip, which made Mimi think of Matt. He was beginning to look more and more like him when she last saw him. Now he seemed the smaller image of him, only his hair was much neater. "I just want to make sure you're all right," he said.

"I'm fine."

"Good, good."

They looked at each other in silence. Words could not express how they felt. How can anyone bridge the gap of years in such a simple way as speech? No, they could not. But still, they understood each other. In their silence, they spoke more words than they ever could have if they talked. They were communicating on a higher level.

T.K. turned away, looking up at the sunlight which was beginning to redden. He took her hand silently and led her on a tour of the garden. "You know," he said distantly, "sometimes I think that there's no hope." Mimi looked him in the eyes. "I just feel like giving up. But then there's something in me that tells me to go on. That says that all is not lost. And then I try and try again."

They walked a few steps without saying much. "You know," T.K. began again, "Matt has been like a father to me. He tries so hard to teach me right and wrong, to make sure that I turn out all right. I just wish he could see right and wrong himself in what he does."

"I think he does," Mimi replied. "He's just afraid. I can feel it. All emotions stem from love or fear, and Matt is lost in his fear." Mimi did not think about what she was saying; she merely spoke as the words came to her. "He has seen the confusion and chaos in the world, and is afraid of it. He fears the unknown and is trying to make things familiar and orderly. Most of all, I think he fears himself. What he is. What he could be. What he is becoming. Yes. His own fear of what he is becoming is frustrating him, in fact feeding his actions."

T.K. nodded, staring forward in thought. "He see in himself the ways the he has failed and is trying to make me into his dream." Mimi sounded her agreement. "I see him torture himself sometimes," T.K. continued, "like he is too afraid to admit his methods are wrong. But he is also afraid to show fear."

They spent another few steps in silence. T.K. knelt by the side of the pond as they passed it and trailed a hand in the water. Ripples spread as the fish scattered. Shaking off his hand, T.K. rose and they continued their walk.

"Do you...," Mimi began. She hesitated. 'Do you think he loves me?" She did not know why she asked him.

T.K. looked at her. "Do you love him?" he asked her.

Mimi responded readily, "Yes."

"Then that is enough."

"Tai?"

Tai maintained his face, looking forward and ignoring Sora's voice.

"Tai!"

Tai turned towards her, as if she was addressing him for the first time.

"Tai, don't you think we should rest?"  
"Of course not!" Tai responded quickly. "We've still got miles ahead of us!"

"Tai, I think we need a break."

Tai looked at the rest of the group. Izzy was leaning on his knees, gasping for breath. Joe was using his inhaler. Agumon lay plopped on the ground and was staring at the sky, his stomach heaving. Gomamon was leaning against a tree, already asleep. Biyomon and Tentamon leaned against each other's backs, taking deep breaths.

Tai sighed and gave in. "I guess. Let's look for a campsite."

Tired and worn, they found a nearby glade where the ground was relatively flat and began setting up. By evening, they had a warm fire going and a dinner of fish and wild fruits. They huddled around the fire as the cold of night closed in. Sora placed her plate down and rose, yawning. "I'll be by the river. My feet need a soaking." The others were too tired to respond.

She walked the short distance to the river, feeling the nature around her. It always was nice being alone with nature. The air was always so crisp, and you could smell the growth and the life in the air. There was always activity, seen and unseen, of the critters of the forest, and the feeling of spiritual harmony was revitalizing. The sound of running water grew louder as she approached the bank.

Sora looked upstream and downstream for a suitable area to relax. Downstream to her right, there was a convenient area where part of the river bulged out into the shore. The water was shallower there-roughly four and half feet deep-and was calm. She eagerly made her way there, her feet throbbing the whole time. When she got there, she gratefully plopped down, stripped off her shoes and socks, and dipped her feet into the ice cold water.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and leaned back on a tree trunk. She must have sat there blissfully for a full five minutes. She then opened her eyes, took a breath, and released it. A thought crossed her mind. Looking around to see that no one was there, she took off her clothes, hung them on the tree, and dipped into the water.

The cold water woke her and threatened to suck the life out of her. She welcomed the feeling, letting the shock awaken her senses. When she resurfaced, she brushed aside her hair and smiled with delight. It had been many days since she'd been able to take a bath, and it felt good to get all the sweat and dirt off of her body. After rigorously attending to her hygiene for ten minutes, she waded casually around the pool, occasionally diving down for long periods of time. At least for now she could relax.

Tai walked silently to the river. His thoughts were adrift, thinking of the near future. The conflict to come would be arduous indeed, but how would it end? Would he win? And if he did, would that mean the death of Matt? No, the prophecy clearly stated that the Light must save the Dark. But how was he to do that?

He stood by the water and looked off into the expansive forest across the bank. _Where are the answers?_ Saving the world at his age? Quite a tough responsibility. _But it has been done before_, he thought. He sighed, looking at his feet. When he brought up his eyes, something caught his vision. Looking at the tree next to him, he saw something white and crumpled. He looked closer, and his eyes widened. It was a girl's undergarments.

A sudden gasp caught his attention. Tai whipped around and looked at the river where the sound came from. In full moonlight, there was Sora, standing up in the water. She had not overcome the shock yet, and was for that moment vulnerable. Tai held his breath. Before him was exposed the unthinkable, the untouchable. Here was Venus in her crowning glory, only made mortal so that he could have her. Finally, Sora reacted, covering herself and plunging back into the water where it was neck deep.

They spent the few awkward moments looking at each other. Neither spoke. Tai was torn between his sense of decency and his inner animal desires. He felt a stirring within as his body began feeling hotter. Neither one knew what to do.

A rustling in the bushed saved them. Tai turned towards the sound and tensed, expecting to see another invader. But stumbling out of the bushes were two small figures, worn and disheveled with travel. Tai ran forward to catch them as they fell. "Kari!"


	22. Chapter 21

Beware the Eastern Sun

Chapter 21

"_Standing at the edge of the canyon, looking into the abyss,_

_I can only take comfort in the fact that somewhere down_

_there, there is a bottom_."

-_Into the Abyss: Search for the Self_, by Agumon

Kari's eyes opened revealing a blurred image that resolved into Tai. She dimly remembered falling into his arms with Gatomon behind her, but now it was daylight. He must have taken her to wherever he was staying. How much time had passed? No matter. She was safe.

She smiled weakly. "Tai. I'm so glad to see you."

"Thank god you're all right. You looked horrible," Tai responded, his voice seeming somewhat airy to her.

She sat up and the fuzz began to clear from her head. More sounds resolved. She could hear the rushing water, the swaying trees, and the sounds of shuffling feet. Her sense of smell immediately picked up fried fish and the mesquite sharpness of pine burning. After blinking and squinting, her vision cleared and she saw the full scene before her.

Izzy and Sora were still eating a late breakfast while Joe was up and about, packing things and preparing to move out. Tai was sitting right next to her, and had been formerly holding her head in his lap. The dense trees around provided some shade from the already increasing heat of the day. The mountains in the east still stood their ground. Off to the side, Gatomon lay unmoving.

"Gatomon?" she asked, rising.

"She's all right," Tai responded, holding her back. "She's just resting. You must be hungry."

Tai handed her a tin with a small fried fish. Kari smiled. She had not eaten in two days, ever since she fled the battle scene. Eagerly, she attacked the fish with a fork, almost ignoring the bones that were still there. Tai got up and stretched, and paced slowly as she ate. When she finished, he took the dish from her and sat next to her on a log.

"It was him again wasn't it?" Tai looked off into the woods.

Kari did not answer immediately. "Yes."

"Care to explain?"

"I was with Mimi," she began. "Leomon was there too." Tai finally looked her in the face. "We were going to tell you that there was some sort of trap, but then we were waylaid by Matt. At first, it was just Leomon and Mimi fighting him, but then he took me hostage. Mimi and Leomon rescued me and told me to run, so I did. As I left, I saw him take Mimi. I'm not sure what happened to Leomon, but when I went back later, no one was there. Since then, I've been wandering down the river looking for you."

Tai pursed his lips in thought. Mimi? Leomon? A trap? They would obviously have to tread cautiously in the near future. "Well Kari, do you think you can move?"

She nodded.

"Good. We're heading out soon. Let me know if you need anything or if you have any problems."

Mimi sat on the throne once again, watching Matt listen to disputes. He actually was rather fair as far as the decisions and sentences were concerned. There was actually a goodness in him that no one could see, probably because of the cold, harshness he exudes in his impersonal style. He held himself above others and clearly looked down upon them. Almost as if he claimed rule by divine right. But she knew she could bring out the good in him.

While she was entertaining these thoughts, the doors slammed open. A group of guards came in dragging a figure behind them in chains. Matt stood up and waved his hand. The digimon whose case he was just listening to scrambled away to the shadows. Slowly, Matt descended the steps as the figure was brought before him. Mimi gripped the armrest of the throne more tightly.

"Your majesty," one of the guards announced. "We have found the traitor." The guards threw down the figure of Leomon before his feet. He was battered with many dark stains on his fur. As Matt approached the figure like a tiger, slowly circling once around, the digimon stared forward defiantly. "So, you didn't quite get away did you?"

Leomon did not respond. Matt continued, "And where is the little one, Kari?" As he asked this he leaned forward staring Leomon in the eyes. Leomon spit in his face. Matt nodded to the guards, who pulled on the chains. Leomon's head whipped back but his body remained in place, strangling him. "It's good that you should join us. Things were getting quite dull."

He signaled to the guards who began leading him away. "I will see you later. And I will have the name of all of your cohorts."

Mimi sat all the while, in tense stiffness. She could not imagine what he would do to him. She closed her eyes, hearing the strange voices and moans that she had heard during that brief time she was in the prisons. Somehow, she recalled them. Cries of pure agony, torture, and madness.

Matt returned to the throne and sat heavily, reaching by his side for a cup of wine. He drank this, poured another glass, and drank that too. Staring forward in silence, he suddenly threw the glass across the hall, making Mimi jump at the spontaneity of the action. Mimi winced at the shattering sound the glass made, which echoed in the empty hall.

As Mimi breathed a sigh, she felt a pull and gasped as her lips came into contact with skin. Matt kissed her long and hard, and when he finally pulled away, she gasped for breath. When Mimi looked at the throne again, Matt was gone. She just caught his shadow leaving through a rear entrance to the hall.

Agumon stared across the river as they took a break. He felt sick inside; his mind was in shambles. What was it all about? Deep inside, there was a fear that had manifested itself while he was not paying attention. Why? He knew he should not be feeling these irrational fears. Idly, he sat and listened to the water. Slowly, he began to drift off.

_I am the warrior_.

Agumon's cocked his head to the side and listened closely to the water. He could hear a sound, the coming and the going. Looking upstream, he saw the water come from a bend; looking downstream, he saw the water disappear around a bend. Come and go. A cycle. Where had it been? Where was it going? He breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

_There can be no fear_.

To the flowing of the water, he felt a coolness within. He chased that voice that was on the dimness of his consciousness, delving deeper and deeper within himself. The coolness spread throughout his body and sent a tingling sensation to his extremities. Around him, the world disappeared and became a black void. There was nothing, and then there was him.

_I am the warrior_.

He listened closely this time, and let his energy flow. Instead of forcing the chase, he loosened his mind and let it come to him. A pinpoint of light appeared and swallowed him. He found himself staring at Greymon, Metalgreymon, and Wargreymon. It was him. And him. And him.

_I am the protector_. Greymon slashed at the air and roared. A nimbus of light surrounded him as he made ferocious attacks at the air, guarding some imaginary spot.

_I am the warrior_. Metalgreymon launched attack after attack with grace and finesse, sending out a destructive energy that would surely annihilate any opponent.

_I am the chosen_. Wargreymon knelt in silence as a bright spot of light, like a will-o-the-wisp, swirled around him.

_Where am I?_ Agumon thought. He began to breathe more raggedly, looking back and forth. There he saw himself, but he himself was not. The figures remained still before him. The voice echoed again. _There can be no fear. Embrace yourself_.

The figures disappeared as he saw himself as Wargreymon in battle. It was with Metalgarurumon. They slashed and exchanged blows, but remained at a stalemate. He tried to turn away, but there was no stopping it. He saw himself defeated in a horribly gruesome way. He screamed. _There can be no fear_. He tried to escape, but there was nowhere to run. _In the moment of death, there can be no fear_. He screamed. _No fear._

Then he felt a cool touch from behind him. He tried to turn, but the feeling still came from behind. A small ball of light came and swirled around him, stopping finally in front of him. _There can be no fear_, the voice called out to him.

_How?_ Agumon responded. _What if I fail?_

_You will not. You cannot._

_But...but how can you be certain? What if I let Tai down? What if I let the others down?_

_There can be no fear._

_Stop it! I...I..._

_Where there is fear, there is doom._

_I'm so afraid! Oh...I...I'm just...so afraid._

_---_

__Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Breathe. The light is gone. Breathe. Calm. Calm. Think. There can be no fear. Do not fear. Think. Where there is fear, there is hesitation. Where there is hesitation, there is doom. You must not hesitate to act. There can be no fear. To fear is to fear thyself. To fear thyself is to forsake your essence. I am the protector. I am the warrior. I am the chosen. No. There can be no fear. I understand. In the moment of death, in the moment of truth, there can be no fear.

A bright flash, and he felt himself drifting once more.

"Agumon. Agumon," the wispy voice gained volume and became distinct. It was Tai. "Agumon! Wake up. Agumon!"

Agumon opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep by the river. The sound of the rushing water was loud in his ears. Sitting up, he scratched his head. "Agumon, we're heading out. We've been trying to wake you for the past few minutes!"

Agumon got up onto his feet and looked around. Everyone was staring at him in silence, as if expecting him to say something. He smiled nervously and shrugged.

Tai slapped his hand to his face.

"Mimi, do you love me?"

Mimi stared at Matt. The question took her by surprise. They sat in the garden on that stone bench, staring off into the pond. "I...yes, of course I do."

"You don't mean it," Matt said.

_What do I say?_, Mimi thought. "Of course I do."

Matt pressed further, "You think I'm a monster. You think, 'how can this evil brute ask me that I love him. He commits atrocities and thinks that _I_ would love _him_?'"

"No, no! I really do."

"Then prove it."

Mimi thought hard about this one. Here was the critical moment. Here she could win her way back into his heart, and maybe even guide him back to the right path. But how could she prove it? She swallowed. There was only one way she knew. "When you rule the land, I will be your queen."

Matt regarded her with a look of genuine surprise. Slowly, he smiled. He grasped her. "Then you really do love me? And you believe in me?" Before she could answer, he continued. "I knew it! I knew you loved me. This is wonderful! Oh Mimi, I could...no. I will. I will kiss you." He pulled her in and kissed her on the lips.

"Matt, there's something I have to tell you." _This ends now_, Mimi thought with resolution. Matt gave her his full attention. "Matt, you know, the way you..."

Just then a bang sounded at the door and it opened. Matt stood with a fire in his eyes and confronted the intruder. He gave quite a physical beating to the poor creature until he finally extracted the urgent message-they were near. Matt cried out in elation. Looking back at her, he exited the room.

_So close! I was so close!_

_ _

"So, my friend. It is you and I once again."

Matt waved the guards outside the room. T.K. stood silent watch in the corner. Leomon sat in a metal chair bolted to the ground. He was bound by steel cable at the neck, arms, and legs. A single bright light hung from the ceiling, focused so that all of the light shone down in a small circle surrounding the digimon. Matt approached a tray on which a number of curious-looking tools sat. He picked up a syringe and filled it from a small vial. He squirted out some of the liquid to make sure that it was working properly.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot." He turned towards Leomon and folded his arms in amusement. "Do you wish to divulge the information willingly?" Leomon merely glared at him. "As I thought. I suppose it's better this way-I get my information _and_ the pleasure of extracting it forcefully."

He approached Leomon slowly, intending to draw out each tense moment. When he finally reached him, he toyed with the syringe a little. There was a nervous knock at the door. "Ack! What is it?" he asked roughly.

A muffled voice answered. "The eclipse will come in an hour sir."

Matt looked regretfully at Leomon, then looked at T.K. with a smile. "Here you go, my dear brother." He handed him the syringe. "You will get the honor of the interrogation. This is your first, but I'm sure you'll do fine." He leaned in close with a whisper. "Just let it flow naturally." With that, he left the room. They were alone, save the two guards outside the door.

"Guards!" T.K. said crisply. They entered and saluted. T.K. approached, but dropped the syringe. One of the guards knelt to pick it up. Then T.K. moved. With a swift punch, he knocked the standing guard square in the face. Completing the motion, he doubled up his hands and brought them down with crushing force upon the back of the knelt guard. For good measure, he gave the guards each a swift kick in the gut.

He moved quickly to Leomon and freed him. Leomon slumped forward and rubbed his wrists to restore the circulation. "We must move quickly. He'll start the incantation soon."

The two glanced out the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Then, furtively, they swiftly made their way into the catacombs.


	23. Chapter 22

Beware the Eastern Sun

Chapter 22

"_He cocked the gun and stroked it admiringly.'7.62 mm NATO rounds,_

_silencer/muzzle flash suppressor providing 35 decibels of silencing, extended_

_barrel for a one kilometer range, special heavy-metal alloys for extra durability_

_and cooling, thirty-two round clip for endurance, and complete with safety,_

_single fire for sniping, three-burst group fire, and full automatic.'_"

- _Fantasies of Greater Power_

There it was, finally before them.Perhaps half a mile of forest and a mile of wide open grassland separated the group from the outer castle walls.The formidable keep remained static, seemingly unchanged from when they last kept its company.Dark swirls of black clouds were forming in the air, almost gathering in an imaginary point above the spires of the castle.If it was a storm, it was a most unusual one.

"How do we proceed?" Joe asked, looking to Tai.

Tai thought hard, looking at the keep."Well, I suppose a direct confrontation is out of the question.We'll have to get in through some back way, but we'll have to keep our eyes open.Matt is expecting us, and has some good traps set up.We'll just have to make sure that he doesn't get a chance to deploy them."

"Weren't we supposed to meet with someone here?" Sora asked.

"Good point," Tai considered, "but we can't be sure if that's part of the trap or not.I guess it doesn't hurt waiting, though.We'll just have to be extra cautious in determining friend or foe."Tai added, "And if it is a trap, I think we should let on like we don't know, so at least we'll have some sort of advantage."He smiled."We'd better prepare for a storm," he said, looking at the sky."It's going to be a long night."

Matt looked at the altar.Gods?Demons?What they were, he knew not, but they held the key to power, so who was he to complain?Satisfy those you have to, he thought to himself.The rest will come later.

He took a torch and lit two smaller torches held in their own metal scones.Between them was the stone figure of some monster, poised to leap out at the viewer.Its large maw was open, revealing a wickedly crafted set of teeth with dark stains.Not unlikely the blood of other sacrifices.

He picked up a candle made of a black wax that did not reflect light.Its darkness seemed to absorb the energy around it, giving it an unnatural coldness.Setting it down in a holder, he lit it with one of the small torches.Two candles like it stood recessed behind the front candle, but he left those alone.Those were for another time.Drawing a jeweled dagger from his belt, he watched the reflection of the candlelight play off of the cold, steel-blue metal surface.Taking the torch, he threw it in a brazier of coals sitting below the demon-figure, no doubt reminiscent of its domain.The coals slowly caught and gave off a red glow which caught in the ruby eyes of the demon.Taking the dagger in his hand, he knelt before the altar.

"Cold steel, forged by the fires of below, return to the fires from whence you came, anointed by the blood of mortals."He staying kneeling for a moment, then rose and cut his finger with the dagger.He let some blood run onto the blade before he tossed the dagger into the brazier, watching the weapon absorb the heat.Then, he held his finger over the flame of the candle and calmly watched the blood sizzle and the flesh turn tender.After about fifteen seconds, he removed his finger.

He knelt before the altar in silence for many long moments.

"So this is it then?"Tai looked at the arsenal spread before him.A few bows, quivers, daggers, short swords, long swords, and one crossbow."Take your pick."He backed up, letting the others examine the weapons.

Sora picked up a dagger, unsheathed it, and sliced it through the air a few times, seemingly satisfied.She picked up a short sword and tossed it to Joe, who caught it, but fell over backwards due to the weight.Sora shook her head.Joe picked himself up and looked at the sword.He was just able to heave it into a ready position.Despite his clumsiness, he was still able to wield it to some effect—he could hold his own.Izzy looked amongst the weapons and carefully selected the crossbow.He smiled at the rugged machinery, but the smile turned into a grimace when he tried to load it.On his third try, he was finally able to load a bolt into the crossbow.Rubbing his chin, his eyes fell upon a nearby tree.He pulled the trigger.

The crossbow nearly flew out of his hands as the bolt went hurling with deadly speed through the air.A solid thunk sounded as the bolt pierced the tree, though Izzy, dazed and sore at the wrist, did not immediately notice.When he saw the true mark of the bolt, he smiled and grinned.Tai sighed, picking up a dagger and tossing it to him."Pointy end goes in the bad guy."

"Hey, I know, I know," Izzy said defensively, buckling the dagger to his belt.

Sora looked over each of the bows with a carefully eye, scrutinizing every bump and feeling the textures of all of the longbows."Sora," Tai asked, "do you know anything about bows?"

Sora tested the tension of one of the strings with the utmost concentration."Not a clue."She hefted the bow and decided that that was the one she wanted.Bending down, she scooped up a large quiver filled to completion.She knocked an arrow into the bow and looked off into the distance."They say that if you're good at archery, you're truthful."She let the shaft loose, which whistled through the air.It hit Izzy's arrow solidly before ricocheting off into the woods.She smiled.

"You do note that the converse of that statement isn't necessarily true," Izzy pointed out.

Sora looked at him and gave him an amiable smile."Izzy, my dear.Shut up."

Izzy shrugged and put up his hands defensively.

"Here Kari.You'll need this."Tai handed Kari a large dagger, which she held somewhat awkwardly."If you run into any problems, remember what I told Izzy."

"The pointy end goes in the bad guy," Kari responded.

Tai smiled."Great!You're an expert swordsman already."

"OK, so we're armed and ready.Now what?" Joe asked.

Tai shrugged."We wait."

A snicker was heard followed by a rustling from the nearby bushes.They all jumped to readiness, feeling the adrenaline flow.There was much tension as the rustling continued until five figures materialized from the forest shadows.

"Joe!Just imagine!Joe with a weapon!"Gomamon was already rolling on the floor laughing.The other digimon came into the light as the group relaxed, except for Joe.

"Sure, sure.Laugh all you want," Joe dismissed."When you need me, don't come crawling back."But his face betrayed him—he was beet red.Gomamon continued to laugh and poke fun at Joe, who stood facing the other direction with his arms folded across his chest, attempting to ignore him.The other digimon came out and started commenting about the weapons.

"Izzy?I suppose your mother approves?" Tentamon asked.

Izzy just smiled."'I'm a grown boy now,' I'm sure she'd say."

Tentamon sighed."Now it's my duty to make sure that no one hurts you and that _you don't hurt yourself."Izzy lightly hit him with the crossbow._

For the rest of the day, dark as it was, they trained themselves in the use of their weapons, devising rigorous drills to prepare themselves.Confidence and morale was high among them.It seemed that the boys would be home before Christmas, like they were just fighting another "two week war."No one spoke of the doubt that they all felt deep inside.No one mentioned the fear of death or worse.And no one even uttered a hint of failure.

Mimi watched from the shadows as Matt performed his dark rituals.She shuddered, thinking of the prospect of raising hell-spawned demons and other horrible nightmares.Certain words echoed in her head as she viewed the sight._But the devil looked beautiful until the hour of his fall._

She thought she caught Matt's eye.Quickly she darted behind the pillar for cover._Did he actually see her?She was not supposed to be there.Secretly, she had followed him, after escaping unnoticed from her room.She was still proud of how she had sent one guard on an errand and knocked the other one out, though it did take some doing to hide the wound._

_He must've seen me.It was creepy how he seemed to have eyes all around him—not just spies, but his own sense of awareness.The evilness and paranoia must have honed his senses to quite a supernatural level, almost making him more beast than man.He even acted like a savage, stalking his enemies and snapping at those who opposed him.Or at least he appeared a beast._

Indeed, she knew very well what passions he was capable of.Would she ever see the old Matt again?Whatever the answer, she certainly could not just stand by and watch him in his demise.No, it would be her duty to rescue her.And she couldn't do it alone.She would need the help of the others.Tai and Kari, and Izzy, Joe too, and Sora, and...most of all T.K.

For the first time in ages, her thoughts drifted upon the others.What had become of them?Did they unlock the secrets of the prophecy?Where were they now?Would they rescue her?As the questions spiraled about her head, the sounds of shuffling boots reached her ears.Peeking around the pillar, she saw Matt rise and walk, slowly and steadily, towards the exit.She stole forth among the shadows to follow him.

Izzy snapped awake.The sound of a twig breaking woke him.Glancing around him and rubbing his eyes, he lifted his crossbow into ready position.The only sounds were the light snores and heavy breathing coming from the dim camp fire.He approached the fire and tossed in a few pieces of pine.The fire crackled with new life, gleefully consuming the fuel.He yawned, returning to his post leaning on a tree.Tentamon leaned on the other side of the tree fast asleep.

The sound came again, but still, there was nothing to be seen.Izzy dismissed it as his tiredness, or perhaps some animal in the forest.But then, there it was, the same sound, almost with an agitated persistence.With resolve, Izzy moved towards the foliage where he heard the sound come from.He crept up quietly, taking care not to step on any twigs or do make any shuffling sound.As he came within reach of the bush, he smiled and stretched out a hand to part the bushes.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement as the bush shook violently, and out stepped a figure.Izzy jumped back and leveled his crossbow, but a firm grip held it down."T.K.?" Izzy cried in bewliderment.

Out of the bushes stepped T.K., followed by Leomon."Izzy," T.K. greeted, with the warmth of an old comrade.He gripped him roughly at the shoulders and shook him."I'm gald to see you.It's been so long!"

"T.K.....what, uh...T.K."Izzy could not formulate his thoughts.

"Izzy, we don't have much time.Wake the others."The black night hung oppressively around them, cold and unchanging.

Izzy had a look of doubt on his face, but moved nonetheless to the camp, shaking bodies and calling names softly.When they were all conscious, T.K. moved in close to the campfire."See the clouds that gather above?"T.K. pointed to the sky, which had become a rotating gray whirlpool, sucking in storm clouds around it."They are not natural. This disturbance is Matt's doing.He is going to perform an ancient ritual, summoning demons to increase his power.We have to stop him."

T.K. glanced at his watch."It is midnight.By sunrise this morning, if the ritual is completed, there will be a great darkness.In other words, you might as well kiss yourselves goodbye."

The group looked gravely at each other.T.K. continued, "Matt is performing this ritual in a well-protected chamber deep within the denizens of the castle.He has placed the maximum possible distance between himself and the outside world.There are three candles that he must light at certain times, the last of which comes at sunrise.We must see to it that all three candles are not lit at sunrise."

T.K. looked each one in the face."My friends, the time has come.This is the moment of truth.There can be no fear.Have faith in yourselves and the rest will follow.I have other tasks to attend to, but I leave Leomon here with you.He is capable in every respect to guide you through the underground caverns which you must use.Farewell, comrades.May the stars shine upon you."With that he was off.

After the sounds of T.K.'s departure disappeared in the depth of the forest, Tai rose and took a position where T.K. had stood."Well, I guess we have our mission cut out for us."

"Wait," Izzy said.Everyone looked at him expectantly.He closed his eyes, holding out his finger signaling for everyone to be quiet.It was as if he were listening to something."O.K.Go on," Izzy said suddenly, opening his eyes once more.

"What's wrong, izzy?" Kari asked with concern.

"Just letting it all sink in," Izzy replied.

Sora frowned."Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe Izzy just made a joke."

"Could be possible," Izzy responded.

"Well," Tai said smiling, "now that we've had our strange occurrences for the day, I'd say we've been thoroughly blessed by the gods.Indeed, today must be a special day."

Leomon led the group to an area of rocky terrain which led up into a mountain range on the northern side.For a time, they walked alongside a steep cliff wall which went up for hundreds of feed before ending.After some distance, they reached a cave entrance cut into the Cliffside.The dark maw was gigantic, its calcite fangs visible from the outside.The floor sloped gently downward as far as they could see into the cave.Leomon turned and addressed the group.

"This cave leads to the underground caverns below the castle.You must stay close at all times.There are countless hidden dangers down there, some of which I do not know of.You can easily get lost, so do not stray."

"We could tie ourselves up in a line," Izzy suggested.

"No," Leomon responded."We may need to use our weapons down there."

Tai scanned the group."Light?"

Izzy, Joe, and Sora each withdrew an electric lantern from their backpacks.Sora handed hers to Tai, "I suppose you'll need this."Tai passed it on to Leomon."In better hands," he said."One front, one back, one spare," he said to the group."Who wants rear?"

There was a silence."I'll do it," Joe volunteered.

"Armed and ready?" Tai asked.

The entire group added their sounds of agreement.Sora shifted the longbow and quiver slung on her back.Izzy loaded a bolt in his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder by a strap.Joe shifted his belt, which held two hilts—one for his short sword and one for his dagger.Kari put a hand to her side, feeling the reassuring coldness of the steel.Tai donned his gauntlets and strapped the huge longsword to his back.He turned to Leomon."Lead the way."

With that, they plunged forward into the darkness.


	24. Chapter 23

Beware the Eastern Sun

## Chapter 23

"_All hail the mountain king,_

_Beware the wrath of the mountain king;_

_In that deep, deep lair beneath the earth,_

_What goes in does not return._"

-_The Mountain King_, by Yamato Ishida

_Feel.Set your thoughts aside._

T.K. grimaced in his meditation.He knew there was something he was missing.He also knew that whatever it was, there was nothing he could do about it.No, it was all in the hands of the Fated others now.As he sat in his isolated chamber, he knew somewhere down below, Leomon would be leading the others through the catacombs.

Yet still, that edgy feeling remained.There was still one more task for him left, but all he could do now was wait.

The sound of dripping water echoed throughout the dank cavern.Around them, the walls were uncomfortably out of view as the path sloped ever deeper into the ground.As they played their lanterns out ahead of them, they could see only some ten feet in front of them.Beyond that, all was darkness.Joe, at the back, constantly cast nervous glances over his shoulder.

Occasionally, the skittering of cave dwellers was heard, the scrape of claw on rock here, a clattering of pebbles there.They entered a glowing room, where a strange blue-green phosphorescent light oozed out of a pool of water, perhaps some refraction of sunlight from a chance skylight of nature deeper along the path of the underground river.The light created flowing ripples on the stones around it, almost like the glistening of scales on some magnificent beast.

Gatomon gasped lightly and looked around the cave.A flitting in the shadows?Perhaps._But what makes this one so different from the others?_ she thought to herself.She began to sweat, glancing nervously at the shadows.Her breathing quickened.Suddenly, she felt a cold touch on her shoulder.She jumped and almost brought her claws down in a strike when she saw Kari's face."Kari!You scared me!" she barely managed.

"What's wrong Gatomon?" Kari asked, looking pallid.

"Oh," Gatomon replied, gasping for breath."No, its nothing.Nothing.I'm fine."She smiled.

Gatomon heaved a sigh of relief, but she knew somewhere in those shadows, It lurked.

"Mimi, my sweet," Matt began, in another of his dreamy soliloquies."Have you ever dreamt of absolute power?"On cue, Mimi shook her head.Matt turned to her."Well it's a wondrous thing," he continued, his voice rising excitedly."Imagine!Entire empires bowing before you; gifts presented by the thousands; and…and people cheering for you.Don't you find it enchanting?"

Mimi did not respond.Though she did find some of his thoughts intriguing, she did not exactly like his means of rising to power.He deftly avoided the topic whenever she asked subtle questions like, "But how could one attain such a thing?"

_Well, let him dream_, she thoughts.He was his own person, it seemed, which was his purpose in this excursion all along.Or was it?Why had he gone on this whole crusade anyway?There was some unseen struggle going on inside that boy, and she intended to see to it that the right side won.There was only one problem: what sides were there, if there were any at all?In the battle for the self, it is hard to discern the differences between good and evil.For now, though, all she could do was just wait.It is true when they say the anticipation is much worse than the confrontation.

"Mimi, my dreams would be complete but one thing—you.I can't imagine a future without you.You must be my bride.No, you _will_ be my bride…"

He began to ramble.Mimi feigned attentiveness, but it was a wasted effort—Matt paid her no heed.So deep was he in his delusions that the real world ceased to matter.All senses save those fed to him by his imagination were void and dead.He saw what he wished; he heard only what his mind spoke; he felt not the merest tingling.

"C'mon, then!Let's have it!"

Joe stood, sword drawn and pointed forward at the darkness.In his left hand he held a lantern and played it against the cave wall.The others sat on the earthen floor, taking a brief break.Joe's eyes darted back and forth like a hawk.When the skittering came again, he struck out with a reflexive twist of his wrist and arm.A squeak sounded, then silence.

"Victory is mine!" he shouted triumphantly.

Tai sighed."Leomon, what was it you were saying about noxious fumes?"

Leomon responded, "Oftentimes in caves there are pockets of strange gasses that have developed over the years.Many are odorless, but they usually result in queasiness, faintness, and have other strange effect."

Tai looked at Joe and back at Leomon.Tilting his head towards Joe, he began, "Do you think…"

"No," Leomon interrupted flatly.

Tai took one more look at Joe, who was now chasing Gomamon and waving his sword wildly above his head, before rising with a sigh."All right, troop.Let's get going."

"Roll call?" Izzy asked.He began calling off names and listening to the monotonous responses of "here."

"Kari?"

"Here."

"Gatomon?"

Silence.

"Gatomon?"

Kari jumped up, grabbed the lantern from Joe, and began looking around frantically.Tai clamped her down with a strong grip and shook her."Calm down!We'll find her."

Tai looked to the group."Volunteers?I'm going."

Izzy stepped forward."I'll go."

Sora raised her hand."Me too."

"No," Leomon said."You two stay.I'll go with Tai and Kari."They would've protested but for the look on his face.

Tai said, "I think Kari should stay.It could be dangerous."

Leomon said staunchly, "No.We may need her."

Tai nodded in understanding.

Joe spoke, "I'll stay here and keep camp.Here."He passed his lantern to Tai."Gatomon took one and we'll be needing one, so that leaves you with one.Good luck!"

_This way._

The voice whispered to Gatomon.She moved forward rapidly, looking left and right for the source of the voice._Fight it_, she kept thinking to herself, but to no avail.She seemingly automatically crept forward into the darkness.Biting her teeth hard, she stumbled along hardly looking at the path ahead of her._Come, come_, the voice entreated soothingly.She could not resist.

After the first fifteen minutes of this, she stopped all efforts of resistance.At almost the same time, her mentality became quite frantic as she receded to the more uncivilized portions of her personality.She suspiciously glanced around every corner, ready to strike.In fact she was hardly even conscious of the passing of time.All that she was sure of was that there was the voice and that the voice was guiding her.

"Gatomon!" a voice echoed from afar.

_Faster, faster_, the voice called.

She began jogging._They're catching up_, the voice said urgently.She began running.Behind her a few exclamations were heard followed by the clattering of rocks as her pursuers picked up the pace.She turned her head back behind her and caught eye of her pursuers.Then suddenly, a flash of pain.

"Gotcha!"

Tai was standing in the middle of the path.The cave had double backed upon itself.Tai struggled to hold her down._They are your enemies_, the voice called.She broke free and slashed furiously at Tai, who barely dodged the attack in time.She backed up against the cave wall as the others caught up.She was cornered.

Kari looked at her.It was almost rabid the way she hissed at them and held up her claws in defense.Kari tried approaching slowly."Gatomon, it's me," she coaxed.

For a moment there was a look of recognition,. then the beast._She is your enemy_, the voice called to Gatomon."She is my enemy," Gatomon whispered aloud._You must destroy her_."I must destroy her."On her neck the chain began to glow.

Leomon put a hand on Kari and drew her back, pointing at Gatomon's neck."She is wearing a slave chain.Whoever placed that upon her has control of her now.She will not recognize you.Be cautious.It is up to Gatomon now."

Kari struggled half-heartedly, then ceased.They all backed to a safe distance, but kept her cornered.Kari crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

_Where am I?_  
Gatomon drifted about in an empty white void, her voice echoing in her head.A glint caught her eye.She approached a floating plane, much like a viewscreen, where she saw herself hissing frantically._Is that me_? she asked herself.

"Why, quite, it is," a voice came from behind.

Gatomon whipped around to see Matt standing there on the same plane as she.He was wearing that annoying evil smile which never seemed to wear down._Oh, I'll clean his clock_, she thought to herself."Ah, ah, ah," he said, wagging a finger at her."Let's not have violent thoughts now."

She gasped._He must be able to read my thoughts_.

"Very perceptive of you, but I suppose you would prefer to have a normal conversation?"

She bared her teeth. "Don't tell me what I want."

"Hate is a wonderful emotion isn't it?"

Gatomon became pacified.Matt pointed to the screen."Would you like to see yourself do embarrassing things?Or simply to kill those you love?"

"Is that…really me?"

"Of course it is."

"But how…"

"Oh don't be so dense now," Matt scoffed."The charm, remember?Why else do you think you weren't able to take it off when Kari asked for it?Why I suppose you just didn't feel like it.Disposing of you would have been easier, but using you as a spy has proven to be much more valuable.I've been watching for a long time now, knowing your every thoughts and desires."

Gatomon began to quail.She looked at the screen.She saw herself wrestling with Leomon, and she was doing rather well, which was a bad thing.As she watched, she felt her fear and anger rising, each feeding upon the other.Finally, she turned in an outrage and lunged at Matt.Matt just held up his hand and she seemed to hit an invisible wall.

"I see you will make a fine warrior.Yes, I find you very suitable as a servant."

Gatomon began to panic, but then she saw that Matt was playing mind games with her.She must not let him win._No_, she thought._He wants me to be angry, to be distracted with negative thoughts.I must calm myself_.It was a long shot, but worth trying.Anything was at this point.She tried to calm herself, and to feel her sense to very tips of her body.It was a battle for control, and she would make no progress idly chatting with Matt.

"Gatomon…" an echo of a familiar voice sounded.

She was getting closer; she could feel it.Matt, who had created a couch out of thin air, sat watching the monitor and having fun like he was playing some video game._Feel.Set your thoughts aside_.She blindly reached out with her mind, following her instincts.She felt a tingling in her arm, and found she could move it.Matt frowned.Fighting quickly, she sent her thoughts out to the other parts of her body._Clear your mind and close out all outside influences,_ she thought to herself.Matt got up, a look of concern on her face.Racing to Gatomon, he began to create all sorts of distractions, consisting of sounds, images, and all sorts of displays.Gatomon closed her eyes and let them all pass her by like the wind.

_Almost there_, she thought.She had gained control of the upper half of her body, but then Matt struck true."Gatomon, how could you!"It was an image of Kari scolding her."Stop this right now!You're being absurd.Matt is your true master."To make things worse, the image of Kari then kissed Matt.That was a little too much for her, and her focus began to fade.

_There can be no fear…_

"Gatomon…" the echo sounded again.

This brought her back.She strained with all of her sill power, shutting out Matt and that hideous imaginary world behind.When she opened her eyes Kari was standing above her."Gatomon?"

"Kari…" she said weakly before passing out.

Leomon, Tai, Kari , and Gatomon returned to the group to find Joe was sparring with Sora and Izzy sat hunched over his computer.Mimi was lying on the floor taking a nap and looking like her old self again.There were a few suspicious bloodstains on the floor."Hey everyone.Look whose back," Tai announced.

Sora turned to them and waved, then gave a huge grunt as Joe struck her with the flat of his sword.She reached forward and gave Joe a smart rap on the head.Rubbing his head, Joe disengaged."Where were you," she asked.

"Looking for something," Gatomon's cryptic response was.

Leomon turned to Kari."She has mastered the power in the charm.Now that the spell over her is broken, she can wield its powers.I myself do not know the extent of its power, but I know it has the great potential."

Kari smiled and hugged Gatomon.

"Hey Tai!" Joe called excitedly."You missed the action!"

"Oh?"

"They were everywhere!"

"Tell me more," Tai said, picking up the lantern and moving along.The others followed.

"There we were, minding our own business when bang!Swarms of these weird furry monsters come out of nowhere with vicious teeth and sharp claws!I whipped out my sword and took a big swing…"


	25. Chapter 24

Beware the Eastern Sun

Chapter 24

"_...Black-winged Night_

_Into the bosom of Erebus dark and deep_

_Laid a wind-born egg, and as the seasons rolled_

_Forth sprang Love, the longed-for, shining, with wings of gold."_

-Aristophanes

Izzy tapped his watch as he pressed the button, illuminating its face."Three thirty," he announced to the group.

"We need to cover more ground," Joe said.

Just then, Sora tapped on his shoulder and pointed ahead.The dim light of the lantern revealed a large staircase which ended upon a stone wall.Sora looked at Leomon, who nodded back, confirming her suspicions."Into they abyss," Sora commented.

"More like from the abyss," Izzy said.

They climbed the staircase where Leomon searched the stone surface.He found a switch which he flipped.As he did this the stone slab pushed inward and slid aside silently, allowing them passage into the castle.They were led into an alcove along a dark hallway.The torches were spaced far apart in this area of the castle.A pair of guards whipped briskly around the corner, but fell almost immediately.The only sounds were the twanging of Sora's bow and Izzy's crossbow.Joe muttered, "I coulda had them."

"OK, Leomon," Tai said."Where to?"

"I'm not quite sure," he responded."T.K. might know, if you can find him."

"Well, I guess we pick a direction," Tai said.He closed his eyes and pointed left.The others followed after him silently.

T.K. opened his eyes.He glanced at his watch and sniffed the air. He could almost smell the acrid quality in the air, the moisture clinging to his skin.This was it.He knew it, somehow, through that instinct that comes with such refining.He left his chamber and let his mind guide him, Angemon following close behind.

"We're going in circles," Sora complained.

"No we're not," Tai asserted.

"I think I've seen this painting before," Joe commented.

"All right, you lead then," Tai said, frustrated.

"Let us lead," Agumon said."Digimon have great sense of direction."

"Oh really?" Tai said.

"Sure!We'll be outta here in no time, right guys?"The other digimon nodded.

"Never send a human to do a digimon's job," Gomamon said.

Agumon sniffed the air for a bit."This way," he said, heading off down a long hallway.

The rounded the corner and nearly bumped into a small squadron of guards.There wasa moment of shock where both groups stood immobile and stared at each other, but soon they reacted."Hey you!What are you doing here?!" the guards shouted.The digidestined backtracked hastily."Any new ideas?" Tai asked.

"Run!" everyone shouted.

They huffed and puffed along the corridors, making random turns.Luckily, the guards following them did not have any bows, but when Sora glanced back, she saw two detach from the group."Uh oh," she warned, "looks like they're getting the others."  
"OK, split up!" Tai shouted.As they passed a four-way intersection, Joe, Izzy, Gomamon, and Tentamon broke left while they continued straight.The pursuing eight guards split accordingly.Tai continued to run frantically down the hallway, but skidded to a stop.Up ahead was a dead end.He drew his sword and spun around."Time to stop running!"

Sora began letting loose with her bow, but the arrows bounced off of their armor."Need more power!" she said.

"Our turn!" Biyomon said.

"You sure you guys have room?" Tai asked.Biyomon flashed him a dirty look, making Tai put up his hands defensively."I think it's a fair question," he muttered.

"Biyomon, digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Agumon, digivolve to…Greymon!"

Greymon's head came about a foot short of the ceiling.Birdramon came about a foot short of the side walls.Tai, Sora, and Leomon edged backwards to give them room."Meteor Wing!""Nova Blast!"

The guards reversed direction and ducked down another hallway, but the last two were caught in the flames.The raced down the hall, but this time, the guards didn't immediately pursue; they gave them some lead."There's gotta be a better way to do this!" Tai huffed between breaths.

Greymon stopped himself and smiled."Why didn't you ask?"He lowered his head.

"Oh no you don't!" Tai shouted.It was too late.Greymon charged into the side wall with a grunt, but kept going.Tai watched in amazement as he plowed through three different walls, leaving behind a wide hole.Greymon stopped and turned around."You coming?" he asked.Tai and Sora looked at each other once, shrugged, and picked their way over the rubble.Birdramon dedigivolved back into Biyomon and flew through, followed by Leomon.

Tai looked back over his shoulder."I wonder how Joe and Izzy are doing."

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

It didn't matter—they passed the intersection.

"OK," Izzy said."Straight."

They ran furiously, but Joe was beginning to wheeze."Aw, c'mon Joe!All those hours at the gym!" Gomamon teased.Finally, Joe collapsed."I can't go on!" he panted.

"Do we have to do everything around here?" Gomamon complained.

"Well, we are their digimon," Tentamon commented.

Gomamon sighed."I guess."

"Gomamon, digivolve to…Ikakumon!"

"Tentamon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

The two digimon looked at each other."You take the high road, I take the low road?" Ikakumon said.Kabuterimon nodded and took to the air.

The guards charged forward."Electro Shocker!""Harpoon Torpedo!"

They were blasted aside like dolls."Boy, we're pretty good," Joe said as they moved on.Just then, they walked into a large hall filled with guards."Um, retreat?" he said.They turned on their heels at top speed, with whole platoons of guards behind them.

"I hope Tai has better luck," Joe said.

"I'm sure it can't get worse than this," Izzy said.

Tai, Sora, Biyomon, and Leomon followed the trail left by Greymon.Suddenly, Greymon stopped and dedigivolved.Where there was once a charging beast, there was Agumon sitting on the floor and rubbing his head.When Tai caught up, he said, "What happened there, raging bull?"

"I hit a _wall_," he said

"Oh yeah, one of those."Tai rolled his eyes.

"At least we're getting somewhere," Sora said, pointing to a nearby staircase that lead upwards."We've got to get to the surface to get our bearings."

They climbed the narrow staircase by twos and threes.When they reached the top, there was a large room, which was apparently some sort of hub leading to many other hallways.In it were many lounging digimon guarding the area."Hey!" they cried.

Tai sighed as best as he could at top speed."I suppose it was inevitable."

"Of course," Sora said as they raced down another hallway.

Tai looked at his watch."Four o' clock."

Leomon commented."Sunrise at six thirty."

They dodged down a small side corridor and hid in a dark room.The guards raced by."Whew!" Tai whispered."That was close!"A rustling came from behind them.

Tai whipped around and turned on the lantern.Huddled together were Izzy and Joe, looking like a group of frightened rabbits.Gomamon and Tentamon were off to the side watching them with pitying eyes.Gomamon looked relieved."About time some good sense arrived!"He tackled Tai to the floor and stared into his eyes."Bring back Joe!"

Tai pushed him aside and stared at the couple."Joe?Izzy?You OK?"

"Well," Izzy began slowly."It's not quite what you think.We didn't chicken out or anything."

"I'm waiting for an explanation."

"Well, I concluded that since the guards following us had been thoroughly distracted, there was no logical reason for us to go stirring them up.We figured that it was of everyone's best interest that we hide."Joe nodded meekly.

"Oh, get up," Sora said, pulling Joe to his feet.

"So this is the new Joe you were talking about?" Biyomon said to Gomamon.

Gomamon shrugged."Still needs a little work."

Tai peeked out the room."Coast is clear.Hurry up!"

They snuck out of the room at a jog, using the most remote and dark hallways that they could."Look for staircases leading upwards," Tai said.

"The biggest rooms are on the first floor," Leomon said.

They found a staircase and climbed it, knocking out two digimon who were guarding at the top."Well, things are certainly getting bigger," Tai said.

"And more well guarded," Joe added.

Two staircases later, Tai stopped in frustration."I can't stand this!Is there no end!"

Agumon rubbed his head and looked at Gomamon."Your turn."

"Gomamon, digivolve to…Ikakumon!"

"Harpoon torpedo!"

After a flurry of explosions, there was a dim shaft of light coming through a hole in the wall from afar."This way," Ikakumon said.They all followed without complaints.

Outside, there was a heavy fog which hid the dark gray clouds that swirled above the castle."Four thirty," Izzy called out.By now, they could hear the shouts of guards from afar, but the fog hindered clear view for more than twenty feet in any direction.Leomon looked up and pointed to the dim outline of a building."I think Matt is somewhere in there, but I can't be sure."

"Then let's get over there," Tai said, already running.

But scores of guards were already heading their way."Tai, you go with Agumon!We'll hold them back.Hurry!" Joe shouted.He was already swinging furiously, cutting down opponents of all sorts.Izzy and Sora's weapons were singing a duet and Leomon, too, was joining the fray.Tai looked back once before plunging through the iron door, Agumon diving behind him.He shut it behind him and barred the door.

He moved quickly down the halls, sliding as quietly as he could along their high stone walls.Occasionally a few guards would jog past them while they hid in small side hallways.The path was clear though—as Tai delved further and further into the keep, there was more activity.

Finally, he reached a large central chamber with many hallways leading from it.On the East side, though, there was only one large opening with steps leading up to it.At the top of those steps were two guards, one at each end of the hallway entrance.The overall lighting was dim, with the flickering of torches casting multiple shadows in all directions.

Tai eased back into the dark hallway and looked at Agumon.He jerked a thumb in the direction of the guards and held up two fingers.Agumon nodded.Tai scanned the room in search of some means to distract the guards.Finally, he reached into his bag and produced a battery.Agumon gave him a dubious look, but he just shrugged.

He cocked his arm and chucked the battery across the room and into the shadows of one of the other entrances.Both guards turned, but only one went off to investigate.The other took a few steps forward and idly watched his comrade.

Tai silently cursed.He slowly drew out his sword and nudged Agumon.Then he lipped, "One, two, three."On three they both dashed out into the chamber.Tai sprinted up the steps the guard that was still blocking the hallway.The guard heard the noise and whipped out his sword, but then Tai was there.Tai swung down with awesome force, and cleanly sliced through the upraised sword of the guard.Then he came down upon his head with the pommel in a crushing blow, leaving the guard crumpled on the ground.Meanwhile Agumon's Pepper Breath had incapacitate the other guard.Tai and Agumon waited a few tense moments listening for any response.Finally, Tai nodded and the two continued into the hallway.

A shadow flitted in the darkness as they left.

The silence was eerie.Their footsteps echoed off the moist walls to the accompaniment of dripping water.The darkness was equally oppressive, only abbreviated by a few scant torches.But still, the shadows provided them with cover, and would be their only allies in this den deep within the enemy's lair.Up ahead, Tai heard the footsteps of guards and halted to a crouching stop.Their indistinct voices barely reached them, so Tai inched forward.He signaled for Agumon to stay behind.As he crept forth, the guards finally came into view.

"…he in?" one guard was just saying.

"No, he's not to be disturbed," another guard responded.He was posted in front of two large doors.

"We have a message of utmost importance," the accosting guard persisted.

"His majesty said no interruptions, period," the other posted guard said.

"What am I to do then?" the guard asked.

The first posted guard looked around and leaned close."He's dealing with some pretty shifty stuff."He rubbed his fingers together."You know, the _black_ art.You won't be wanting to disturb him."

"But we have intruders!"

"Then deal with them!"

The guard looked as if to persist, but then he left in frustration.The other two guards returned to a pose of half-slumber, standing unwavering at their posts.Tai turned and waved Agumon forward."Time for another plan," he whispered.He led him back down the hallway.

Tai looked at his garb.He had done his best to disguise as a guard.It was very unconvincing, but hopefully it would pass.The guards didn't seem to pay much attention anyway.He took Agumon as if he was captive and whispered, "Remember the plan."

"I still don't think this'll work."

"It doesn't have to.It just has to get us close enough."

"Why can't we just whack them and be done with it?"

Tai hesitated."It doesn't seem right.Besides, there could be some sort of alarm."

Agumon shrugged."If you say so."

They walked forward.At first, the guards didn't react, but when Tai made a loud shuffling sound, they both straightened and one addressed him, "Who goes there?"

Tai looked at the floor and grunted."What do I do with this one?"

"Eh?"

"A prisoner.Tried to escape.What'll I do with him?"

One guard made a sound of disgust."We don't have time with this, you dolt!Think of something!Give 'em to the captain."

"He said to come here," Tai said.

The other guard stepped forward."Somethin' ain't right here."

Agumon broke Tai's grip."True."He tackled the one close guard.Tai bawled forward and caught the feet of the other guard.He felt a few blows immediately to his head, and backed away to clear it.He saw the guard reaching for some sort of switch on the wall, but Agumon was already on him.The other guard got up and pursued Agumon, but Tai tripped him and began assaulting him with a series of blows with his gauntlets.He heard a small shriek as Agumon utilized his claws and made quick work of the guard's armor.The two then stood up, leaving the two guards groaning.They both dusted their hands.Tai ditched the dirty garb and shook hands with Agumon."Not too shabby," he said.

"You were pretty good yourself," Agumon responded.

They then looked at the big doors, and then back at each other.Tai pushed the doors lightly.They made a creaking sound as it swung inward slowly.Taking a deep breath, he headed into the almost pitch black room.Agumon gave a suspicious look once back down the hallway where they came from, but then shook his head and followed Tai in.

They proceeded down a long hallway with pillars lining both sides.The only light came from two torches above a set of double doors all the way at the end of the hallway.An old carpet, soaked with moisture and torn in many places, led the way to the doors.The pillars were of Greek design, perhaps Ionic or Doric.Their designs were long since etched away by acid, and the white stone was dark green with moss.Agumon felt a tingling sensation. "There's something wrong here."

"Of course.It's called nervousness."

Agumon persisted."No, I mean something _weird_."

"Just keep moving."

They walked on, their steps sometimes cushioned by the thin layer of carpet.Agumon kept looking back over his shoulder.He thought he saw a shadow.Shaking the feeling off, he tried to divert his attention by examining the pillars.This worked for a time, but then he realized that when he looked between the pillars, he could not see the walls beyond them.There could be acres of empty space and they wouldn't be aware of it.

Tai crept up to the doors, and pressed his ear upon it.He heard strange noises from beyond, then Matt's muffled voice briefly.He smiled.With as much caution as possible, he pushed lightly on the doors.They swung in easily and silently.As he stepped through,a loud sound issued forth from behind him.He spun around and saw the hulk of Garurumon in the hallway."Agumon!" he shouted.But as he reached out, the doors closed shut. Tai spun around again just in time to catch the distant shadow of Matt stir.

Agumon lay on his back, wincing from the pain.A hot, smelly breath assaulted his face."Did you miss me?" a gruff voice whispered.

Agumon opened his eyes and allowed them to focus.Pinning him to the floor was Garurumon."Oh, it's nice to see you."Garurumon was thrown back as Agumon digivolved instantly into Greymon.

He got up."I was wondering when you'd finally get here," Garurumon said, lunging forward.

Greymon sidestepped and wrapped his arms around Garurumon."Truly," he grunted, "the pleasure's mine."

Garurumon broke free.He dashed behind a pillar, Greymon pursuing him.Garurumon leaped at him from high and Greymon ducked, making Garurumon overshoot."So, how's Matt?" Greymon asked, leaning his head forward and charging.

Gryemon was hit in his midsection and fell over.He rolled to his feet."Just peachy.And Tai?Howling Blaster!"

Greymon absorbed the blow and stumbled backwards."Fine.Nova Blast!"

Garurumon dodged aside."This grows tiresome!"He digivolved into Weregarurumon.

"Two can play that game!"Greymon digivolved into Metalgreymon.

"Now this I like," Weregarurumon said, lunging low and reaching for Metalgreymon's legs.

Metalgreymon kicked him back and slashed with his metal claws.The blow flung Weregarurumon to the ground, but he rolled and pushed off the floor to his feet, spun around and planted a Garurukick right into Metalgreymon's midsection.The exchange continued as the two endlessly matched each other blow for blow, using all of their attacks.In that vast chamber filled with darkness they grappled to the death, rolling to and fro between the columns.

Matt rose and spoke eerily, "I have waited long for this moment."

Tai stood motionless.He felt a tingling in his gauntlets as they lit to life with blue fire.He tightened his grip on the sword."Let's just make this quick.You and me.Now."

"But what's the rush," Matt asked coolly."So quick to battle.So easily do you throw everything into armed conflict.Come.Let us talk."

"I won't be tricked by you," Tai said.He took a determined pose, planting his feet into the ground.

Matt stared at him for a moment, as if pondering some strange notion, then continued."Fine.Let it be, then.You only hasten your own doom."Matt turned around and withdrew a large double-edged battleaxe.As he touched it, it glowed red.Tai felt the heat from his gauntlets flare as this happened, as if it were eager to meet its foe.The words of the prophecy fell upon him._The prophecy will be your strongest ally_.He felt his pocket.The book was still there.

Matt sat down on a luxurious chair and made as if cleaning his fingernails."You will see that the battle will not be so easy.But let us even the playing field, then, shall we?"As he said this, the only source of light, the sacrificial brazier, dimmed down such that only thing visible was the shrine itself.However, the glowing blue of Tai's gauntlets and the glowing red of Matt's axe remained telltale markers of their location.He heard Matt's voice, "And no cheating, please?"He felt the copy of the prophecy slip from his pocket and yelped in surprise, but it was too late.The book drifted through the air and landed into Matt's hands, where he presumably examined it."Ah, the last copy?Well let's have no trouble from that."He tossed it in the brazier which momentarily flared before dying down.In that moment of light, he saw Matt.He was surrounded with a black aura which almost absorbed the light from around him.It was then that Tai knew he would not just be battling Matt.

_The prophecy will be your strongest ally_.

_But how will I use it if I don't have it_?Tai was losing some of his edge, especially with the darkness.He began shifting his stance."What's the matter, Tai?Deprived of your special weapon?"The axe began floating back and forth.

"Crest of Courage?," he continued."Hardly.You should've had my crest, Tai.Do you know why?Because you always have to rely on your friends to get things done.You could never do anything yourself."

Tai felt the anger rising.He took a few aggressive steps forward.Matt chuckled."Ah there we are.Come now, let us have it," Matt taunted.

Tai took a deep breath.Then, he charged forward and screamed.But at the last moment, the axe bobbed and suddenly Tai was flying to the floor.The laughing from behind him again."C'mon, Tai!You can do better!"  
He felt himself being kicked.He rolled aside and got up.He swung through the air towards the axe, which hovered to meet his attack.When the two weapons clashed a brilliance of sparks flew from the pint of contact.They stung on Tai's skin, but Matt seemed to revel in the pain.Again, the light showed a brief image of Matt.This time, Tai was terrified.He looked as if some beast with messy blond hair.He had almost grown in size and was making horrible sounds of perverted pleasure as they exchanged blows.

Every time he hit Matt, he just seemed to grow stronger.It became increasingly harder to ward off the blows.Finally, Tai fell over on his back and his sword cluttered away from him.Immediately, Matt kicked the sword farther away.Tai rolled behind a pillar and took a few deep breaths.Then he stripped his gloves and threw them aside so Matt could not see the glow and crawled to a corner of the room where he cowered in fear.

"We can't hold them back much longer!" Sora said.They were nearly backed against a wall.

Izzy was busy tapping away on his laptop."I think I have something here."

"Well we don't have much time!Figure it out!" Joe screamed.Then he continued on his bout of deranged violent acts, accompanied with screaming.Zudamon, Megakabuterimon, Phoenixmon, and Angewomon were doing their best to hold off the attacks of various digimon.But they were already beginning to falter.Zudamon and Megakabuterimon dedigivolved shortly."Izzy, N-O-W, NOW!" Joe shouted

But then Joe was pinned down.Izzy was the only one within reach.He was still intent on his laptop."Almost!Just a few more moments!But I have to watch it carefully!"

"Izzy!" Joe shouted as he received an incapacitating blow.His thoughts drifted to the dream, where he sat passively as Joe was in pain.He was torn between the decision—how could he help his friends better?On the long-term, perhaps the computer solution would work.But the situation demanded action.To sacrifice an advantage?He'd always been taught to win the war, not the battle, but without friends…?

He glanced once at his laptop and then at Joe and did the most logical thing.He reached for his laptop and smashed it upon the head of the attacking digimon, knocking him cold.Then he sighed and hunched over Joe."Joe! Are you OK?"

"Later, Izzy!" Sora shouted.

Birdramon swooped down and grabbed Joe while they began to flee."Circle to the back of this building.We're not letting Tai off so easy!"

They regrouped and set up a perimeter defense.Already they heard a banging at the front doors which they abandoned.Sora glanced up a the roiling clouds in the sky an then at her watch.Five thirty.One hour left.

"Mimi, where are you…"

"Shhhhh!"

Mimi crept along the wall past the guards with Palmon following behind her."Something's going on outside, and I'm going to find out."

"Do you think they're here?"

"They must be!Did you see the look on Matt's face?"

Mimi finally climbed out to one of the small windows and looked down."Palmon, a hand?"

Palmon latched onto the metal windowsill with her Poison Ivy and descended carrying Mimi.They landed and looked around.Guards were running around in every direction, paying them no heed.Mimi looked at the sky with its black swirling clouds and shivered."Something's not right," Palmon said, taking the words from her mouth.

She looked around and tried to remember which direction she saw Matt head.She spotted the building, but it seemed to be swarming with guards who were engaged in battle.She ran from structure to structure until finally only a courtyard separated her from the building.Looking at Palmon she said, "You ready to make a dash for it?"Palmon nodded.

Gathering her courage and her dress, she ran as fast as she could, Palmon following.The sounds of battle raged around her.She had seen Matt enter this building before through a back entrance, which she strived to find.

"Mimi!"

"Metalgreymon, digivolve to…Wargreymon!"

"Weregarurumon, digivolve to…Metalgarurumon!"

They faced each other from opposite ends of the room."Terra Force!""Ice Wolf Claw!"

Explosions raged around them, threatening to bring down the building around them.Metalgarurumon charged after Wargreymon, but Wargreymon flew straight up through three layers of stone and into the sky.Metalgarurumon followed suit.They hovered above the entire castle, with the dark gray clouds shooting lighting off into the heavens like some huge generator.Down below, the battle raged between the digidestined and their foes.Inside the stout stone building, the Chosen battled.All the while, the final moment loomed around the corner.Six o' clock.

"Where are you?" 

A crash sounded at Matt struck behind a pillar in search for Matt.Tai sat behind the next pillar and held his knees to his chest.How could he defeat him, with all of his magic?And the powers of that monstrous demon.It was all too much.He rested his forehead on his knees.

_The prophecy will be your strongest ally_.

But he didn't have it!Matt burned it in the brazier, he thought to himself, recalling his hopes dying with the flames.All he could do was sacrifice himself bravely, but even that was stripped from him.Here he stood, cowering away in fear while Matt hunted him down.

_The prophecy will be your strongest ally_.

But still the words echoed in his head!Why, why?!There was nothing he could do…nothing.

_The light must reach forward and bring forth the dark_.

Those words suddenly came to his mind as he recalled the prophecy.He raised his head in realization._And then perhaps that is the way it must be—unarmed, but not helpless_.He stood up and searched the darkness.Soon, he found his backpack.He reached in and withdrew the lantern.Distancing himself from the glow of Matt's axe, he turned on the light to full power.Mat spun around with a smile on his face.The red glow was now not only covered the axe, but seemed to course through him as well.

Tai stood, silent and weaponless, and stared at Matt.At first Matt took a few steps forward, but then he stopped and frowned.He hesitated an looked around, trying to spot some sort of trick.There was a brief struggle before the cool smile returned to his face."I see you've returned, Tai.For a moment, I thought I'd already defeated you."

"Here I am, Matt," Tai said."Go ahead.Let's end this now."

"Ah, so noble of you.Are you sure you don't wish to prolong your agony?"

"I know you won't.You can't."

Matt laughed."Such a fool.Have you been watching to much Star Wars, Luke?"

Tai's face remained unmoved."'And in the face of darkness, the chosen child will bring light upon all.'"He held up the lantern.The prophecy was with him—in his mind.He had memorized it, and the passages were what he needed to combat map.He had chosen the weapon—they would not be swords and arrows, they would be words and thoughts.

Matt took up the challenge."'The light will quail to the might of the dark, and the dark shall hold the superior force.'"

Tai took a step closer."'Though the dark shall hold the power of force, the light shall hold the power of the heart.'"

"'And this will be his failing…'"

"'…As well as his savior.'"

"'In the moment of Truth, the powers of Destiny and Fate shall ordain one child, the child of the dark.'"

"'And the light shall bear witness upon this, as victory will be his.'"

Matt smiled and chuckled, casting his axe aside."You will never win."

"A possibility," Tai said, "but my job is just to make sure that you don't."

"Terra Force!"A hurricane of orange energy shot through the sky.

"Ice Wolf Claw!"A blue energy met it with explosive force.

"Just following the wishes of your master again, are you MetalGarurumon?" Wargreymon taunted."Proving loyal as ever?"

"As I should.And you, I suppose, serve the interests of your pitiful master."

"True.'He who holds the light shall know no wrong.'"

Metalgarurumon chuckled."'In the dark, the light shall be crushed by the force of the darkness.'"

"'But will rise renewed with the power of Fate.'"

"You like rolling the dice with Fate?I prefer Destiny."

"Fate and Destiny, twin sisters, one and inseparable."

Wargreymon lunged forward and the battle continued.

Tai stepped even closer."'The dark shall fear the light and his power.'"

"'The dark shall use his power to rule.'"

"'Yet his reign will be short.'"Tai took another step forward.Matt held his ground.

Matt raised his arms into the air, his voice rising."'And the world shall reel from the vengeance of the dark!The child of darkness will rise and conquer all!'"

Tai stepped closer.They were now within ten feet from each other."'And the light shall descend to the depths of the darkness to rescue the child of the dark.'"He reached forward his hand.

Matt stared at it hesitantly.He was sweating.There was something in his eyes…but then it was gone.The rage returned.He picked up his axe and charged at Tai, swinging furiously.Tai hit the ground, rolled aside, and scooped up his sword from where it lay on the ground all in one motion.Once again, the two were clashing, the sound of arms rattling through the eerie predawn light.

"Mimi!"

Mimi looked with joy as Sora approached, but then gasped in horror as something shot through the air and wrapped itself around her neck.She fell to the floor choking.When Mimi reached her, she saw that there was nothing around her neck.

"Sora!"

Sora gesticulated, but could not utter a sound.In a moment, Izzy, Joe, and Kari were there too."Magic?" Izzy asked.

"Gas," Joe said.He rummaged through his medical kit."Cover me."

They fought as well as they could, even Mimi.She picked up Joe's sword awkwardly, and swung haphazardly at the enemies.It caused confusion among their ranks, which was enough for the time being.Seconds stretched into eternity as Joe struggled to treat Sora.Finally, a few tense moments later a gasping sound came from Sora.Then she spoke, "What was that?Verification that Tai is a prophet?"

"What?No thank you?" Joe said as she helped her up and pushed her along.Izzy ran alongside, followed by Kari.

Mimi pointed ahead at the building."Is Matt in there?"

"You bet he is," Tai answered.

Mimi shouted back, "There's a back entrance."

"Which I almost found," Izzy said out loud to himself.

"Hmmm?" Mimi said.

"I almost found the entrance, but didn't," Izzy mused."Yet things worked out in the end.Hmmfff, well what'll you know."

"I suppose that means you'll be putting a little more faith in your friends from now on?" Kari said, smiling.

"I guess that's it, then," Izzy said.

Sora looked at them with exasperation."If there's a way in, show us!I don't know what you fools are mulling about."

"Right!"Mimi said, dashing off with abnormal speed.The others struggled to follow her.

"We will be triumphant," Wargreymon asserted."We always are."

"Confidence is usually our job, though," Metalgarurumon said."_You_ are supposed to doubt yourself, while _we_ are overconfident, which leads to our downfall."

"In the archetypal version."

"Exactly.I say with equal confidence that good always triumphs over evil."

Wargreymon chuckled."You predict your own downfall?"

"No," Metalgarurumon said."I mean that we are the good and you are the evil."

He shot forward in the air and the battle raged on.

Tai finally dashed behind a pillar._No_, he thought._This is not the conflict I want."In the game of strength, the dark shall always win."_He cast aside his sword and sidestepped Matt's swing.Matt stopped."Do we go here again?"

"Yes."

"Why should I not just strike you down now?"

"Ask yourself."

This caught Matt off guard.He stood in a moment of indecision.He rubbed his chin."I see your point.Why not?"

Matt reared back his axe with a double handed grip.Tai bit his lip and stood his ground unflinchingly._This is it, Tai, this is your moment.The child of the light shall stand his ground here.Perhaps Matt can redeem himself.And even if he does strike me down, perhaps he will see his folly.That's all I can hope for.I have played my role well—the best I could_.These thoughts all surged through his mind as the axe seemed to slowly move above Matt's head.

As the axe came down, Tai closed his eyes and felt a peace come over him._Here, in my death, I embrace life_.The words came to him.It was inscribed in what would be the dedication page of the prophecy.He finally understood its meaning._In death, there can only be peace_, he thought to himself.

A metallic clanging sounded.Tai winced, but did not feel a thing except for the heat of sparks falling on his face."'The child of dark shall meet his blood and battle the image of himself.'" a voice called out.When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the sword Icewind before him, holding back the axe.He followed the line of the blade and traced it back to its user.He opened his mouth in astonishment.

T.K. stood holding the sword and wearing the gauntlets.He was surrounded by a white aura which made Tai's eyes hurt.With a flick of the wrist, he sent the axe flying back to its wielder.T.K. stepped forward with attacks, which Matt countered.Tai stepped back to give them room, and could not but stare at the sight in awe.

T.K. wore a white shirt and pants, with a white cape that flowed behind him.He wore no armor to conceal himself but the gauntlets which shone blue.The sword glowed with a radiant energy too, as it flashed back and forth, kissing the axe time after time.Matt, on the other side, stood shrouded with black armor.His axe covered him with a pulsating red energy that gave Tai a headache just looking at it.So there it was: the light open and naked, the dark closed and shrouded.

The battle raged on and on, with neither side attaining a clear advantage for more than a moment.When T.K. retreated, he always counterattacked, sending Matt back onto the defensive.Each blow would be met by a complimentary force which maintained this stalemate.Tai looked at his watch.Six twenty.The time was running down.He heard a yelp.

Matt reeled as he was grazed by a blow from T.K.He looked up with a fire in his eyes and then was a person no longer.He came forth with a surge of unearthly energy and maintained a flurry of assaults which T.K. could barely hold back.Finally, his efforts were not enough.T.K. fell to the ground.Matt jumped forward, but T.K. get to his feet.He held up his sword and looked Matt fiercely in the eye.For a moment they maintained this visual contact.

Then T.K. took a deep breath and his muscles loosened.He straightened his posture, but kept his sword in front of him in a half guard.As Tai watched, the brilliance of the light around him seemed to grow.Matt smiled and stepped forward, putting all his might into a giant swing.

T.K. stood still and did not move as the blow struck him.He did not even utter a sound as fell to the floor.His eyes lazily looked up and focused on Matt as he collapsed to the floor and then out of consciousness.

Matt was breathing hard with a look of victory on his face.But as he looked down upon T.K., he saw the blood soak through his clothes and stain the white cloak.A detached look slowly spread across his face, which became suddenly dull, as if he had just realized what he had done.He knelt before T.K. and examined his body.A giant slash was visible across the chest.Deep enough to die from without treatment.A slow, arduous death it would be, though.

Matt reached a hand forward, but hesitated.Then, he finally go the courage to continue.He touched the wound.T.K. did not stir.He felt the warmth of the blood, which still pulsated slightly as it gushed forth from the wound.He brought his fingers to his eyes, rubbing them together as if to feel the blood.As he did this, he flexed his mechanical hand.For a long time, he sat there and stared at the blood on his fingers.

"Matt!"

A crashing sound came as Mimi ran in from a side passageway.Following behind her was Sora, who headed immediately for Tai.Izzy, Joe, and Kari came in shortly, but when they entered the room they collapsed.Outside, the sounds of battle subsided as Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon entered the room followed closely by Magna Angemon.

"Matt!"

Her voice seemed to wake him from a trance.Slowly, he stood and dropped his axe."Oh, Mimi," he said weakly, as Mimi ran to her, "what have I done?What have I done?"

Mimi embraced him and comforted him like a child."Is it all over, this nightmare?How could I have gone so far in this madness?" he whispered.He sobbed."I cannot be redeemed.My sins cannot be atoned for.I am vile beyond all imagination, to betray my friends so."

Mimi held him in front of him."No, that not so!" she asserted.Matt turned his face aside, but Mimi straightened it again, forcing his eyes to look directly into hers."There was love.In your feelings for T.K., for me.You loved; not everything was hate.And in that love, you redeemed yourself."

Matt regarded her with solemn eyes."Then let us never part again."

Mimi looked at Matt and Matt looked at Mimi.Their eyes locked and their emotions poured forth.They joined hands and then kissed, a long, sensual kiss.As they held this embrace, a white light shined from T.K. and suffused throughout the room.

Sora took Tai's hand and squeezed as a thousand words went unsaid between the two.


	26. Epilogue

"Beware the Eastern Sun"

Epilogue

The seven of them—all save Matt—waited outside the castle in the bright morning light.The grasses were growing again, and nature was frolicking all about.Over the drawbridge walked Matt, with Gabumon trailing behind.Everyone looked up as he came.Mimi ran up to him."Matt!" she called.

He stopped and looked up into Mimi's eyes.Mimi stopped for a moment and looked at his side."I know," he said."You're wondering about my arm."He rubbed his arm, true flesh and blood, which still felt a little cold.There was a bandage wrapped thickly around his shoulder."Someone...owed me a favor...so...well, you can figure it out."

He continued to walk towards the group, looking at the grass.Mimi took his hand in her hand and squeezed it tightly.Matt looked up at her again, with weary eyes, and finally smiled.The tension of the moment was released, as Matt came to stand before the group.He bit his lip."Look, guys, uh...I really don't know how to say this."He stared at the ground for a moment.

Sora smiled cheerfully at him."Don't worry Matt, it's all over.It wasn't completely your fault, and the important thing is that now we're all together and all friends."

"The scars of this world may be deep, but with the combined power of the digidestined, the digimon, and the bonds of great friends, we can heal this land back to its original state," Leomon said.He smiled."It's good to see you back to your normal self."

Matt approached Leomon and put a hand on his shoulder."You know I'm looking to you to clean things up for me, for us."He looked at the others, then back at Leomon."You'll take good care of them all?"

"You have my word," Leomon said.He reached out his hand to shake, but then Matt suddenly lunged forward in a rough embrace.Leomon wore a look of surprise, but continued the gesture wholeheartedly.

Finally, Matt looked to T.K."And T.K.What can I say?"

"Don't say a thing," T.K. said."You'll always be my older brother.That's what you've shown me throughout this."

Tai patted Matt on the back."Things are cool now.We've got a whole world out there for us.C'mon, I'll race you to the lake!"He ran off into the woods laughing, with Agumon struggling to keep up.The others followed shortly, and soon only Matt was left standing there.Mimi paused, looking back at him.Smiling, Matt walked up to her, took her hand, and the two walked at a leisurely pace towards the crystal clear waters of the lake.

"Come, Galean," an angelic voice called from the doorway.

"I will be but a moment, my dear," Galean called back, his deep voice resonating.

"You have been staying up too late," she accused.

"I am almost finished," he explained, almost plaintively.

"Don't you think you've fooled around with those children enough?"

Galean, placed his hands on his knees and, leaning back in his chair, gave an exasperated sigh."I suppose," he said, resignedly.He rose from his oaken chair."Ah, my sweet Meriella," he said, kissing his wife affectionately on the cheeks.

"Come, come back to bed," she coaxed.

"You go.I will be there in a moment."

Meriella lingered for a moment at the doorway before parting.

Galean looked back into the swirling mists of the bubbling pot, smiling and shaking his head.There they were, the Eight, back together once again.He raised his hands and made a few gestures in the air."Winds of time and seeds of change, return these folk to whence they came."Immediately, the flame heating the pot extinguished and its contents began to simmer.The vapor swirled uncertainly before fading away.

He chuckled to himself."They are stronger than we thought.Perhaps there is hope after all."

Still smiling, he exited the room and carried his weary body back to his celestial bedchamber, where his wife was waiting.

Tai woke up on a grassy meadow in a sunny afternoon.He could not help but smile as the birds flitted and the clouds drifted by.He took his time to enjoy the peace, but finally rose to a sitting position and looked around him.There were Kari, Matt, T.K., Mimi, Sora, Izzy, and Joe, scattered about, resting in the shade, or leaning against a tree, or bathing in the sun.The fresh scents of nature were alive in the air.Tai took a deep breath and sat for a moment in silent thought.

Soon, the others began to wake up.Matt, leaning against a tree, stretched and yawned.Mimi, with her head in Matt's lap, breathed a sigh before her eyes fluttered open.Matt idly stroked her hair without even knowing it, and Mimi, snuggling closer, just looked up at him and smiled.

Joe woke up lying face flat in the lower branches of a tree and looked dazed as he tried to reorient himself.Izzy's eyes opened as he found himself lying on a warm patch of sunlight, his arms stretched behind his head to form a makeshift pillow.T.K. and Kari awoke in the shade of tree, leaning against each other's shoulders for support.T.K. clutched Patomon to his chest and Kari snuggled Salamon as the two opened their bleary eyes to the world and yawned.

Next to Tai, with her arms around him, was Sora.As he sat, silently watching nature, she had posted herself at his side.She took his hand into hers and leaned against his shoulder.He wrapped his arm around her and the two sat for a moment enjoying the wondrous miracles of life.

Tai yawned."You know, Sora," he said in pensive thought, "I just had this funny dream…"

"Shhhh," Sora said softly as she put a finger on his lips."Save it."She kissed him gently and Tai forgot all of his worries.

It was not long before T.K. got up and ran, laughing, to chase the butterflies in the meadow.Izzy walked out into the bright afternoon and observed the world around him, big and small.Kari was dragging a reluctant Joe into the field to join T.K.'s festivities.The two pairs, one in the sun and one in the shade, lingered before they, too, rose and joined the group, hand in hand.They took their time, letting their silence and the laughter of joy communicate all of their emotions.It was a bold, new summer day and there was time for everything.


End file.
